Les portes de l'univers
by Umako
Summary: /!\ ATTENTION : CETTE FICTION N'EST PAS CORRIGÉE ET JE SUIS DYSLEXIQUE L'ORTHOGRAPHE EST MAUVAIS /!\ YAOI, M-Preg, PDV Naru: L'Univers... C'est si grand, si vide. Que se passerait-il si un homme arrivait a se perdre la dedans ? Que se passerait-il si Naruto Uzumaki, adolescent de 16ans vivant a Tokyo, se retrouvait soudain dans un nouveau monde bien étrange...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette fiction est inspiré de celle-ci : Chimères  
****une fiction abandonné dont je suis fan. **

**Les portes de l'univers**

Chapitre 1 :

« Jeune homme ? Jeune homme, Tu m'entends ? »

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, réveillé par cette douce voix féminine. Ou puis-je bien être ? Meilleur question encore : Qui suis-je ?  
Ca y est, je me souviens… Mon nom, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Je vis à Tokyo… Je ne me rappel de rien d'autre pour l'instant… Mes souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit.

« Jeune homme, je suis là. »

Je tourne la tête avec difficulté dans la direction de la voix qui me parle. Mon crâne me fait tellement souffrir…

« Ou suis-je ?... bégayais-je.  
- Tu es à l'hôpital de Konoha. J'ai quelques questions à te poser…  
-Konoha ? C'est un village ? J'habite à Tokyo… »

Je sens mon interlocutrice se tétaniser, comme si je lui avais avoué un meurtre.  
Ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je vois enfin son visage. C'est une grande femme magnifiquement bien proportionnée malgré son grand âge. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés en deux couettes basses qui lui tombent dans le dos, et sur son front est dessiné un losange bleu, entre ses deux yeux noisette.  
Son expression est telle que je me l'étais imaginé, elle semble choqué de connaître mes origines.  
Se ressaisissant, elle s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

« Quel est ton nom ?  
-Naruto…  
-Naruto Comment ?! S'énerve-t-elle. »

Son emportement me fruste et je fronce les sourcils en affichant une mine boudeuse. Je n'ai jamais aimé me faire crier dessus et encore moins au réveil bordel ! D'autant que je ne la connais de nul par cette femme. C'est donc sans aucune once de mauvaise conscience que je décide de la remettre a sa place.

« Naruto Uzumaki. Arrêtez de crier, j'ai mal au crâne bordel !  
- Qui sont tes parents ? »  
Je grince des dents. Mon emportement monte d'un cran en voyant qu'elle se fiche éperdument de ma remarque et continue comme si de rien était. Je suppose qu'elle doit avoir de bonne raison de m'interroger comme ça mais enfin ça devrais pouvoir attendre un peu non ?!

« On ne peut pas reporter l'interrogatoire à plus tard ? Je suis fatigué et je…  
-Qui sont tes parents ! Insiste-t-elle en levant une nouvelle fois la voix. »

Cette fois je m'énerve moi aussi et lui lance un regard aussi mauvais que celui qu'elle m'adresse. Mais enfin c'est qui cette folle qui hurle sur les patients au réveil ?! J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un village du nom de Konoha mais vue l'accueille une chose est sûre : une fois parti je ne reviendrais pas !

« J'en sais rien ! Je suis orphelin ! Mon dernier tuteur s'appelle Banpei mais je sens qu'il ne va pas me supporter longtemps… Vous avez qu'a directement me renvoyer au foyer, chercher dans les pages jaunes, le nom c'est « la maison de Fuku ». »

La grande blonde tord la bouche, comme contrariée. Elle se lève ensuite et quitte ma chambre sans plus d'explications.

« Hey ! Qu'es qui m'est arrivé ?! »

Elle ne me répond pas et referme la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul avec mes questions.  
Frustré, je regarde autour de moi. Pas de menottes, pas de perfusions… Rien ne me retient ici au final.  
Je me lève donc et fait le tour du lit, cherchant mon dossier.  
Le saisissant, je l'ouvre en m'asseyant sur le matelas.  
« Nom : inconnue.  
Description : 1m74, 65kg, Blond, yeux bleu, trois cicatrices sur chaque joues.  
Groupe sanguin : O-  
Age : 16 ans  
Animal : aucun. »  
Animal ? Depuis quand les médecins ont besoin de savoir si les patients ont des animaux ? En plus ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai… Banpei avait un chat. Bref, poursuivons.  
« Patient retrouvé dans la forêt.  
Symptômes & blessures : Grave déshydratation.  
Entorse aux cervicales.  
Fêlure des côtes.  
Entaille de dix centimètres sur la cuisse gauche infectée.  
Grave fièvre.  
Patient dans le coma. »  
Alors comme ça j'étais dans le coma ? Je me demande combien de temps j'ai pu y rester… Et je me demande aussi comment j'ai atterrie dans une forêt.  
Konoha elle a dit la vieille ? Je n'ai jamais entendue parler de ce village. J'ai qu'a aller y faire un tour après tout.  
Vêtue uniquement d'une blouse, je me met à chercher mes fringues. Cependant elles sont introuvable… Il n'y a qu'un ensemble noir et orange dans la petite armoire, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure étrange… Bon, je suis en plein milieu d'un village paysan après tout. Ça doit être la mode ici.  
Âpres m'être rapidement vêtu, je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Ça ne va pas être facile, ma chambre est au troisième étage. Enfin, ça pourrait être pire. La vue donne sur une petite ruelle mal éclairé. Il vaut mieux ça que mettre à profit mes talents d'escaladeur amateur face à une foule de paysans.  
Après une dernière inspiration, je me mets au travail.

Finalement ce n'est pas si difficile. Bien que la blessure à ma cuisse me tiraille un peu, les rebords des fenêtres plutôt larges me sont d'une grande aide.  
Enfin, je mets pied à terre. Je m'éponge le front avec la manche de mon survêt en soupirant. Finalement, il n'est pas si moche cet ensemble…  
Tout en réfléchissant à la mode local, je me mets à marcher vers le centre de la ville.  
Arrivé à une grande place, je regarde les gens passer autour de moi. Tous ont un look plus ou moins étrange… Entre la fille aux cheveux rose et le mec avec des triangles d'indien dessiné sur les joues et aux dents de vampire, c'est à ce demander si je suis vraiment tombé dans un village paysan. J'ai l'impression d'être arrivé au beau milieu d'un manga.  
Alors que je marche tranquillement les mains dans les poches, un homme en face de moi se met à me fixer.  
Je le regarde en levant un sourcil. Il est plutôt vieux et lui aussi a des trait rouge dessiné sur le visage sous ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux blancs sont tout hérissé. Je commence vraiment à me demander si je ne suis pas dans un village indien… Non c'est ridicule, ça existe pas les indiens Asiatique.

« Minato ? » Me demande le vieille homme avec une voix remplis à la foi d'espoir et de crainte, un peu comme si il s'adressait au fantôme d'un être cher.

« Heu… Non… Moi c'est Naruto. Vous faites erreur monsieur. »

L'homme n'arrête pas de me fixer pour autant, comme si d'apprendre mon nom l'avait d'autant plus impressionné. Voilà que maintenant il marche vers moi. Moi je recule évidemment, il commence à me faire vraiment peur ce vieux pas net.

« Naruto… As-tu vus Tsunade ? Me demande-t-il, comme si il était inquiet pour moi.  
-Tsuna-qui ? Hey, je suis de passage ici moi. C'est très gentil que votre petit village ai pris soin de moi mais je dois rentrer chez moi présent… D'ailleurs heu, c'est par où ?  
-Chez toi ? Me répond-il, choqué. Mais, tu habites ou ?  
-A Tokyo. Vous savez ou je peux trouver un taxi ? »

Tout comme la grande blonde précédemment, le vieil homme écarquille les yeux. Mais qu'ont-il tous avec Tokyo à la fin ?

« Écoute mon garçon… Je crois qu'on va retourner voir Tsunade toi et moi… »  
Pour la seconde fois de la journée, je m'énerve. J'ai comme l'impression que personne dans ce village n'a l'intention de me laisser rentrer chez moi. Certes, ce n'est pas comme si mon foyer ou mon tuteur du moment risquaient de me manquer, mais je ne supporte pas la sensation d'être prisonnier.

« Mais c'est qui cette Tsunade ? Et je vous dis que je dois rentrer chez moi ! »

Fatigué et oui j'avoue, un peu effrayé par ce vieux, j'essaye de passer sur le côté pour le contourner. Cependant il me bloque la route.  
Là, il commence vraiment à n'enrager, Papi ! Serrant les dents je le pousse pour qu'il me laisse passer. J'ai dû y aller un peu plus fort que ce que je souhaitais car il dérape sur plusieurs mètres. Cependant ce que je vois maintenant et bien plus impressionnant que la force que j'ai déployé.  
Le vieille homme, il… Il se métamorphose ? C'est impossible ! Ça n'existe pas ce genre de chose !  
Face à moi ce dresse à présent un hérisson géant. Je sens ma tête tourner tout à coup et mes forces me quitter. Sans pouvoir rien faire, je tombe mollement à terre et perd connaissance.

« Naruto… Naruto… Allé, réveille toi mon garçon. »

Ouvrant les yeux, je vois face à moi le vieux de toute à l'heure. Les images défilent alors dans ma tête et instinctivement je me redresse pour m'éloigner de lui.  
On est visiblement de retour à l'hôpital. Si le fou m'attaque de nouveau et ce change en hérisson ici, je n'ai aucune chance !  
Levant les yeux, je vois avec joie la grande blonde de toute à l'heure. Instinctivement je cherche une protection venant d'elle. Certes, elle ne m'a pas parue des plus aimables aux premiers abords, mais elle n'a pas essayé de me retenir ici et elle, elle ne s'est pas changée en un animal géant !

« Hey mamie ! Il est dangereux le vieux cinglé ! Je l'ai vue se changer en hérisson ! Je vous jure que je ne mens pas, il l'a fait !  
-Je sais Naruto, calme toi. »

Elle sait ? Comment ça elle sait ! Suis-je le seul a trouvé ça anormal ? Ou alors c'est un complot contre moi… Moi qui cherchais du soutien de son côté visiblement, je me suis mis le doigt dans l'œil. En même temps c'est normal… Quelle idée stupide j'ai eu de croire que la vieille prendrait mon parti à moi, pauvre citadin pommé. Il était logique qu'elle soit dans le même camp que le fou : ils sont du même endroit et doivent certainement se connaître.  
Bref, tout ça au final, je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tout ce que je veux a présent c'est partir d'ici ! Cet endroits est franchement trop bizarre…

« Bon je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans votre village de fou mais moi je rentre chez moi ! »

Sur ces mots je bondis du lit, me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la porte. A chacun de mes pas la peur et l'espoir grandissent tous les deux : La peur que les deux villageois m'empêchent de sortir, et l'espoir qu'ils me laissent faire.

« Tu ne peux pas rentrer, Naruto. »

Surpris, je me retourne vers la blonde. Ma crainte était qu'ils tentent de m'empêcher de partir par la force, cependant en me disant ça, la femme n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Tour à tour je regarde la porte et les deux villageois. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dois faire… Et si cette vieille folle avait raison et que je me perdais dans ce lieux que je ne connais pas ? Peut-être ne veulent-ils pas me garder prisonnier mais au contraire me protéger de ce qui entoure le village… Peut-être qu'autour, c'est encore pire que ici !  
Perdu dans mes pensées je secoue la tête… Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une explication ou je vais devenir cinglé et parano ! Apparemment la vieille femme semble le comprendre.

« Assis-toi, ça va être long. » Déclare-t-elle en désignant le lis dans lequel j'étais allongé un peu plus tôt.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envies d'écouter ses explications. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ici et je compte bien savoir quoi…  
Sur ce je retourne donc vers le lis sur lequel je m'assois au côté de la blonde.

« J'écoute. Dis-je d'une voie ferme et déterminée, cachant au fond de mois toutes mes peurs et mes craintes.  
-Bien. Naruto, tu ne peux pas retourner chez toi car il te faudrait au moins 2.568.000 années lumières pour ça. » Lâche la blonde comme si son explication était totalement logique.

Moi de mon côté, les bras m'en tombe. Ça ne peut être qu'une blague n'est pas ?! Une blague de très mauvais goût !

« Quoi ? Mais vous vous foutez de moi ! Comment je serais arrivé ici alors ?! » Dis-je en criant, vexé par la soi-disant explication de cette vieille folle !

« Tais-toi et écoute. L'univers est immense et il est impossible pour qui que ce soit de pouvoir faire la traversée d'un monde à l'autre car le trajet est bien trop long. Cependant fréquemment, des brèches temporel se créent et permettent d'ouvrir une porte entre deux mondes. Ces portes n'apparaissent pas par hasard. Il peut s'agir d'un certain alignement des planètes, d'un trou noir qui se déchirent, et une légende raconte qu'il y a de ça plusieurs années, un homme était capable de les contrôler.  
-Son nom était Minato Namikaze, Coupa le veux hérisson. »

Minato… Ca me dit quelque chose… Oh mais oui !

« Hey ! C'est comme ça que vous m'avez appelé tout à l'heure non ?  
-Oui, Naruto. Il se trouve que Minato te ressemblait beaucoup, et qu'il était lui aussi du groupe sanguin O-. »

Je fronce les sourcils, inquiet du sens que prend leur histoire à dormir debout. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à cette histoire d'univers et de brèche… Pour être franc je n'y crois vraiment pas ! Mais en imaginant un instant que tout ce qu'ils me racontent est vrai… ça voudrait dire…  
« Oulla Oulla doucement ! Vous êtes en train de supposer que premièrement, je suis à l'heure actuel dans un autre monde, petit deux, mon père serait d'ici et petit trois, que ce serait lui qui m'aurait fait venir ?  
-Pas tout à fait pour le petit trois. Me repris Tsunade, comme si tout le reste des absurdités que j'ai dites étaient vrai. Minato est mort il y a de ça 16 ans. Ça ne peut pas être lui qui t'a fait venir ici. »

Bon. Je crois avoir compris. J'ai dû tomber dans un asile de fou !  
Je sais plus où mais une foi j'ai entendu dire que pour calmer quelqu'un qui a des problèmes mentaux il faut rentrer dans son jeu… On va essayer ! Comme ça dès qu'ils se seront calmés je pourrais prendre mes jambes à mon cou et partir de cet endroit flippant ! Au final je me fiche de me retrouver a Tokyo ou ailleurs : tout ce que je veux c'est retourner dans un endroit normal avec des gens normaux !

« Alors c'est qui ? Dis-je pour me tenir à mon plan. Je ne me rappel pas avoir traversé une porte interplanétaire a un quelconque moment.  
- Et bien à vrai dire, soit c'est un hasard des plus fou, soit c'est toi qui aurait ouvert la porte. Avoua le vieux. »

Je fixe mes deux interlocuteurs avec un regard des plus étrange… D'un certain angle je trouve cette histoire fantastique, avec un coté _Star Wars_ mélangé à du _Star Trek _de l'_Avatar _et du_ Stargate_, et ça me donne envie d'y croire. Mais de l'autre… Je ne peux vraiment pas me résoudre à les croire. C'est bien trop étrange.

« Bon, stop ! On arrête le délire. Ce n'est pas que je ressemble à votre ancien pote que je suis forcément son fils…  
-Il a appelé son fils Naruto. »

Bon d'accord, là le vieux il marque un point. Quoi qu'il peut tout aussi bien mentir… N'oublions pas la théorie de l'asile… Mais ! En parlant du vieux ! Je me rappel pas avoir reçus une quelconque explication sur sa transformation en hérisson ! Enfin si il c'est vraiment transformé…

« Hey ! C'est parce que t'es un aliène que tu te changes en hérisson ?  
- Baka… Grogne la blonde. Ici, nous pouvons tous nous changer en un animal. Jiraya se change en hérisson et moi en jument. En tant que Sannin, nous sommes tout les deux des « Lignée rare ». On n'est pas les seul il y en a quelques autres. La seule différence c'est qu'en plus de nous changer on a quelques pouvoirs héréditaires. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire face à cette déclaration. Ils sont tous les deux si sérieux… Et pourtant ils disent vraiment n'importe quoi ! Encore une foi je décide de rentrer dans leur jeu.

-Cool ! Je peux me changer en lion moi aussi ? Non, en dragon ! Mieux ! Un croisement entre un lion et un dragon !  
-Non, tu ne peux pas. »

Je regarde la blonde avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin. Si j'étais bien de se monde, moi aussi je serais sensé me changer en animal et ce n'est pas le cas… Donc… J'ai raison ! Ils sont tous les deux complètement fou et je suis bien dans un asile ! Naruto 1, les cinglés 0 !

« Tsunade a fait plusieurs analyses sur toi lorsque tu étais dans le coma. Tu n'as pas de signe de vie animal en toi. Tu n'es qu'un humain. De plus les croisements ne fonctionnent pas. Si je me marie avec Tsunade et qu'on a un fils, il sera soit cheval, soit hérisson. Pas les deux, M'expliquât le vieux Jiraya.  
- Donc … Je ne peux pas être le fils de votre pote ! Votre théorie tombe à l'eau ! Dis-je avec un sourire et un regard victorieux, heureux de les avoir eus à leur propre piège.  
-C'est là où repose toute l'énigme. Repris la femme en se levant, pas le moins du monde ébranlé par ma déclaration de victoire. Tu as tout pour prouver que tu es le fils de Minato, cependant, cet élément manque à l'appel. C'est plutôt décevant d'ailleurs… Minato possédait la meilleur ligné de tout le pays, voire du monde. C'est peut-être ça qui lui donnait le pouvoir de crée des portes. Konoha a perdu beaucoup avec sa disparition et celle de son fils. »

La blonde, enfin Tsunade si j'ai bien compris, baisse la tête et soupir, visiblement chagrinée. Plus les deux vieux parlent et plus je suis perplexe. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un jeu vidéo ou dans un bon film.  
A vrai dire si tout ça est vrai, je m'en fiche éperdument d'avoir quitté mon ancien monde. Je n'ai rien là-bas. Ouai, peut-être quelques potes mais vite fait… La vie entre le foyer et les différents tuteurs n'a jamais été vraiment terrible. Faut dire que je ne suis pas non plus facile à vivre…  
J'ai toujours été très turbulent. A mon âge je me suis déjà attiré pas mal d'ennuis… Autant ne pas leur en parler. S'ils sont vraiment fous ils seraient capables de m'exécuter pour avoir volé un jeu vidéo… Cependant plus je pense à cette théorie de l'asile moins elle me plaît. Peut-être suis-je fou moi aussi, ou peut-être qu'au final, j'ai envie d'y croire à leur histoire fantastique. Après tout si je suis bien le garçon dont il me parle, je suis d'une haute ligné et mon père était L'**Homme** le plus puissant du monde !  
Fait chier quand-même que moi je ne puisse pas me changer en une bestiole… Même en hérissons, c'est mieux que rien…

« Bon Naruto, ton état de santé est bon alors, en tant qu'Hokage je vais te permettre de vivre ici. Tu auras un petit appartement et tu iras dès demain à la faculté ninja. Tu as de la chance tu arrives pile poil pour la rentrée ! Je t'explique un peu le fonctionnement de notre village :  
De 6 à 12 ans, chaque enfant suit les cours de l'académie ninja. Entre 12 et 16 ans, ils remplissent leurs première mission en équipe et augmente leur niveau. Pour finir de 16 à 22 ans, il y a la faculté ninja et ensuite c'est fini, c'est le début des vraies missions. De mon côté je vais mener mon enquête pour savoir qui tu es réellement… Tu as des questions ?  
- Oui ! C'est quoi Hokage ?  
- C'est la chef du village gamin. Tsunade est la meilleur Kunoichi, c'est a dire femme ninja, de Konoha. C'est pour ça qu'elle porte se titre. »

Je bug, mon cerveau a trop reçus d'information pour la journée et toutes les dernières directives que vient de me donner Tsunade ont du mal à me rentrer dans le crâne. Mais une fois l'assimilation faite je réalise que je suis encore très loin d'avoir tout compris sur ce monde !

« Attendez les vieux… C'est quoi cette histoire de ninja ?  
- Ah oui : Konoha est un village de ninja. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tous les villages de ce monde mais il faut croire que tu es bien tombé. Je me fais pas de soucis pour toi, vue l'adresse avec laquelle t'as escaladé la façade de l'hôpital tu devrais t'adapter assez vite, ironise Tsunade.  
Jiraya va te conduire et ton appartement et te montrer la faculté, je viendrais quand même te chercher demain matin. »

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois bouder ou non… Les cours, la fac et tout, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc mais être ninja, ça c'est vraiment cool !  
En même temps que je m'imagine combattre les méchant a la _Jacky Chan_, je suis gentiment le vieux du nom de Jiraya jusqu'à mon nouveau chez-moi.  
Ça aussi c'est la classe ! Plus de tuteurs, plus d'ordre, plus de couvre-feu ni de restrictions… Finalement j'suis contant d'être tombé dans ce village de paysan ! Enfin de paysan-ninja…

« Regarde Naruto, c'est ici la faculté. »

Intrigué, je tourne la tête pour admirer le bâtiment. La première chose que me choque c'est la taille de la structure. Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà vue une école aussi grande… Même les facs de Tokyo ont pâle allure comparé.  
Admiratif, je m'arrête pour mieux regarder.  
Pas de grillage, pas de portail. Juste un petit chemin de Terre qui monte en pente jusqu'à l'entrée. La façade est jaune pâle et orné de beaucoup de fenêtre. Le toit est plat mais quelques cheminées grises dépassent, ainsi que deux énormes réserves d'eau. Balayant du regard les alentour je remarque à travers la forêt qui entoure le chemin et l'école quelques maison : certainement des résidences étudiant. Enfin j'imagine. Ça peut tout aussi bien être les maisons du corps enseignant. Cependant ces quelques petite maisonnées ne sont présente que devants la structure. Derrière même si je n'y vois pas très bien, on dirait qu'il n'y a que le la forêt qui s'étend sur des kilomètre. Plus qu'entourer l'école : Elle semble faire le tour du village tout entier. Elle a l'aire si vaste que je me demande comment quelqu'un a réussi à me trouver la dedans alors que j'étais dans le coma entrain de pourrir dans un coin je ne sais ou…

« Ouah ! C'est super grand ! Dis-je à mon accompagnateur.  
-Ça tu peux le dire… Et tu n'as pas vue l'intérieur ! Enfin, tu découvriras tout ça demain de toute façon. » Le vieux se remis en marche tout en continuant de parler, m'incitant a stopper mon analyse des lieux pour le suivre. « Tu devras faire attention à toi, Naruto. Fils de Minato ou pas, pour le moment, tu n'es rien du tout ici. Tu n'es pas un ninja et tu es incapable de te transformer en animal… »

J'émets un grognement d'incompréhension et le regarde en relevant un sourcil.

« Et alors ça fait quoi ?  
-Et bien… En fait, tu seras un peu comme un âne puant, borgne et a trois pattes au beau milieu d'une écurie de pur-sang. »

Cette fois je pouffe de rire. Je tourne la tête pour regarder droit devants moi, un sourire ironique accroché aux lèvres. Apparemment peut-importe le monde dans lequel je suis : Je resterais toujours le même Naruto Uzumaki, orphelin, bête, indiscipliné et tout simplement inférieur au reste du monde. Comme me l'a dit mon tout premier tuteur, alors que je n'avais pas encore cinq ans : « Il faut bien des paillassons pour que les grand de ce monde puisse s'essuyer les pieds dessus. » Visiblement cette phrase est vraie de partout dans l'univers.

« Pfff, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude ! Déclarais-je au bout d'une poignée de seconde.  
- Peut-être mais ça sera pas à la même échelle. Tien regarde, tu vois la fille blonde là-bas ? »

Discrètement il me montre une jeune fille qui marche de profil un peu plus loin. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont ramenés en une queue de cheval haute et une mèche lui tombe sur le visage. Ses yeux bleus fixent le chemin qu'elle suit avec détermination, comme si elle était prête à sauter à la gorge du premier qui lui couperait la route. Elle est vêtue d'un ensemble violet assez sexy composé d'un haut court qui laisse voir son ventre et d'une minijupe fendu sur le côté. Quelques bandes et résilles sont enroulées autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, lui donnant un style de guerrière qui n'entache en rien sa beauté.

« Ouai, elle est mignonne… Dis-je en la suivant du regard, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres.  
- Certes, en attendant son animal c'est le puma. Je te déconseille de l'énerver. » Déclare Jiraya, coupant immédiatement mes espoirs à la racine.

Je soupire et regarde la sublime jeune fille disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente. Ça m'énerve de savoir que je ne pourrais pas m'approcher d'elle sous seul prétexte que son « animal intérieur » est féroce… Même sans voir plus loin, j'aurais pu tout simplement m'en faire une amie. Ça m'aurait fait du bien un monde ou mes amis ne sont pas tous des jeune voyou lâche et sans la moindre once de conscience… Je ne dis pas être meilleur que mes anciens compagnons du foyer, loin de là. J'ai juste eu la chance de conservé ma flamme intérieur allumé malgré mon existence pénible. Eux n'ont pas réussi et ont perdu tout espoir d'avoir un jour une vie meilleur. Peut-être ont-ils raison au final de baisser les bras. Ça fait 16 ans que je me bas et je n'ai toujours pas la moindre once de résultat… Certes j'ai changé de monde, mais à quoi bon si c'est pour rester méprisé de tous de la même façon que sur terre ? Énervé par mes pensées je me plante devant Jiraya, sourcil froncé.

« Ça va se n'est pas comme si elle allait m'attaquer sans raison non plus ! Lui dis-je, plus dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse positive qui ranimerais un peu ma flamme que dans le but de m'énerver sur lui.  
-Elle, non. Mais fait gaffe au groupe Akatsuki. »

Je souffle un grand coup, plus ou moins rassurer. Je peux encore espérer que ici ma vie sera meilleur, même juste un peu plus que sur terre… Jiraya avance vers moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je relève les yeux vers lui et nous reprenons notre marche en silence. C'est finalement moi qui, curieux, reprend notre conversation.

« C'est quoi ce groupe ? L'Akatsuki dont vous m'avez parlé Jiraya ? »

Jiraya prend son temps pour répondre puis se met a parler lentement, comme si ce qu'il avait à me dire était vraiment important et qu'il fallait absolument que je le retienne.

« C'est une sorte d'organisation entre quelques professeurs et élèves… Ils cherchent à prendre le pouvoir depuis des années et à renverser l'Hokage. Leur but est de crée les meilleurs lignées et les plus beaux croisements pour obtenir des ninjas dont le potentiel atteindrait des sommets. Seulement cela ferait revenir à la surface les mariages forcé et l'exile, voir l'exécution des plus faibles… »

Je fixe Jiraya, les yeux exorbité. Comment des personnes aillant des idées aussi dégelassent peuvent-elles être lâché dans le nature ?! Depuis quand a-t-on le droit de tuer les plus faibles ?! Même sur terre cela ne se faisaient pas !

« C'est atroces ! On devrait les jeter dehors ! Dis-je en m'emportant.  
-On devait mais on ne peut pas. Répond le vieux, visiblement aussi énervé que moi contre cet organisation. En plus de faire la puissance de Konoha, ils font aussi la richesse du village. Tant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrive à battre Tsunade, nous sommes tranquille. Cependant les deux fils de la famille Uchiwa sont des vraies menaces… Le grand, Itachi, est plutôt pacifiste pour un Akatsuki. Par contre Sasuke, qui a ton âge, j'espère être mort le jour où il quittera la fac… »

Bon, faut pas perdre espoirs… Un tableau ne peut pas être parfait non ? Faut bien quelques ombres. Je me demande a quoi peuvent bien ressemble Sasuke et Itachi Uchiwa…

« Il y a d'autres membres de l'Akatsuki mis a par eux ?  
-Bien sûr. Il y a Orochimaru le serpent, Kabuto le dragon qui est le second de Orochimaru, Kisame le requin, Deidara le chacal, Nagato le lion, Sasori le scorpion, Zetsu le caméléon, Hidan le bufle, Kakazu la muraine, Juugo l'éléphant et Suigetsu le piranha. »

Désespérément j'essaye de retenir chaque nom débiter par Jiraya mais c'est un combat perdu d'avance… Ma mémoire défaillante ne me permettra jamais de me rappeler de tout ça…

« Ça en fais du monde… Je pourrais jamais retenir tout leur nom…  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils sont toujours ensemble et portent tous un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessiné dessus. »

Je souffle, rassuré de ne pas avoir à tout retenir. Dès que je verrais un manteau noir a nuages rouge, je fiche le camp et tout se passera bien ! Du moins j'espère…

« Au fait Jiraya… Il n'y a pas de filles ? Et aussi je voulais savoir… Vous ne m'avez pas dit en quoi il se transforme Itachi et Sasuke ?  
- Aucune fille chez l'Akatsuki. Quant à Itachi Uchiwa, il a pris de sa mère : c'est une panthère noire. Sasuke, c'est un cas a par. C'est un croisé. »

Je tors la bouche, perplexe. Déjà que l'absence de fille chez l'Akatsuki me perturbe, alors la révélation pour Sasuke me dérange vraiment.

« Je croyais que les croisements étaient impossible…  
- C'était vrai, jusqu'à qu'il vienne au monde. Et crois-moi ce n'est pas le genre de bestiau que tu as envies de croiser. »

Mouai… J'en connais beaucoup moi des animaux que je n'ai pas envies de croiser. Je me demande avec quoi on peut mélanger une panthère noire…  
Enfin bref, Jiraya s'immobilise au pied d'un immeuble et me lance un trousseau de clef.

« Troisième étage et première à droite. Tu devrais avoir de quoi survivre dedans.  
-Compris, a plus le vieux ! »

Enfin ! Mon appartement à moi !  
Pressé, j'escalade les trois étages sans prendre le temps de regarder a quoi ressemble le couloir et je me jette dans le premier appartement a droite. Je le parcours en long en large et en travers.  
Certes c'est tout petit, mais c'est à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Je peux faire ce que je veux et je n'ai rien à partager avec personne !  
Quand on rentre on tombe dans le salon. Tout au fond de la pièce à gauche dans l'ange des murs un lit, qui fera aussi visiblement office de canapé. Là ou devrais se trouver une table de nuit se dresse une armoire. Au pied du lit sur le mur qui me fait face quand je rentre se trouve la première fenêtre. Au centre de la pièce se dresse une table ronde en bois mat assorti au reste des meubles, équipé de quatre chaises. Pour finir une étagère se trouve dans l'angle du mur de droite et du mur du fond, faisant face au lit. Sur le mur de droite je découvre un petit passage dépourvus de porte qui donne à la cuisine. Cette dernière est équipée d'un meuble de rangement servant de plan de travail, d'un évier, d'un frigo et d'une cuisinière. On peut à peine se déplacer dedans tellement elle est petite mais au moins il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans et malgré la petite taille de la fenêtre au dessus de l'évier, la pièce est bien éclairée. De l'autre côté de l'appartement, c'est-à-dire quand on rentre directement à gauche, une porte mène à la salle d'eau. Cette dernière dispose d'un évier directement à gauche avec au-dessus un miroir fixé au mur et sous lequel un petit meuble est rempli de serviette. A droite les toilettes, important mais pas très intéressant... Puis de suite face à moi quand je rentre un petit bac de douche a peine assez large pour que je rentre dedans. Je n'ai pas intérêt à grandir beaucoup…  
Mon inspection terminé je me laisse tomber comme une grosse larve sur le lit dans un soupir satisfait.  
Finalement il n'est pas si mal se nouveau monde…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Et dernière recommandation : Si on te le demande, tu ne viens pas de la planète Terre mais du pays de la Terre d'accord ? La nuance n'est pas grande mais ça passera beaucoup mieux. »

Malgré que Jiraya m'ait montré ou se trouve la fac, mamie-Tsunade a tout de même trouvé ça drôle de débarquer chez moi ce matin aux aurores pour me refaire le topo et s'assurer que je n'arrive pas en retard à mon premier jour…  
A présent face au chemin de terre qui monte en pente douce jusqu'à l'établissement, je me sens plus existé que jamais ! J'ai la sensation que cette école n'aura rien à voir avec toutes celles que j'ai connu dans le passé… Cependant je suis aussi plus inquiet que je ne l'ai jamais été… Visiblement ici, ça ne rigole pas ! Mon tempérament n'étant pas des plus faciles, j'ai bien peur de perdre mon self contrôle et d'avoir quelques accrochages… J'aimerais bien éviter cela dit. La perspective de me battre contre un lion ou une murène géante ne me dit vraiment rien… En pensant à ça au fait ! Je ne sais toujours pas quel animal citer si on me le demande… Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que la voie est libre puis me penche vers Tsunade pour le lui demander à voix basse.

« Hey mamie, si on me demande quel animal je suis ?  
- Invente. J'avertirais tes professeurs mais ne te fait pas remarquer auprès des élèves, d'accord ? »

J'invente… Bon, faut que je trouve un truc cool.  
Tsunade me pousse pour m'inciter à avancer vers l'enceinte. Je lui lance un regard noir et reprend ma marche à mon rythme. Aliène, ninja ou bestiole, ni elle ni personne ici ne me fait vraiment peur. Après tout on fonctionne tous de la même façon. Enfin je crois… Oh mon Dieu ! T'en je suis tombé dans un monde ou les ramen n'existe pas et que tout le monde se nourries de légumes cuit à la vapeur ! C'est vrai, s'ils se changent tous en animaux, ils refusent peut-être de les manger ! Catastrophe ! Ils mangent par la bouche au moins ? Et les toilettes, ils sont pareils pour tout le monde ? Il y a des litières pour ceux qui ont pour animaux les félins ? Et si je me trompe de porte et que je vais dans la litière ?  
Perdue dans mes réflexions peu pertinentes, je ne regarde plus ou je vais et je percute violemment une personne juste devant les cinq larges marches entouré de deux gros pilons qui donne dans l'école. J'essaye de me rattraper pour pas tombé, mais la chute est inévitable.  
Une foi au sol je regarde en face de moi et vois que l'autre élève est également tombé. Je me relève d'un bond et lui offre un grand sourire pour m'excuser.

« Désolé mec, j'avais la tête ailleurs.  
-Hm. Grogne-t-il. »

Étant le premier à m'être remis sur pied je lui tends la main pour l'aider à en faire de même, affichant une mine vraiment navré. Le mec en question attrape ma main après une petite hésitation et je le relève. Il est grand, un peu plus que moi, et ses yeux sont aussi noir que ses cheveux.

« Tu es nouveau ? » Me demande-t-il en relevant un sourcil.  
« Ouai je viens du… Du… Le machin de la Terre…  
-Le Pays ?  
-Oui ! Voilà. Je suis du Pays de la Terre ! »

Bon certes, je n'ai pas eu l'aire très malin… Mais valait mieux ça que parler de Planète. Apparemment les gens d'ici n'aiment pas trop les Terriens. Ce n'est pas cool ça d'ailleurs, moi j'aurais rencontré un aliène à Tokyo j'aurais été sympa avec lui. J'aurais eu plein de question à lui poser, genre si eux aussi ils ont des vaches et si ils les bouffent comme nous…

« Hey oh, t'es toujours là ? Je t'ai demandé ton nom et ton animal ! S'énerve le grand brun, visiblement vexé que je ne l'écoute pas.  
- Ah oui oui pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs... Encore... Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto ! Et mon animal c'est… Euh… Une vache. »

Je vois l'inconnue froncer les sourcils. Une vache… Voilà ou ça m'emmène de penser à n'importe quoi plutôt que de me concentrer ! Pour la peine je continuerais à en bouffer de la vache, même si c'est interdit ici je ferais du braconnage de vache !

« Oh. Eh bien, Enchanter le ruminant.  
- Va-y moque toi… Et t'es quoi toi d'abord ?  
- Moi, je suis un Uchiwa. Sasuke. Dévoilât-il d'un ton hautain. »

Je me fige. Il est passé ou le manteau noir avec les nuages rouges qui devais me prévenir que c'était un membre de l'Akatsuki ?! Finalement je ravale ma salive et me ressaisit. Il n'a pas l'air si méchant que ce que Jiraya m'a dit… Je suis même étonné que ce soit lui le « féroce animal croisé que tu ne veux pas croiser »… Oh ! J'ai fait un jeu de mots ! Bref, il ne fait pas si peur que ça leur membre de l'Akatsuki ou je ne sais quoi… Bon certes il pète un peu plus haut que son cul, mais il n'a pas l'aire mauvais. Je ne le vois pas s'attaquer à mamie-Tsunade pour prendre le pouvoir…

« Sasuke ! Éloigne-toi du nouveau immédiatement ! Hurle une voix derrière moi. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de tourner la tête que déjà entre dans mon champ de vision un garçon plutôt… Étrange… Et encore c'est un euphémisme.  
Il est habillé d'une combinaison moulante verte, c'est cheveux noirs sont coiffé en coupe au bol et même si je ne les aient perçus que pendant une second, qu'es qu'il a de gros sourcils !  
Il s'interpose entre moi et l'Uchiwa, comme pour me défendre.  
Quelques secondes après d'autres personnes nous rejoignent. Il y a une fille chatain coiffé avec deux chignions. Elle porte une tunique blanche décorer d'une bande pourpre, assorti a son pantalon ambre. Dans son dos est fixé un gros parchemin qui a l'aire de peser son poids, mais il ne semble pas la gêner. Une autre fille se tient à ses coté. Il me semble l'avoir déjà aperçu marché dans le village. Elle a les cheveux roses, coupé plutôt court et lez yeux vert. Elle est vêtue d'une robe rouge avec quelques bandes blanche dessiné dessus. Sa robe est fendu jusqu'au hanche sur les coté mais sa pudeur est préservé par un short moulant qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux. Moi qui pensais que l'équipe était au complet, je me trompais. Un autre gar aux yeux blancs rejoint les deux filles. Ses cheveux brun sont longs, ils lui arrivent en bas du dos et son attaché a la pointe par un élastique. Mis a par ses yeux c'est lui qui a l'air le plus normal, vêtu d'un chandail blanc et d'un short noir. Derrière lui une autre fille aux yeux identiques que les siens, sûrement sa sœur ou sa cousine… Leur lien de parenté est flagrant : La forme de leur visage se ressemble et leur cheveux aussi. Ceux de la fille sont un peu plus foncés et elle les porte détaché, laissant une large frange lui tomber sur le front. Tout comme l'autre mec aux yeux blanc ses habilles sont discret : un ensemble de survêtement large dont le haut est blanc et mauve et le pantalon bleu marine. Comme si ma protection n'étaient pas encore suffisamment sûr arrivent trois autres garçons qui se glissent au côté des autres membres du gang. L'un reconnaissable à des kilomètres avec ses cheveux rouge et ses yeux bleu pâle cerclé de noir. Il porte un drôle de truc dans son dos, sur son long manteau pourpre renforcé par un gilet mauve dont les fentes laissent voir un pantalon noir ample. Une sorte de gourde… Enfin bref, le second mec quant à lui est très très pâle et porte une veste noire tellement courte qu'elle ne lui couvre que les pectoraux. Son pantalon est simple, noir et ample. Il porte un sac à dos aux bretelles rouge du quel dépasse le manche d'une épée courte… J'avoue que voir ça ne me rassure pas trop… C'est autorisé les armes blanches dans une école ?... Pour finir, le dernier est plutôt corpulent et a des spirales dessiné sur les joues. Ses longs cheveux châtain sont tout ébouriffés, un peu comme ceux de Jiraya. Sur son pantalon gris il porte un long manteau rouge par-dessus le quel sont disposé quelques parties d'armure. Tout comme pour l'arme du gars super pâle, ça ne me rassure pas… Mais alors vraiment pas du tout ! Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une armure dans une école heiin ?!  
Enfin, je me rassure moi-même en me disant que cette petite armé semble être là plus pour me protéger que pour me combattre.  
Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur chacun d'eux, je ne remarque que deux points identique entre tous : Une sorte de bandeau décoré d'une plaque de fer sur lesquels sont dessiné un même symbole, et leurs chaussures. Espèce de sandale qui tiennent la cheville… Les mêmes que les miennes. Beaucoup d'entre eux porte aussi des bandages ou des résilles autour des bras et des jambes. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…

N'ayant plus rien a inspecté pour me changer les idées et ne pas penser à ma situation délicate je relève les yeux pour les poser sur Sasuke et je prends le temps de le détailler. Ses cheveux noir ébène tombent sur son visage en deux grosse mèche mais derrières son crâne, ils rebiquent façon perroquet. Ses yeux sont si noirs qu'ils est impossible de faire la distinction entre ses iris et ses rétines. Il est vêtu un chandail blanc bien trop large pour lui qu'il porte ouvert, laissant la peau claire de son torse musclé visible à tous. Autour de sa taille est accrochée une énorme ceinture de corde violette qui fait deux tours et qui tient en place à l'aide d'un double nœud. Par-dessus son pantalon noir est posé un tissu bleu marine dont je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité… Comme tout le monde il porte les fameuses sandales, mais les siennes remontent sur ses mollets puis disparaissant sous son pantalon qui lui arrive aux genoux. Ses avants bras aussi sont cachés par deux mitaines qui disparaissent sous les larges manches de son chandail. Comme tous les autres il porte autour du cou le fameux bandeau mais sur le sien, le petit logo est rayé. Pour finir en beauté, ce n'est que maintenant que je découvre le grand Katana qu'il porte dans le dos, accroché a son étrange ceinture. Ce n'est qu'alors que je réalise que de tous, c'est celui qui porte l'ensemble le plus étrange et pourtant, c'est celui qui m'a le moins choqué. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour lui, qu'il était fait pour avoir ce look. Maman… J'aurais vue son katana plus tôt je ne l'aurais jamais aidé à se relevé : je serais plutôt parti en courant !

« Ça va, vous pouvez vous le garder, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une pauvre vache… » Crache Sasuke en partant, les mains dans les poches.

Le moins que je puisse dire est que je n'apprécie vraiment pas la réflexion. Piqué dans ma fierté j'oublie la présence du Katana et je traverse la foule. Je me place devant la grenouille au gros sourcil pour remettre en place le fuyard. Peu importe l'arme, le titre ou l'animal… Je suis assez souvent rabaissé comme ça pour que je laisse quelqu'un qui ne me connais même pas le faire !

« T'as déjà vue la taille d'une corne de vache ? Car refait une réflexion comme ça et elle va finir dans ton cul ! Ça t'évitera de péter plus haut que lui! »

Ma repartie eut pour effet de stopper l'avancé de Sasuke vers le couloir. Il s'arrête en haut des cinq marches et reste figé. Tout à coup je m'en veux un peu… Beaucoup… Oui bon d'accord j'ai envie de partir en courant de nouveau. Cependant ça ne va pas être possible dans l'immédiat, tout le monde me fixe… Aller, courage ! J'assume ! Je suis fier, je suis téméraire, et aliène ou pas se Sasuke a bien chercher ce qu'il vient de se prendre dans la gueule !  
Je ne le vois pas se retourner ni même bouger le moindre muscle. Tout ce que je vois c'est le bras de la grenouille aux gros sourcils passé devant moi. S'en suit un bruit de ferraille.  
Posant les yeux par terre, je vois une dizaine d'armes ninjas recouvrir le sol…  
Pas le temps d'analyser la situation, je sens une grande pression qui me tire par l'oreille. C'est tellement douloureux que je n'ai d'autre choix que de me laisser emporter en arrière.  
Dès lors que je sens la pression se relâcher j'en profite pour masser mon oreille endolorie. Une fois soulagé je soupire et rouvre les yeux pour découvrir où j'ai atterri. Je ne suis plus devant l'école mais sur le côté de celle-ci, l'entrée principale m'est cachée par le grand mur contre lequel je suis appuyé.

Face à moi le gang de la grenouille au gros sourcil me fixe. En tête, la fille aux cheveux rose qui semble essayer de me tuer par son regard… Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a traîné par l'oreille jusqu'ici d'ailleurs !

« Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es un grand malade ! Je ne sais pas de quelle planète tu viens mais ne reparle plus JAMAIS comme ça à un Akatsuki ! Hurle-t-elle.  
- Alors déjà que tu me ruine l'oreille maintenant tu t'en prends aussi à mes tympans ! »

A mon tour de la fusiller du regard, néanmoins cela ne semble pas la calmer, loin de là, et elle se remet à hurler une fois encore…

« Tu devrais me remercié d'être toujours vivant, baka ! Depuis quand une vache se permet d'insulter un Akatsuki ! »

De nouveau je me sens piqué, mais vue les événements récent, je me contente de croiser les bras et de prendre une mine boudeuse… Je n'ai pas très envies de me refaire attaqué par des armes de guerre…

« Roh ça va hein ! Votre Hokage c'est une jument ! Entre une jument et une vache il n'y a pas une grande différence…  
- N'insulte pas Tsunade-Sama ! »

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais la furie de la fille aux cheveux rose en face de moi semble monter en flèche. Ses yeux lancent des flammes et elle est devenue toute rouge… C'est marrant on dirait qu'elle va exploser.

« Calme-toi, Sakura ! »

Intrigué par cette voie rauque, je tourne la tête vers son propriétaire. Visiblement c'est le mec aux yeux blanc.

« Désolé Neji… S'excuse le bonbon rose. Mais j'ai vraiment crue qu'on allait le perdre ! Dit-elle pour sa défense.  
- Mon Héros ! »

La voix qui venait de hurler et de couper bonbon rose se matérialise en la grenouille aux gros sourcils qui se jette à mon cou en pleurant… OK… Si je l'envoi balader, lui aussi il risque de me tuer ?... Parce que là sa me démange vraiment !

« Enfin quelqu'un qui a dit à Sasuke les mots que j'ai toujours rêvé de lui envoyer en pleine face ! »

Suite à la déclaration de gros sourcil je me détends un peu. Ça fait toujours plaisir un peu de reconnaissance ! Mais quand même… Déjà que je me trouve étrange de penser à des vaches…

« Ah ouai ?... Toi aussi tu penses souvent à des cornes de vaches ? »

La grenouille se recule légèrement et me fixe avec un regard aussi perplexe que le mien. Je crois qu'il faut que je me calme avec les vaches… Peut-être c'est mon inconscient qui a envies de steak…  
Intrigué par un long soupire qui vient de ma gauche, je tourne la tête vers le reste du groupe. C'est la fille avec les deux pompons sur la tête.

« Au moins on a trouvé un ami pour Lee… Dit-elle, visiblement partagé entre le soulagement et le désespoir. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom Marguerite ? Poursuit-elle.  
-Ah ah… Très marrant le surnom… Dis-je ironiquement. Uzumaki Naruto. Je te demanderais bien le tien mais après tout le monde va se présenter et je vais devoir mémoriser tous vos noms… Et je ne suis pas sûr que mon cerveau en soit capable. »

Aillant peur de vexé mon public, je leur adresse un gentil regard et un petit sourire désolé. Cependant l'un d'entre eux n'a pas du tout l'aire d'approuver mon choix. Dans un geste si rapide et violant que je manque de peu de tomber en avant, gros sourcil passe son bras autour de mon cou.

« Voilà un bon défit pour tes neurones ! S'exclame-t-il. Je vais te dire le nom de tout le monde le plus vite possible et toi tu vas devoir tout répéter ! Il me lâche et se place entre moi et le reste du groupe. « Attention, prêt, feu, partez ! :  
Gaara, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata !  
Neji, Sai, Choji et moi c'est Leeeee ! »

Je le fixe, perplexe, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté.

« … C'est moi ou tu viens de me les présenter sur la chanson du générique de fin de Pokémon ? »

La grenouille me dévisage en penchant sa tête de l'autre côté… Visiblement ça n'existe pas Pokémon chez les aliènes. Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de les appeler les aliènes parce qu'à chaque fois j'imagine des petit êtres vert avec une tête énorme et des yeux globuleux…

« Poke-quoi ? M'interroge Lee, incrédule.  
- Non rien oubli. Bon ça va ils ne sont pas dure vos nom, je devrais m'en sortir. Et merci pour l'Uchiwa.  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Me répond… Heu… Miss bonbon rose... Celle qui ma pincé l'oreille… Sakura ! Me répond Sakura en souriant. »

C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie retenti. J'observe alors tout le groupe pâlir.  
Tous se mettent à courir à une vitesse folle vers l'entrée. Lee m'attrape par la manche et me traîne à sa suite mais je peine vraiment à suivre, j'ai l'impression d'être un sac de patate qu'il tire derrière lui. En même temps c'est un truc de fou comme il cour vite ! j'ai jamais vue ça de ma vie !

« Pourquoi on cours comme ça ?! Dis-je d'une voix forte pour que Lee puisse entendre malgré la vitesse.  
- C'est Kabuto qui réparti les classes cette année ! On est fichu si on arrive en retard ! Répond gros sourcil en pleurant. »

Je fronce les sourcils tout en continuant ma course. Qu'es qui peut bien nous arrivé si on arrive en retard de quelques secondes ? Puis Kabuto… Kabuto…

« Kabuto… J'ai déjà entendu son nom… Ce n'est pas un membre de l'Akatsuki ?  
-Oui, le dragon ! Et on va finir carboniser si tu continues de courir aussi lentement ! » S'énerve Sakura qui cours à nos côtés.

En attendant, moi je cours le plus vite que je peux ! Et si ça c'est lent pour eux, c'est quoi « vite » dans leur monde ? Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir… A moins qu'ils me portent, dans ce cas ça ne me gêne pas.

« On y est ! » Déclare Lee.

Sans ralentir on rentre dans l'amphithéâtre en s'assaillant ou l'on peut. A peine ais-je posé mes fesses qu'un homme entre par la porte du bas, sûrement Kabuto. Sauvé.  
Alors que je commence à me détendre, je ne sais quelle obscure raison me fait tourner la tête vers ma gauche. Juste après la place libre à côté de moi est assis Sasuke qui me lance un regard noir.  
Ravalant ma salive, je me dis que finalement je n'ai pas tant de raison de me détendre que ça…

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Kabuto. Mon animal est le dragon et cette année je serais le professeur principal des troisièmes années. »

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis soulagé tout a cou. Cet homme dégage quelque chose de désagréable… Brrr… J'en ai des frissons rien qu'à le regarder. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle d'homme en pensant à lui… Il n'a pas grand-chose d'humain ! Quarte cornes pointes derrières son crâne, dont les bases sont caché par ses cheveux blanc qui lui arrive en bas de la nuque. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses yeux fendus sont entouré d'un marquage violet qui suit l'arrête de son nez pour finir sur ses tempes. Sa peau est recouverte d'écailles blanches et de sa longue cape noire décorer de nuages rouge dépasse un serpent blanc dressé à ses côtés. Sans déconner… Il est vraiment flippant ! Bien plus que Sasuke ! Je suis déjà au dernier rang de l'amphi mais s'il avait été possible de mettre encore plus de distance entre lui et moi je l'aurais fait sans hésitation.

« Je vais maintenant vous présenter au reste du corps enseignant. Premières années, vous serez avec Asuma. Deuxième années, Orochimaru. Quatrième année, Kurenai. Cinquième année, Gai et sixième année Kakashi. Vos professeurs de sport dépendront de ceux que vous choisirez. Petit rappel : Vous devez tous choisir trois sports de différentes catégories dont au moins un sport collectif. Vous pouvez choisir :  
-En sport combat : Aizu Itto Ryu, Aikido, Karate, judo ou Aiki Jutsu.  
-En athlétisme: endurance, trois-fois-cinq-cent ou sprint.  
-En sports collectifs: football, le rugby, le baseball, le handball ou le basketball.  
-En sports de raquette : tennis, badminton ou squash.  
-Et pour finir en sport « autre catégories » : Natation, tir à l'arc, Katana ou survie-souplesse.  
Vous avez une semaine pour vous inscrire.  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit alors, première année, veuillez descendre s'il vous plais. »

A peine Kabuto a-t-il eu fini sa phrase que je bondis vers mes nouveaux amis, m'éloignant ainsi de Sasuke. Pas que j'ai peur de lui, oh ça non ! J'ai plutôt peur qu'un nouveau accrochage se produise et que je me retrouve moi pauvre Terrien face à un monstres tout en griffes, en crocs, en dard et en tentacules…. Berk !  
A présent rangé derrière notre professeur, je suis agréablement surpris de découvrir que toute ma bande fait partie des premières années. Il y a également Sasuke ainsi que la blonde que j'ai croisée hier, le puma. Puis d'autres élèves que je ne connais pas du tout.  
Arrivé devants la salle nous nous apprêtons tous à rentrer mais Asuma-Sensei nous bloque le passage.

« Uzumaki Naruto ? »

J'avale ma salive, intimidé, mais finalement je me redresse pour faire face à notre professeur en faisant un pas en avant vers lui.  
Cet homme a beau avoir une carrure imposante, il me rassure. Il parait normal, humain… Aucun rapport avec Kabuto ! Ses cheveux courts et brun descendent en pattes sur son visage pour lui dessiner une barbe. Son regard sombre semble posé et paisible. Entre ses lèves souriantes il tient une cigarette qui semble se consumer sans qu'il ne tire dessus… Enfin une école ou il n'est pas interdit de fumer ! Enfin pour les profs… Pour les élèves je ne sais pas encore… Pour ce qui ai des habilles, Assuma semble vêtu d'un « ensemble traditionnel » je m'explique : j'ai vue beaucoup d'adulte habillé ainsi, avec un blouson vert au col droit et comportant des poches sur la poitrine. En dessous il porte un ensemble de survêtement bleu.

« Oui c'est moi. Finis-je par dire d'une voie claire.  
-Rentre, j'ai deux mots à te dire. Les autres, attendez dehors. »

Quoi ? Mais je n'ai encore rien fait ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi… La tête basse je m'introduis dans la salle, Asuma sur les talons. Levant timidement les yeux ver lui, je réalise qu'il n'a pas vraiment l'aire énervé. Avec un peu de chance s'il veut me parler, ce n'est en rien à cause de mon petit accrochage de ce matin… Je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts !

« Bonjour Naruto. Alors, ce nouveau monde te plaît ? »

Je me redresse et sourie. Visiblement il n'a pas voulue me voir pour me punir et ça me lève un poids de la poitrine. J'aurais mal pris le fait d'être collé dès les premiers jours… Surtout si c'est Kabuto qui s'occupe de surveiller les collés !

« Mamie-Tsunade a pu vous parler ? Ouai il est génial ! Mais votre groupe, l'Akatsuki là, il est flippant… Sasuke était à deux doigts de me découper en tranche ce matin. »

Suite à mon aveux je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et lance un regard noir en direction de la porte, comme si je pouvais voir le concerné à travers le mur. A mes coté, j'entends Asuma soupirer et je reporte mon attention sur lui.

« Naruto… Je suis très sérieux. Reste discret. J'ai déjà eu des échos sur ce qu'il s'est produit ce matin, ça ne doit plus recommencer. Garde ta langue dans ta poche, même si c'est dur. Tu n'es pas un ninja et aucun animal ne t'es associé. N'importe lequel des élèves présent ici pourrait te tuer en moins d'une seconde, et ils ne se gêneront pas si tu les agaces. Les lois ne sont pas les mêmes ici que chez toi, tuer un homme n'est pas pénalisé s'il s'agit d'un duel. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Moi qui était dans un premier temps rassuré de voir que malgré mon dérapage je ne risquais pas l'heure de colle, je suis à présent terrifié a l'idée de me faire déchiqueter sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème !

« Quoi ?! Donc tout à l'heure si Sasuke m'avait tué il n'aurait rien eu ?!  
- Rien du tout, tu as répondu à sa provocation. Il n'en pèche que ce que tu as dit… On a tous rêvé de le lui dire un jour ! »

Asuma se mit à rire mais moi je n'ai pas le cœur à l'accompagner. Je suis encore un peu chambouler par la nouvelle. D'un signe de tête il m'invite à m'asseoir puis retourne ouvrir la porte aux autres élèves.  
Puisque je suis près de la fenêtre il n'y a qu'une place à côté de moi et c'est Lee qui s'y assit. J'crois que j'pourais devenir bien pote avec lui…  
Deux rangs devant moi se trouve Sasuke, également près de la fenêtre.

« Bonjour Tout le monde. Nous nous connaissons tous mais puisque nous avons un nouveau je crois que c'est une bonne occasion pour faire un tour de classe. Je commence : Asuma, mon animal est le taureau et mon élément le vent. A toi Hinata. »

Suite à cette présentation je fronce les sourcils. Un élément ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire d'élément ?! Et merde je ne sais pas quoi répondre moi ! Bon restons zen… On va gentiment écouter les autres et on copiera l'un d'eux.

« Hinata du clan Hyûuga. Animal la tortue et élément de l'eau. » Se présente la fille aux yeux blanc et a la frange.  
« Neji, je suis cousin d'Hinata. Mon élément est la terre et mon animal l'aigle.  
-Sakura, je suis un hippocampe. Élément de l'eau.  
-Tenten, je suis un panda. Élément du feu. » Elle, c'est la fille aux deux macarons sur la tête !  
« Kiba, je suis un chien élément de Terre. » Lui je le connais pas... Il a deux triangles rouge sur les joues et ses canines dépassent comme un vampire. Ses cheveux châtain son tout ébouriffé et son regard a quelque chose d'animal...  
« Gaara, élément sable et animal fennec. » Ah lui je connais ! C'est le mec aux cheveux rouge qui se trimbale une gourde énorme dans le dos !  
« Shikamaru, animal le cerf et élément le vent. » Pareille : Inconnu au bataillon. Il paraît plutôt normal. Seul signe distinctif c'est sa que de cheval bizarre qui fait un peu penser a un palmier...  
« Shino. Je suis une punaise et mon élément est la terre. » Alors lui c'est simple on le vois pas ! La moitié de son visage est caché par le col de sa verste, il porte une petite paire de lunette comme celle qu'on met a la piscine mais super noir, et l'autre partie de son visage est recouverte par la capuche de sa veste...  
« Ino, je suis un puma et je contrôle la terre.  
- Sai. Hibou. Je contrôle l'encre. » Sai ? Hm... C'est le mec super pâle. A se méfier. Il a pas l'air d'être du même bord celui là avec son veston qui lui recouvre que les pectoraux.  
« Mon nom est Choji. Je contrôle l'eau et je suis une orque. » Ah ça c'est le gar bien portant avec les spirales sur les joues !  
« Je suis La bête verte de Konoha ! Rock Lee ! Je suis un guépard et je n'ai pas d'élément.  
- Heu… Bonjour tout le monde… Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et, je suis une vache. Je contrôle le vent. »

Ouai ! J'ai bien géré cette fois-ci ! C'est cool le vent comme élément.

« Hebiko. Animal serpent et élément la foudre. » Alors elle, elle fait peur... Pas besoin de nommer son animal : Elle y ressemble trop ! Elle a les même yeux et le même marquage violet autour que Kabuto le dragon. Elle aussi est très pâle et ses long cheveux noir contrastent violemment avec son teint.  
« Karin. Je suis une hyène qui contrôle le feu. » Hyène ? Hm, elle a pas l'air si mauvaise avec ses cheveux rouge un peu ébouriffé et sa paire de lunette rectangulaire au bout du nez, même si ses yeux rose / rouge sont un peu effrayant... On verra quand on l'entendra rire !  
« Suigetsu, un Piranha qui contrôle l'eau. » Alors lui pareille : Piranah ça se voit ! Toutes ses dents sont pointues ! J'y mettrais surement pas ma... Hm bref. Ses cheveux blanc ont quelques reflets bleuté a la lumière et ses yeux violet me font frémir. En plus lui aussi a pas l'air d'être du bon coté de la balance avec son marcel trop moulant sous son manteau d'Akatsuki... Par contre je m'y frotterais pas : A ses cotés trône une épée plus grande et plus large que lui ! Dire que le Katana de Sasuke m'effrayait...

« Konan, perroquet, contrôle le papier. » Bof... Plutôt classique. Un piercing sous la lèvre inférieur, un chignon décaler sur le coté, ok ses cheveux sont bleu et ses yeux ambre, mais après se que j'ai vue avant ça reste une petite joueuse.

« Mon nom est Juugo et je suis un éléphant. Mon élément est la terre. » Oh ! Un roux ! Par contre quel roux... Il est gigantesque ! Au moins deux mètres et il est bien carré en plus... C'est bizarre parce que lorsqu'il parle il parait être tout doux ! Tout comme Suigetsu lui aussi porte le fameux manteau de l'Akatsuki...

« Sasuke. Feu et foudre. Loup-panthère. »

Je souris pour moi-même, heureux de connaître enfin l'animal de Sasuke. Alors c'était ça le croisement de monsieur Uchiwa… Un loup-panthère… Intéressant. L'ouïe, la vue, la souplesse et la vitesse du félin mélangé à l'odorat, la force et l'endurance du canidé. Je me demande bien qui fait partie d'une « ligné rare » ici… Si je me souviens bien, eux ont des pouvoirs que les autres n'ont pas. Intrigué je me penche vers Lee pour lui poser la question.

« Pssst, Lee, il y a qui qui fait partie d'une « ligné rare » ici ?  
- Alors tu as Shikamaru, il peut contrôler les ombres. Suigetsu peut donner vie aux armes. Juugo peut prendre une troisième forme démoniaque et meurtrière. Hinata et Neji possèdent le byakugan. Pour finir Sasuke avec son fameux sharingan…  
- Hey ! Uzumaki et Rock ! Vous papoterez plus tard ! Nous coupe sèchement Asuma-sensei. Donc, c'est moi qui vais devoir tous vous supportez du lundi au mercredi et de 8h à 18h. La pause déjeuné est de 12h à 13h. Vous pouvez rentrer manger chez vous mais vous avez un grand réfectoire à disposition ici si vous le souhaitez. On aura toujours cours ici alors pas d'excuse comme quoi vous vous êtes perdu !  
Le jeudi, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche seront réservé à votre sport. Chaque sport que vous choisirez vous prendra une demi-journée donc ne vous affolez pas, vous aurez tous vos deux jours et demi de weekend ! Si c'est réparti sur toute la semaine c'est juste pour vous éviter que les trois sports que vous choisirez tombent en même temps. Des questions ?  
- Oui moi ! Répond la fille puma aux cheveux blond en levant la main.  
- Je t'écoute Ino.  
- Kabuto a parlé d'un sport qu'il a nommé « survie-souplesse », c'est quoi ? »

Asuma rigole et lance un regard compatissant a l'élève.

« Déjà, ça m'étonnerais que ça t'intéresse. Ce n'est pas très féminin comme sport. Tu as déjà vue un « parcoure du combattant ? » C'est à peu près ça. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de se salir car vous serez souvent dans la boue. Ça demande de la force, du courage, de la ténacité, bref un caractère d'acier ! Mais surtout, surtout, beaucoup d'adresse et de souplesse pour pouvoir franchir certains obstacles. »

Je suis fasciné, ce sport est fait pour moi ! Pas de négociation possible !  
Alors que je suis en train de jubilé a l'idée d'écraser mes camarades, je sens Lee me donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes. Tournant la tête je le vois me tendre discrètement un bout de papier que je saisis.

« Avec le groupe on fait handball en sport-Co, tu le fais avec nous ? »

Bah… Je n'aime aucun sport collectif. Alors tant qu'à faire autant aller avec eux. Tournant le bout de papier ce fut à mon tour de griffonner un petit mot.

« Ca marche pour le hand ! Tu fais quoi comme autre sport ? »

Lee prend le papier et répond avant de me le tendre à nouveau.

« Karaté et sprint cent mètres. Et toi ? »

A mon tour de répondre… Je ne lâche pas la survie ce n'est pas négociable. Cependant j'ai aucune idée de quel autre sport prendre. Ni le karaté ni le sprint ne m'intéresse.  
Comme si il lisait dans mes pensées Lee me tend un nouveau papier.

« Si ça peut t'aider voilà la liste de notre groupe :  
-Neji fait Aikido et squash.  
-Hinata fait Aikido et natation.  
-Sakura fait natation et tennis  
-Tenten fait tir à l'arc et Aizu Itto Ryu  
-Gaara fait Aiki Jutsu et survie  
-Sai fait Aiki Jutsu et trois-fois-cinq-cent  
-Choji fait judo et natation. »

Faut croire que les sports de combats son apprécié visiblement… Gaara, c'est le mec aux cheveux rouge ? C'est le seul qui ait pris survie. J'hésite vraiment là. Bon, je n'aime rien de ce qui reste de toute façon. Et merde je vais prendre karaté moi aussi, au moins je serais avec Lee.  
Je rédige vite fait ma réponse et la lui tend :

« Survie ça c'est sur et j'crois que je vais prendre karaté. »

A peine Lee a-t-il posé les yeux sur le bout de papier qu'Assuma siffle en claquant des doigts.

« Hey on arrête le batifolage les amoureux ! Ça fait deux fois. Je précise au cas où : On ne parle pas pendant mon cour : même par écrit ! Encore une foi et c'est devoirs supplémentaire. »

Nos amis se mettent à glousser, et pas qu'eux d'ailleurs. C'est fou ça, même quand je suis remplis de bonne intentions faut toujours que je me face remarquer ! C'est plus fort que moi.  
En même temps, c'est ça qui fait le charme de Naruto Uzumaki, peu importe le monde ou je suis.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Et voilà... TADAAAA !_  
_Comme quoi il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Héhé ! _  
_Et oui car je suis de retour avec cette fiction que j'avais commencé il y a deux ans et que j'ai reprise._  
_Bon... Franchement c'est une grande surprise même pour moi !_  
_Pour tout vous dire je me suis pété le genoux et j'en ai pour 6 mois de glandouille alors..._  
_Retour a mes histoire ! _  
_Reviews ? Ça m'a tellement manqué ^^ !  
Umako._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Enfin à la maison ! Je n'aurais pas tenue une seconde de plus.  
En même temps que je laisse mon sac s'écraser au sol je ferme la porte d'entrée grâce à un coup de fesse habile.  
Je contourne ma table à manger et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit. C'est vrai que cet appart n'est pas bien grand, mais je m'en fiche.  
C'est doux, c'est moelleux, c'est confortable… Je veux mourir comme ça.  
Nous sommes déjà mercredi soir et je viens de vivre les trois jours les plus épuisants de ma vie.  
Heureusement les cours de sports ne commencent que dans quinze jours. Sérieusement je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si je devais courir, rampé ou frapper… Après réflexion oui je sais : je serais mort d'épuisement.  
Moi qui croyais m'y connaître en ninja, je peux vous assurer qu'en fait je n'y connais absolument rien ! Néni !  
J'ai pu m'en rendre compte dès le premier jour, après le repas de midi...

« Allé les enfants, histoire de réanimer un peu vos neurones, un petit QCM pour bien commencer votre entrée à la fac ! »

Autour de moi tous les élèves se plaignent. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.  
Asuma-Sensei passe à travers les rangs pour distribuer les feuilles de teste et des crayons a papiers.  
Voyant mes amis sourire en retournant leur copie, je me dit que ça va être du gâteau ! Cependant pour moi la surprise n'est vraiment pas bonne…  
« Quel est le record de vitesse d'un shuriken ?  
- Quel lignée rare à crée Konoha ?  
- Quel est le nom de second Kazekage ?  
- Quel signe est principalement utilisé pour le katon ?

Plus je lis les questions plus je me trouve débile. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi répondre ! Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'on me demande.  
Jetant un coup d'œil a Lee, je suis d'autant plus déprimé de voir qu'il a déjà fini.

« Une minute et je ramasse ! »

Non ! non non non non non… Bon ce qui a de bien avec un QCM c'est que quand on ne sait pas, on peut cocher n'importe quoi.  
A peine je repose mon crayon que Asuma siffle en claquant des doigts, faisant signe aux premiers élèves de leur rendre leur copie.

« Bon, je vais vous donner un petit travail à faire pendant que je corrige tout ça. Vous allez tous essayer de m'imaginer une stratégie dans les conditions suivante.  
Vous êtes en défense et vous avez avec vous trois ninjas. Vous et un autre contrôlez le feu et les deux autres la terre.  
Vos ennemis sont cinq et contrôlent la foudre, le feu, la terre, l'eau et le vent.  
Vous pouvez vous mètres par groupe de deux. C'est parti. »

Asuma part s'asseoir à son bureau pour commencer la correction des copie. Moi je me tourne vers Lee, le regard implorant.  
Cédant à ma demande, nous nous mettons ensemble pour crée la stratégie. Enfin, je ne sers un peu à rien… Si ! Je fais la pom-pom-girl en encourageant et approuvant toutes les idées du guépard.

« C'est bon les enfants, j'ai fini ! Lee et Naruto, debout. Vous commencez.  
-Oui, Asuma-Sensei ! Répond mon ami en se levant, moi je fais de même. Alors, j'envoie un de mes ninja d'eau chercher des rend fort. Je perds un homme mais je suis en défense : avertir les miens est primordiale ! Ensuite je me charge du ninja contrôlant le vent et j'envoie mon ninja restant qui contrôle l'eau contre celui de feu. Mon dernier ninja qui control la terre sera chargé de couvrir nos arrières en bloquant les ennemis restant. Le but n'est pas de vaincre mais de gagner du temps pour permettre au ninja que j'ai renvoyé de revenir avec de l'aide.  
-Très bien Lee ! Félicitation. Maintenant Naruto ? »

Je sursaute, paniqué d'entendre mon professeur s'adresser a moi comme si il attendait que moi aussi je lui sorte une stratégie…

« Quoi ? Mais, je suis avec Lee moi…  
- Je sais mais puisque tu ne l'as pas aidé je veux aussi ton plan à toi. J'écoute. »

Je sens mes genoux claquer et des gouttes de sueur froide coulent dans ma nuque. Tout le monde me fixe et je suis sûr a 99% que si je prends la parole je vais dire une connerie !

« Mais je sais pas du tout j'n'ai jamais… Enfin…  
-Réfléchit ? Je vois ça. »

Ca remarque provoque l'hilarité de la classe. J'aurais aimé que cette petite humiliation lui suffise mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas puis ce qu'il me fixe toujours, attendant patiemment ma réponse. Bon bein t'en pis pour la réputation de mon QI mais là, je suis obligé de dire quelque chose.

« J'envoie un ninja par ennemis et le meilleur d'entre nous en prend deux. Celui qui en prend deux, si c'est un ninja de terre, prendra celui de type terre et celui de type eau. Si c'est un ninja d'eau, il prendra un ennemi de type eau et un de type feu. Déjà qu'il sera seul contre deux alors autant l'avantager… »

Asuma fronce les sourcils et prend son menton entre ses doigts. Il a l'aire de réfléchir.

- C'était pas très claire mais je crois que j'ai compris. Pas mal. J'espère pour toi que ton équipe est redoutable car si tu perds un seul membre tu es fichu. Par contre ça serait le bon comportement à adopter si c'était nous les attaquants ! Hinata et Neji, à vous. »

Ouf, visiblement je n'ai pas dit une trop grosse connerie… Tant mieux.  
Les stratégies continue et se ressemble toutes plus ou moins. C'est marrant cet exercice, il permet de savoir qui est plutôt bon en défense et qui préfet la place d'attaquant. A retenir pour notre équipe de Handball.  
Alors que je suis parti dans mes pensées, une stratégie attire mon attention. Celle de Sasuke et Suigetsu. C'est l'Uchiwa qui prend la parole.

« J'envoie toute mon équipe avertir Konoha et je me charge de les arrêter. Si je n'arrive pas à les battre, ce qui m'étonnerais, je les immobilise jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. »

Je le regarde d'un air choqué. Mais pour qui il se prend lui ?! Il croit que c'est hulk ou quoi ?! J'espère qu'Asuma-sensei va le remettre a sa place vite fait bien fait ce petit prétentieux !

« En général ta stratégie serait suicidaire. Cependant tu possèdes un genjutsu redoutable et il est vrai que tu pourrais les immobiliser assez longtemps pour permettre à toute ton équipe de s'en sortir sans avoir à se jeter dans un combat sanglant alors je suppose que ton option est acceptable. »

Quoi ?! Pas de mauvaise note ?! Pas de « c'est impossible » ou de « tu te prends pour qui » ?! Pfff…  
A peine Asuma a-t-il fini sa phrase que la sonnerie retenti. Moi je reste perplexe. C'est quoi un genjutsu ? Ça doit être vachement costaud pour immobiliser cinq ennemis…

« Les enfants on se voit demain. Venez récupérer vos copies avant de partir. Naruto tu reste ici, j'ai deux mots à te dire. »

Ca sent pas bon… Visiblement la chance n'était pas avec moi sur ce cou. J'ai sûrement du avoir zéro.  
Effectivement, une fois tous les élèves parti Asuma me tend ma copie qu'il avait mise a par, sûrement pour éviter que l'un de mes camarades puisse voir ma note. Zéro.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné… Grogne mon professeur.  
- Désolé Asuma-Sensei mais j'ai aucune idée de ce dont parle le QCM ! Moi dans mon monde on fait des maths ou des sciences ce genre de chose… J'y connais rien en ninja !  
- Je sais Naruto, calme toi. On va essayer d'arranger ça. Tu connais Jiraya-Sama il me semble ? Je vais lui demander de passer chez toi tous les soirs pour te remettre à niveau. Ça prendra beaucoup de temps, ne crois pas que tu auras tout rattrapé d'ici un mois ou deux. Je suis désolé de devoir t'infliger ça mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix.  
- C'est pas juste…  
- Je sais mon garçon. Mais tu es un battant pas vrai ? Vois ça comme un défi à relever ! »

Je relève lentement mon regard qui était jusqu'à présent fixé sur le planché et ne peux empêcher mes lèvres s'étirer en voyant le sourire et le regard plein de conviction que m'envoie mon professeur.

« Oui ! Au fait Asuma-Sensei, j'ai une question. C'est quoi un Genjutsu ?  
-Ah, la stratégie de Sasuke t'a intrigué n'es pas ? »

J'hoche la tête plusieurs fois de suite, impatient de savoir. Asuma émet un léger rire avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon bureau pour m'expliquer.

« Un genjutsu est une technique qui permet de contrôler l'esprit. Si tu préfères, Sasuke peut rentrer dans ta tête et te faire voire ou croire tout ce qu'il veut. C'est une technique redoutable, fait-y très attention. En une seconde un Uchiwa peut te faire croire que tu te fait torturer pendant des mois. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, la douleur que tu croiras ressentir sera insoutenable.  
- Ouah ! Je peux faire ça moi aussi ?  
- Non Naruto. Certain ninja qui ne font pas parti du clan Uchiwa peuvent utiliser quelques genjutsu mais ils n'ont rien à voir avec le leur. C'est grâce à leur Sharingan. »

J'acquisse, un peu déçu bien que je m'y attendais. Tout ce qui a l'aire cool dans se monde ne semble pas être fait pour moi…

« Lee m'en a parlé. Ça marche comment le Sharingan ?  
- Le sharingan est un pouvoir encré dans leurs yeux. Lorsque tu vois les yeux d'un Uchiwa devenir rouges, détourne immédiatement le regard. Allé fil maintenant, rentre chez toi. Je vais m'arranger avec Jiraya-Sama pour qu'il te rejoigne.  
- Oui. Merci, Asuma-Sensei ! »

En sortant de la salle je m'attend à tomber sur un couloir vide, cependant toute la bande est là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait plaisir de les voir m'attendre.  
De plus Lee semble même s'inquiéter.

« Alors, Asuma-Sensei te voulais quoi ? Questionne Tenten, curieuse.  
- Je suis visiblement trop mauvais… J'vais avoir droit à des cours de soutien… Génial ! »

Lee bondit vers moi tout en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Naruto ! Tu ne resteras pas un nul bien longtemps ! Tu peux compter sur nous pour te traquer et t'harceler jusqu'à que tu deviennes le meilleur élève de la classe ! »

Sur le coup ses mots me font plaisir, mais je change d'opinion dès le lendemain. A chaque pose, à chaque moment d'évasion, à chaque soupire, il faut que quelqu'un me tombe dessus pour me poser une question. Problème : Je ne connais jamais la bonne réponse. Le résultat est douloureux… Surtout lorsque je réponds faux a Sakura. Quel force cette nana…

Enfin bref. Pour en revenir à ce premier jour, finalement je quitte mes amis pour rentrer chez moi.  
Il n'y a pas grand-chose à manger mis a par du riz, du riz, ou du riz… C'est triste.  
Dans un geste désespéré j'ouvre le frigo. Cependant je suis persuadé qu'il est comme je l'ai laissé ce matin même : vide.  
Pour mon plus grand bonheur ce n'est pas le cas ! Il y a du lait et des fruits ! Espérant un nouvelle surprise je me met à fouiller dans les autres placards. Eux aussi se sont remplient. Bien qu'on soit chez les aliènes je ne trouve pas la théorie du tour de magie très probable… Certainement que Tsunade a fait quelques courses pour moi. Faut que je pense à la remercier la mamie la prochaine foi que je la vois.

Le temps que je mange une pomme, on frappe déjà à ma porte.  
Je jette le trognon et vais ouvrir. Le vieux hérisson se tient face a moi.

« Hey Naruto, alors ce premier jour ? Demande-t-il en rentrant dans mon appartement.  
- Bof… Asuma-Sensei a du vous le dire mais j'ai foiré son contrôle. Je n'y connais rien du tout a vos truc de ninja…  
- Sort ta feuille, on va commencer par là. »

Je m'exécute sagement. Le test ne comporte que dix question, Jiraya restera jusqu'à minuit.  
Le lendemain ce fut la même chose, du cou aujourd'hui mercredi, j'ai eu un mal fou à me lever. Ce fut encore plus dure de ne pas me rendormir de la journée…

Alors que je suis enfin allongé dans mon lit, le visage fourré dans mon oreille, j'entends frapper à la porte. Pourquoi moi ?!...

« C'est ouvert… »

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, mais je n'ai toujours pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. L'intrus pousse un long soupir en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Naruto… Qu'es qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ?  
- Rien. Laissez-moi, vous pouvez partir ! »

Jiraya se met à rire, puis à me pousser par l'épaule pour m'inciter à me relever, ce que je fais à contre cœur. On est à présent tous les deux assis sur mon petit lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

« Vus dans quel état tu es, je ne pense pas réussir à faire grand-chose de toi alors aujourd'hui je vais te parler un peu de cette histoire de métamorphose en animaux. »

Mes yeux s'illuminent face à cette déclaration. Les métamorphoses c'est quelque chose qui me plais beaucoup et Jiraya l'a bien compris visiblement !

« Cool !  
- Ne prend pas ça a la légère et soit attentif ! C'est important que tu me comprennes aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Dis-je, déjà près a écouter attentivement.  
- Bien. Comme tu le sais déjà, ici nous pouvons tous muté en un animal. L'animal en question est héréditaire, on obtient soit celui de sa mère, soit celui de son père. Parfois il arrive qu'une espèce saute une génération mais c'est vraiment extrêmement rare. C'est le cas pour Tsunade par exemple. Sa mère était chien et son père dauphin. Cependant sa grand-mère était cheval.  
Les jeunes enfants ne peuvent pas muté. Cela devient possible qu'à partir de six ans environs : l'âge de l'entrée à l'académie ninja. Jusqu'à douze ans, l'âge de sortie de l'académie, toutes les mutations sont contrôlé et c'est nous qui dirigeons notre animal. Cependant à partir de douze ans, il y a un jour par mois ou personne ne peut contrôler sa mutation : les jours de pleine lune. Ils nous aient impossible de rester humain durant cette nuit-là. Ce n'est pas bien grave, puisque nous nous contrôlons. Il n'y a que les plus jeunes qui ont un peu de mal la première foi et qui laissent un peu leur animal prendre le dessus mais ils ne sont pas bien grand et donc pas bien gênants.  
- Qu'es qui ce passe les soirs de pleine lune, Jiraya ? Pourquoi les jeunes ne se contrôlent pas ?  
- En fait Naruto, c'est comme si nous étions deux dans le même corps. Moi en t'en qu'homme j'ai une certaine force, et mon hérisson a également la sienne. Lorsque je mute, nous additionnons nos forces. Cependant les soirs de pleine lune ce n'est pas moi qui décide de muté mais lui. Moi je suis mature et j'ai largement dépassé cette époque mais les plus jeune eux, se retrouve contraint de combattre leur animaux intérieur. Chaque animal a un certain niveau, généralement équivalent à celui de son humain. A 12 ans chaque enfant arrive à gagner son combat car son niveau en t'en que ninja est suffisant. Il n'y a qu'une seule exception a Konoha, un jeune adulte qui ne contrôle toujours pas son animal les soirs de pleine lune. Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Bon ce n'est pas que mais il me commence à m'énerver Sasuke à être toujours LE ninja, LA lignée, LE croisé… C'est bon on a compris que c'était lui le chouchou de Konoha… Pfff, comment vous voulez qu'il ne prenne pas la grosse tête avec tout ça !

« Et pourquoi c'est Monsieur Sasuke qui peut pas le contrôler son bestiau ? Lui qui est si fort ?  
- C'est justement ça le problème. Sasuke est très fort, mais son animal aussi. Malgré son niveau de ninja hors norme pour son âge, ça ne suffit toujours pas à contrôler sa mutation les soirs de pleine lune. C'est un véritable danger pour les plus jeunes qui mutent pour la première foi… L'animal libérer, il vit selon ses instinct. Sasuke est un carnivore, donc s'il a faim, il pourrait très bien s'attaquer au premier herbivore qui lui passe sous le nez. Pour moi et Tsunade il n'est pas une menace, il nous ait très facile de le maîtriser grâce à nos techniques ninja que lui ne peut toujours pas utiliser lorsqu'il est dans la peau de son animal.  
En fait on commence à se demander si Sasuke deviendra assez fort un jour pour garder les commandes pendant les pleines lunes. Si il y arrive, il deviendra le mutant le plus fort de tout Konoha, voir de tout notre monde. »

Encore une fois certaine de ses révélations me choque… On peut dire ce qu'on veut de la Terre mais ça reste tout de même un monde bien moins violant ! Du moins lorsque j'y vivais, les gens ne se promenaient pas avec des Katana pour défier et buter tout le monde et ils ne se mangeaient pas entre eux !

« Mais, c'est super dangereux de laisser Sasuke dans la nature ! Vous imaginez il passe près de Shikamaru et qu'il le tue pour le bouffer !  
- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Shikamaru. Il contrôle son cerf depuis longtemps. Cependant tu n'as pas tort. Toutes les veilles de pleine lune Itachi emmène son frère dans les sous-terrains de Konoha et il l'enchaîne. Selon ou tu te places dans le village, tu peux l'entendre hurler. Ça nous fend le cœur mais qu'es qu'on peut faire…  
- Ouff… Je trouve ça con quand même votre histoire de pleine lune. Vos animaux passent leur vie à vous obéir et comme ça une fois par mois ils se révoltent… C'est bizarre.  
- Oui, mais c'est important pour eux et pour nous. Ce sont nos animaux qui choisissent notre futur partenaire en utilisant leur sixième sens. »

Encore un nouveau choc. A la fin j'vais me dire que c'est moi qui ne suis pas normal mais quand même !

« Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Imaginez-vous êtes trop amoureux d'une fille et la ton bestiau il te dit « ah mais non non moi je préfère elle », au final j'suis contant d'être un simple humain… »

Jiraya se mit à rire. Je comprends franchement pas pourquoi, il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire…

« Calme-toi, Naruto. L'exemple que tu me donne n'est jamais arrivé. Étrangement le partenaire choisi par notre animal est toujours le même que celui que l'on désire. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais c'est comme ça.  
- Et il fait comment pour te le dire ?  
- Il ne te le dit pas, tu le sens dans ton cœur. Je te rappel qu'on les contrôle nos animaux nous.  
- Ah ouai c'est vrai. Je suis resté sur le cas Sasuke… Et comment il fait lui pour savoir ?  
- Et bien je suppose qu'il ne sera pas t'en qu'il ne contrôlera pas son croisé. En parlant de tout ça Naruto, il serait préférable que tu ne sorte pas les soirs de pleine lune.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu risque de croisé certain d'entre nous, des camarades de classes ou même des membres de l'Akatsuki. Ils vont se demander pourquoi tu ne mute pas et ça pourrait très vite tourner au vinaigre s'ils apprennent que tu es qu'un simple humain. »

Pfff, pas juste… Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus haut : C'est la Loos de pas avoir un animal… Moi aussi j'aimerais bien allé gambader dans la peau d'un animal sauvage les soirs de pleine lune ! Au fait en parlant de ça…

« Jiraya, c'est quand la pleine lune ?  
- La prochaine c'est dimanche soir. Je te ferais un calendrier pour pas que tu oublis. Enfin bref, il se fait tard, le cour est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Si j'ai bien compris tu n'as plus cours jusqu'à lundi prochain ?  
- Oui c'est ça.  
- Super ! Prépare tes affaires, on par demain à la première heure pour deux jour d'entraînement ! T'y connais rien en jutsu et c'est à peine si tu connais la définition du mot « chakra » ! Ce n'est pas en restant à la maison à lire des bouquins que ça va changer.  
- Cool ! Vous allez m'apprendre des trucs de ninja ?  
- Oui ! Mais ne crois pas que tu pars en camp de vacance mon garçon… Je te conseille de bien te reposer ! Je viendrais te chercher demain matin. »

Sur ce Jiraya se lève pour quitter mon chez moi et me laisser seul. Une foi le Sensei parti je me lève à mon tour et m'installe devant la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Cette histoire de mutation et de pleine lune me perturbe. En fait je crois que je ne réalise pas vraiment. La seul foi ou j'ai vraiment vue une mutation c'était quand Jiraya avait voulue m'empêcher de m'enfuir, mais je me suis évanouis la seconde suivante… J'aimerais bien revoir ça de nouveau. Je lui demanderais de se changer en hérisson demain.  
En parlant de demain, quelle heure il est ? Histoire d'obtenir mon renseignement je vais dans la cuisine ou est suspendu l'unique horloge. Quoi ! Déjà vingt-trois heures ! Et je n'ai pas préparé quoi que ce soit !  
Plus le temps de regarder les étoiles, faut que je me bouge.

**OooOoOoOoOoOo**

« Et c'est parti ! En route Naruto ! »

Essayant de suivre mon professeur particulier, j'use de toute ma force pour faire un pas en avant. Cependant malgré mes efforts je titube et manque de peu de tomber en arrière.

« Jiraya ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui porte votre énorme sac ?!  
- Entraînement de ninja. Avance et tais-toi. »

Pfff, j'suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai et qu'il est juste trop feignant pour porter ses affaires lui-même. Son sac est plus grand que moi ! Pour ne pas tomber je suis obligé de me pencher en avant, et Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour ne pas être écrasé…

« Plus vite que ça Naruto ! A ce rythme on n'est pas arrivé avant demain matin ! » Se plaint Jiraya.

Non mais je rêve…  
Bon j'avoue que je suis un peu lent… Il nous faut une demi-heure pour sortir du village, et c'est vraiment pas loin de chez moi…  
On marche à présent dans un sentier au milieu des bois. C'est tranquille ici, les rayons du soleil passent à travers les feuillages épais pour me caresser le visage et le piaillement des oiseaux mêlé au sifflement du vent crée un son très reposant.

« Tu vois que tu y arrive ! »

Je tourne la tête vers Jiraya, intrigué par sa réflexion. En croisant son regard il comprend que j'ai besoin d'une explication.

« Tu te tien droit à présent et tu marches a une bonne allure. »

Il n'a pas tort. Le sac qui quelques minutes plutôt me pesait tant ne fait plus qu'une légère pression sur mes épaules. Je comprends pas comment c'est possible…

« Comment ça se fait, Jiraya ?  
- Ton corps compense le poids du sac en concentrant ton chakra sans ton dos et dans tes pieds pour que tu ai un meilleur appuis et pour qu'il te semble moins lourd.  
- Mais, j'ai rien fait ! Et je peux vous jurer que sur Terre ça ne m'a jamais fait ça…  
- Ta planète mon garçon, fonctionne principalement sur le mouvement mécanique. Les os ont une certaine résistance et les muscles une certaine puissance, et ça s'arrête là. Dans ce monde, on fonctionne de façon énergétique tu comprends ?  
- Mais si je suis un simple homme je ne devrais pas pouvoir faire ça !  
- Je ne sais pas Naruto. Il est très rare qu'un humain arrive dans notre monde, et lorsque c'est le cas, le plus souvent il ne s'intègre pas et passe toute son existence à essayer de rentrer chez lui. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ici tu arrives à faire des choses que tu ne faisais pas sur Terre. Soit c'est parce que ta planète t'empêchait de le faire, soit parce que tu es vraiment le fils de Minato. En attendant tu lui ressemble beaucoup. »

Tout en parlant, nous avons beaucoup marché. Nous avons longé un grand lac et à présent, nous voici face à une immense plaine remplis de hautes herbes, tournant le dos à la lisière de la forêt.

« On va s'installer ici, Naruto. On va avoir besoin des arbres pour notre premier exercice.  
- Ah oui ? Et on va faire quoi ?  
- Tu vas t'exercer au lancé de shuriken et de kunai ! » Dit-il en me présentant les armes en questions.

Enthousiaste, je laisse tomber mon sac et m'y mets sans perdre un instant. Mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je suis vraiment mauvais. Mes lancé sont souvent trop faible pour atteindre les troncs, et lorsque j'y met plus de force, je ratte ma cible.

Ca fait déjà deux heures qu'on y est et aucun signe d'amélioration. Sérieusement ça donne vraiment envies d'abandonner.

« Aller Naruto ! Concentre-toi ! Visualise le trajet de ton shuriken ! »

Facile à dire mais pas à faire. J'en ai marre, je comprends pourquoi les humains qui ont atterris ici ne se sont pas intégrés… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un cou je ressens un petit picotement au-dessus du crâne. C'est la zone ou Lee a pris l'habitude de me frapper avec la tranche de la main lorsque je réponds faux à l'une de ses questions ou lorsque je me déconcentre en cours. Je peux même l'imaginer me crier dessus… « Motive-toi, Naruto ! Tu ne vas pas laisser cet arbre avoir le dessus sur toi ! Regarde-le te défier avec ses branches qui te narguent ! On dirait qu'il rigole en te voyant faire tes lancers pourries ! Montre lui de quoi tu es capable et envois moi se kunai en plein dans la cible ! C'est son cœur ! On verra si il rigolera toujours autant lorsqu'il aura ton kunai planté dans le cœur ! »

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais en lançant mon arme, mais le mouvement change. Je ne me repose plus sur mes muscles mais sur autre chose de bien plus puissant et bien plus précis.  
Âpres avoir lancé je ne ramène pas mon bras a moi comme d'habitude, je le laisse tendue, comme si une partie de moi partait avec le kunai et continuait de le diriger.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, mon arme part ce logé en plein cœur de la cible et mon tire fut suffisamment puissante pour qu'il s'enfonce de moitié dans le bois. La sensation que je ressens alors est… Indescriptible !

« C'est bien Naruto, viens manger. Tu continueras après le repas. »

L'après-midi je continu de m'entraîner au tire pendant encore une bonne heure. Même si ma nouvelle technique est parfaite pour le lancer de kunai, j'ai toujours du mal avec les shuriken, surtout quand je dois en lancer plusieurs d'un seul cou.  
Voyant que je commence à fatigué, Jiraya m'interrompt pour commencer un nouvel exercice bien moins physique mais beaucoup plus intellectuel.

« Bien Naruto. Je vais te dire le nom de plusieurs signes, et tu vas devoir tous les mimer. Tu te rappel ? On a vus ça lundi.  
- Oui oui… Et ça sert à quoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu arrives à utiliser un jutsu un jour mais au cas où, tu auras besoin de ces signes pour l'activer. Alors tu as tout intérêt à bien les connaître. Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui !  
- C'est parti :  
Coq… sanglier… chiennnn…. »

Jiraya parle lentement, me permettant de réfléchir avant d'agir. J'ai un peu de mal avec le chien à cause d'un petit trou de mémoire, alors il attend que ça me revienne avant de continuer.

« Dragon… lièvre… cheval… singe… bœuf… bélierrrrr… »

Pareil pour le bélier, trous de mémoire le retour. Sauf que cette fois-ci ça ne me revient pas.

« Bélier !... » Insiste Jiraya.

Pas moyen cependant, j'ai complètement oublié ! Jiraya soupire et mime le geste pour m'aider à retrouver la mémoire. C'est bon ! Maintenant que je le vois faire ça me revient. Je l'effectue à mon tour puis mon Sensei poursuit.

« Rat… serpent… tigre. »

C'est bon pour les trois derniers, pas d'erreur.

« Bon, deux oublis, je m'attendais à pire. On reprend. »

Jiraya dicte de nouveau tous les signes a vitesse modéré. Pas d'erreur cette fois-ci. Il ne fait pas de pause et recommence-la dicté, accélérant l'allure. Il ne s'arrête plus, continuant à prononcer le nom des différents animaux.  
Ma concentration est à son maximum pour que j'arrive à construire mon geste au plus vite.

« Lièvre-cheval-singe-cheval… Ah Ah ! »

Oui, je me suis fait avoir. Généralement après le singe vient le bœuf et par réflexe j'ai fait le mauvais geste, Jiraya a dit cheval.

« C'est reparti, on recommence jusqu'à que tu ne tombes plus dans aucun piège. »

C'est plus compliqué que prévus. Déjà que la vitesse est très élevé, les pièges aussi deviennent de plus en plus dur. Au début Jiraya se contente de répéter deux fois le même animal, ou de revenir sur un précédent au beau milieu de la liste, mais lorsqu'il comprend que je ne tombe plus dedans, il se met a récité les noms dans n'importe quel ordre.  
Il m'a falut deux heures entières pour ne plus hésiter et pour mimer immédiatement l'animal qu'on me demande sans me tromper.

« Bien. Il nous reste encore deux heures avant la fin de la journée. Continue ton lancé de shuriken, si tu y arrive convenablement d'ici ce soir on fera un nouvel exercice demain. Si non tu continueras ça. »

Je commence à en avoir ras le bol des lancé, et j'ai envies de passer à autre chose. Grâce à l'exercice précédent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir amélioré ma concentration, mes réflexes et ma précision. Au début ça n'a pas beaucoup d'impact sur mes lancé, mais alors que je soleil décline à l'horizon, enfin je réussis à lancer mes trois shuriken dans trois direction différentes tout en leur faisant atteindre leur cible.

« Bien. Allé range moi tout ça et rejoint moi dans la forêt, on va monter le camp là-bas. »

J'acquisse en souriant. Je suis vraiment heureux, que ce soit de recevoir les félicitations de Jiraya ou d'avoir réussis mes derniers lancés de shuriken. Je vois très bien Lee pleurer face à moi et me dire « Je suis si fier de toi, Naruto ! Je savais que tu ne laisserais pas ces arbres gagner ! »  
Cette pensée me fait sourire alors que je pars rejoindre Jiraya qui est en plein montage de tente.  
Il a déjà allumé un petit feu de camp au-dessus du quel chauffe un bouillon et près de celui-ci gis une souche d'arbre qui fais un banc parfait. Une foi son combat contre la tente terminée, mon Sensei particulier revint vers moi en me tendant un grand morceau de pain et un bol qu'il remplit avant de me donner.

« Merci. » Dis-je en tendant le bras pour le récupérer.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace. Rien que de tendre mon bras me fait atrocement souffrir. J'ai beaucoup trop forcé sur mes muscles aujourd'hui. Moi qui me réjouissais de ne pas avoir sport pour pouvoir me reposer…

« Je suis plutôt contant de toi Naruto. Âpres ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je pense que tu pourras utiliser des ninjutsu quand tu auras le niveau.  
- C'est vrai ? Trop bien ! Mais il ne faut pas avoir un élément pour utiliser un jutsu ?  
- Mais tu en a un. Le tien c'est le vent. »

Je baisse la tête et soupire. J'aurais tant aimé… Malheureusement ce n'était qu'un mensonge dit pour essayer de passer un peu plus pour quelqu'un de « normal » dans ce monde si différent du mien… Il faut croire que Jiraya y a crue. Et moi je crois qu'il ait temps que je lui dise la vérité. Tête et épaules basse, je reprends la parole d'une petite voie.

« Non, j'ai dit ça au hasard pour ne pas me faire remarquer à la rentrée mais c'est faux. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, un élément.  
- Ce n'est pas faux Naruto. Je t'ai vue lancé tes kunai et tes shuriken. Tu t'appuie sur le vent pour contrôler leur puissance et leur trajectoire. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant ça que j'ai compris que tu pourras utiliser ton chakra. En plus avec les réserves que tu as en toi si tu y arrive, tu pourrais devenir un très bon ninja. »

Je relève la tête, des étoiles plein les yeux, ravis par cette révélation. Cependant je n'ai pas tout très bien compris. Curieux, je pose une main sur mon estomac en posant ma question.

« Des réserves ? »

Jiraya boit une gorgée et mange une bouché de pain avant de me répondre.

« Le chakra, c'est l'énergie que nous utilisons pour nous battre. Nous ne possédons pas une réserve illimitée et si on en utilise trop, on devient faible et on ne peut plus se défendre. Chacun a une certaine quantité de chakra en lui qui lui ai propre. Et il faut dire que la tienne est impressionnante.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- C'est-à-dire que c'est toi qui possède la plus grande quantité de chakra de tout Konoha. Tu en a même plus que Sasuke qui comme tu l'auras compris et le « super ninja » du village.  
- Ouah ! Ça veut dire que si je me bats contre Sasuke c'est moi qui gagne ?  
- Ne rêve pas trop blondinet. Vue le contrôle que tu as sur ton chakra, qui est tout simplement nul, tu le gaspillerais entièrement en deux minutes. Avec ses réserves et son contrôle actuel Sasuke peut tenir contre un adversaire de son niveau pendant cinq heures.  
- C'est pas juste…  
- Je pense que si tu arrives à contrôler ton énergie et éviter de l'éparpiller à chaque mouvement que tu fais, tu pourrais tenir pendant dix heures, alors ne te plain pas. »

J'ai les yeux brillant, émerveillé par cette révélation.

« Et vous vous tenez combien de temps ?  
- Moi je peux tenir quatre heures.  
- Vous êtes pas très doué alors…  
- Naruto, un combat moyen dur dix minutes. Un combat de haut niveau ne dépasse jamais la demi-heure. Le plus long combat chronométré a duré une heure. Ça ne sert à rien de pouvoir tenir longtemps si ce n'est pour infliger aucun cou à son adversaire et le laisser se vider de son chakra : Le but d'un combat et de gagner le plus vite possible.  
- Oui je comprends… C'est le quel le combat qui a duré une heure ?  
- C'était un combat entre Tsunade et Orochimaru. Il y a un an environ l'Akatsuki a voulue prendre le pouvoir et Orochimaru a défié l'Hokage. Heureusement pour nous tous Tsunade à gagner.  
- Comment elle a fait ? Tsunade n'est qu'un poney…  
- Ça se voit que tu ne t'ai toujours pas pris un de ses coups. Je ne te le souhaite pas Naruto ! Dit-il en rigolant. Bon, il est tard, allons dormir.  
- Oui ! »

Une fois couché, je ne mets pas longtemps à m'endormir. Je suis épuisé par la rude journée que je viens de passer…

Le lendemain matin, Jiraya me fait faire un tout nouvel exercice. Assis en tailleur sur la frontière qui sépare la forêt de la plaine, je dois me concentré pour camoufler mon chakra. Je dois le visualiser et le sentir circuler dans mon corps pour ensuite l'immobiliser et l'aspirer au fond de moi pour permettre à mon corps de faire barrière. Ainsi aucun ennemis ne peux me localiser : C'est comme si je cachais mon chakra au fin fond de mon corps. Dit comme ça ça parais pas trop dure, mais déjà faudrait que j'arrive à le sentir, ce chakra !

« Naruto ! Arrête de penser à autre chose, concentre-toi ! » Grogne Jiraya, mécontent.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur comme ça, je dois également faire abstraction de Jiraya qui se tient debout, face à moi, et qui me fixe sans arrêt. C'est vraiment très désagréable !

« Naruto ! Concentration ! »

Oui oui rholala… Pfff. Chakra chakra, ou est tu ? Petit petit ! Viens voir papa… Mais qu'es que je pense moi ? C'est n'importe quoi. Bon, concentration.

Il me faut trois heures de concentration et d'immobilité pour commencer à comprendre ce que Jiraya veut dire par « sentir le chakra ». A midi, je peux enfin le visualiser. Jiraya doit voir mes progrès car il ne me fait pas de réflexions. En même temps ma concentration est à son maximum pour une foi, même si il ne me faut pas grand-chose pour me distraire et me faire perdre le fil. Un cri d'oiseau, une bourrasque de vent, et pouf ! C'est comme si mon chakra s'évaporait. Je suis obligé de tout recommencer.

« Lève-toi Naruto. On va manger, tu continueras après. »

Pas de « bravo » ni de « c'est bien » ou même un « je ne m'attendais pas à ça »… Rien. Que nenni. Pourtant c'est primordial que j'arrive à contrôler mon chakra ! Pas de chakra, pas de ninja ! Pas de ninja, pas de Konoha ! Pas de Konoha… Eh bien, bonne question. Sûrement une vie de nomade dans la forêt. Tsunade a dit que tous les villages ne sont pas des villages ninja, mais je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en quelques jours je me suis attaché à cet endroit. J'aime Konoha, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé Tokyo.  
En étant réaliste, peut-être que je pourrais continuer de vivre à ici sans être un ninja, mais quelle honte… En plus je ne pourrais jamais me défendre ou riposter contre qui que ce soit. Je serais condamné à me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Déjà que je n'ai pas d'animal pour augmenter ma puissance, si en plus je suis incapable d'utiliser la moindre technique, je suis condamné au même sort que tous les autres humains : une existence ou je serais toujours rejeté et exclus. Je serais incapable de m'intégrer à ce village que j'aime déjà.  
Pris d'un élan de motivation, je pose mon bol encore à moitié plein et retourne à la lisière de la forêt, sous le regard perplexe de Jiraya. Peu importe le nombre d'heure, j'arriverais a contrôler ce satané chakra !

De nouveau assis en tailleur, je ferme les yeux et m'isole du monde.  
Si j'ai bien compris, le chakra marche un peu comme le sang. Pour l'immobiliser, je dois donc faire comme si j'immobilisais mon cœur. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mes organes donc mon palpitant ne devrait pas s'arrêter malgré tous mes efforts, mais mon chakra, oui.  
Visiblement, ça marche. Je sens une grosse chaleur dans ma poitrine, mais je respire toujours et je ne suis toujours pas tombé raide. Ça veut dire que mon cœur bat encore, mais que j'ai immobilisé mon chakra.  
Malheureusement quelques secondes après, les bruits de pas de Jiraya m'arrivent aux oreilles. Nouvel échec : Cela suffit à me déconcentrer et la chaleur disparaît, se répartissant dans tout mon corps. Et merde !

« Recommence Naruto. »

J'ouvre les yeux et lève la tête pour fixer Jiraya.

« Continue. Tu es bien parti. »

Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner de la force et ferme de nouveau les yeux. T'en pis pour le lourd regard de Jiraya sur moi. T'en pis pour le vent qui soulève mes cheveux. T'en pis pour les oiseaux qui siffles et les feuilles qui se frottent. Tout ça ce n'est plus mon problème. Je suis seul contre moi-même, et j'ai un défi à remporter.

Ca m'a pris du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais le soir, alors que le soleil venait à peine de décliné, j'ai senti que j'étais indécelable.  
Ainsi, aucun ninja ne peut repérer mon chakra, tellement il est bien camouflé au fin-fond de ma poitrine. Aucun rayonnement d'énergie ne s'échappe, ils sont immobiles, tel un joyau gardé en vitrine très loin de la lumière.  
Je n'arrive pas à sentir le chakra de Jiraya qui est toujours en face de moi, mais à présent j'arrive très bien à sentir le mien. Pour moi c'est déjà une belle victoire.

« C'est très bien Naruto. Il faut croire que même si tu n'es qu'un humain, tu étais destiné à devenir ninja ! Allé relève toi, on rentre. »

Je me redresse d'un bon et sautille jusqu'au campement pour récupérer mes affaires. Mon sourire ne me quitte pas, je suis bien trop fier de moi ! Je ne me languis qu'une chose : le prochain entraînement ! Maintenant que j'arrive à le camoufler, je veux plus. Je veux le contrôler, arriver à l'utiliser à ma guise. Je sais que ça ne sera pas aussi simple et que l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui a été un jeu d'enfant en comparaison, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je ne pourrais jamais être le meilleur mutant, étant donné que je n'ai pas d'animal en moi. Mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être le meilleur ninja !

Durant le chemin du retour, porter les bagages ne me gêne pas le moins du monde. Certes ce n'est pas très équitable, mais je suis heureux de pouvoir revenir à Konoha avec le même sac que lorsque je suis parti en sachant qu'il y a deux jour, le porter m'était quasiment impossible alors qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai même plus besoin d'enfiler les deux bras : je peux le porter sur une épaule.

« Dépêchez-vous Jiraya ! A ce rythme on n'est pas rentré avant demain matin ! »

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Bonjour Jiraya.  
- Salut Naruto. »

J'ouvre en grand la porte pour l'inviter à rentrer chez moi. Ces cernes sont aussi profonde que les miennes et vue son allure lente, il est facile de deviner qu'il est tout aussi fatigué que moi.  
On est rentré tard la veille, et nos deux jours à l'extérieur nous ont bien fatigués. Je me suis réveillé il y a tellement peu de temps que mon lit n'est pas fait et que mon bol de lait traîne toujours sur la table. Tant pis.

« Aller Naruto débarrasse la table. Profites-en pour me réciter les différents types de ninjutsu. »

Tout en bayant je m'exécute et commence à débarrasser la table.

« Katon, l'art d'utiliser le feu.  
Suiton, pour l'eau.  
Doton, pour le sol ou la terre comme vous voulez…  
Raiton, la foudre.  
Mokuton, mélange de Suiton et Doton pour le bois.  
Kinton, l'art d'utiliser le métal.  
Pour finir le mien, Futon. L'art d'utiliser le vent.  
-T'en a oublié un…  
-A oui, Hyoton : mélange de Futon et Suiton pour utiliser l'art de la glace.  
-Très bien, viens t'assoir. »

Je m'assois avec soulagement car rester debout m'est très pénible, mais au final je crois que j'aurais préféré resté debout et ne rien faire plutôt que de m'asseoir pour étudier… Encore…

« Bon. Aujourd'hui on va étudier un peu les jutsu. Je crois que tu as déjà entendu parler du Genjutsu ? »

J'acquiesce, me remémorant ma discussion avec Asuma-sensei.

« Oui, le truc que les Uchiwa ils font avec leurs yeux.  
- Oui c'est ça. Le Genjutsu est un style de combat qui utilise les illusions d'optique. Les ninjas qui maîtrisent le Genjutsu peuvent… Naruto ! Réveille toi tu dois prendre des notes là !  
-Ah oui, pardon ! »

Je sursaute puis pars en courant cherché une feuille et un crayon. Je dois vraiment être fatigué moi…

« C'est bon on peut y aller !  
-Bien. Donc je disais : Le Genjutsu est un style de combat qui utilise les illusions . Les ninjas qui maîtrisent le Genjutsu peuvent tromper leurs adversaires en jouant sur l'environnement, l'hypnose, et plein d'autres trucs du genre. Le ninja peut alors dominer son adversaire en le contrôlant ou le faisant paniquer. Il existe des techniques qui peuvent les annuler, et les ninjas confirmés sont plus ou moins capables de détecter les Genjutsu. Cela dépend évidemment de la puissance du jutsu utilisé.  
-C'est bon. C'est noté  
- Très bien. Alors maintenant que tu connais le Genjutsu je vais te parler du Dôjutsu. Prend ton crayon et note ça avec un petit coin : Le Dôjutsu c'est l'art d'utiliser ses pupilles. Ah Konoha on a le sharingan pour le clan Uchiwa et le byakugan pour le clan Hyûuga dont font partie Neji et Hinata. On a noté une évolution du sharingan chez les Uchiwa : le Mangekyô Sharingan. C'est ça qui leur permet l'utilisation de leur Genjutsu légendaire dont il est impossible de s'échapper. »

Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête de ma copie sur la quel je note à vive allure. Il y a un truc que je n'ai pas bien compris et je ne retiens pas quand je ne comprends pas.

« Une évolution ? Comment ça ?  
- A la base le simple sharingan n'est pas capable de faire ça. De tout leur clan, seul quelques ninjas ont réussi a activé cette pupille.  
- Tout leur clan ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les deux frères.  
- Aujourd'hui oui, mais fut une époque où le clan Uchiwa était une grande famille. Ils étaient très nombreux et il n'était pas rare de tomber sur un utilisateur du sharingan.  
- Qu'es qui s'est passé ?  
- Le clan c'est révolté pour prendre le pouvoir. N'étant pas au courant, les deux jeunes frères ont été épargné. Itachi n'avait que dix ans à l'époque de Sasuke cinq.  
- Je vois… donc ce sont les derniers à posséder le sharingan.  
- Il y a aussi Kakashi, mais il n'est pas né avec.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est une longue histoire Naruto, et elle est sans rapport. Reprenons le cour. »

Je grogne, frustré, mais ne proteste pas. J'aurais aimé écouter l'histoire de Kakashi… Kakashi… Ce nom me dit quelque chose… Oui ! Il est responsable des dernières années a la faculté ninja ! Je me rappel, il a un masque et un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. C'est peut-être justement pour cacher son sharingan… Quoi que ça n'explique pas le masque qui lui recouvre la bouche et le nez.

« Naruto ! Non mais tu m'écoute au moins ?! »

Alors là je dois avouer que pas du tout…

« Désolé Jiraya ! Vous disiez ?  
- Je te parlais du Byakugan !  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Cette pupille permet de voir le flux de chakra qui circule dans le corps, les points vitaux et permet aussi de voir à une très longue distance (environ 1 km). L'utilisateur a un champ de vision de pratiquement 360°.  
- Ouah ! Je ne pensais pas Hinata capable de ça… Pour Neji ça m'étonne moins, rien qu'en le voyant on sait qu'il est fort ce type. Pensais-je à haute voix.  
- Tu peux le dire, c'est le meilleur ninja qu'il n'y a jamais eu dans son clan. »

Entre le sharingan et le byakugan, être le meilleur ninja de Konoha ne va pas être chose facile… Mais je ne dois pas me décourager ! Un jour ou l'autre ils finiront tous par comprendre que je ne suis pas comme eux et que je n'ai pas d'animal en moi. Ce jour-là, je veux être assez fort pour pouvoir défier le premier qui se moquera de moi dans un combat d'homme à homme pour lui faire manger la poussière… Que j'aimerais que ce soit Sasuke ! La honte que ça serait pour lui, grand Akatsuki, de se faire battre par quelqu'un qui ne possède pas d'animal.

« Bon on continue, je dois encore te parler du Taijutsu qui est un art de combat, du Kuchiyose no jutsu qui sert à invoquer les animaux et du Fûinjutsu qui sert à sceller.  
- Invoquer des animaux ? Mais vous n'en avez pas déjà un ?  
- Naruto, tu connais Sakura et Choji n'es pas ? Ce sont des animaux de type eau. Je vois mal un hippocampe ou une orque se battre en plein milieux de la forêt. Il en est de même si Lee le guépard doit se battre dans un lac. C'est à ça que servent les invocations. Bref, repartons sur le Taijutsu… »

Je jette un coup d'œil sur ma feuille, elle est déjà pleine. La journée va être longue…

Le soir venue, j'invite Jiraya a rester mangé. Touché par mon attention, c'est lui qui m'emmène finalement dîner dans un restaurant de ramen. Et se sont les meilleurs ramen que je n'ai jamais mangé de ma vie ! Il faudra absolument que je revienne manger ici !

« Alors Jiraya, on fait quoi demain ?  
- Je viendrais te faire cour que le matin histoire de te laisser une après-midi de libre avant de commencer ta nouvelle semaine. »

Je fais la moue. J'en ai marre des cours… Je veux aller m'entraîner pour devenir un bon ninja !

« A moins que tu préfères qu'on se donne rendez-vous devant les portes du village pour que je t'apprenne une ou deux techniques de base ?  
- Oui ! S'il vous plaît Jiraya ! Si vous faites ça je suis même prêt à vous appeler Jiraya-Sama ! »

Il se met à rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Ça ira. Mais ne soit pas en retard, je t'attends au lever du soleil.  
- On va retourner là où on était la dernière foi ?  
- Non, on va rester à l'entrée du village. Il y a un petit terrain d'entraînement ça sera suffisant. Déjà qu'en une matinée on ne peut pas faire grand-chose alors si en plus on part à l'autre bout du pays… »

Je jubile ! Enfin je vais apprendre une technique ! Je me demande la quelle ça sera… Je veux un truc puissant qui me permette de tenir tête a un Uchiwa !  
Cependant le lendemain, j'eu droit a une bien mauvaise surprise…

« Jiraya ! Je n'aime pas avoir la tête en bas !  
- Raison de plus pour vite apprendre cette technique. »

Je suis a l'heure actuel accroché à une branche d'arbre par les pieds. Et c'est vraiment très désagréable comme posture !

« Je commence à te connaître Naruto, et mon petit doigts me dit que tu es le genre de ninja tête en l'aire qui fonce dans le tas sans prendre le temps d'éviter les pièges. Tu risques de te retrouver souvent dans cette situation si tu veux mon avis.  
- Ah ah ah… Je meurs de rire… Et en attendant je fais comment moi ?  
- Tu vas utiliser une technique qui s'appelle Nawameke. Elle sert à défaire les nœuds. Redresse-toi et place tes mains sur les liens autours de tes chevilles.

Je m'exécute. Me redresser est un vrai calvaire pour mes pauvres petit abdos, je crois bien qu'ils vont m'abandonner avant que j'arrive à attraper mes chevilles. Mais à ma grande surprise je réussi et je peux à présent m'appuyer sur les muscles de mes bras ce qui est beaucoup moins douloureux.

« Et maintenant ?  
- Tu vas faire émaner du chakra de tes mains pour le glisser entre les cordes et défaire les nœuds. C'est une technique basique que tous les ninjas connaissent.  
- Quoi ?! Mais Jiraya, je ne contrôle pas encore mon chakra !  
- C'est le moment où jamais d'apprendre. Bon, tu m'en voudras pas mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, je rentre à Konoha. A demain soir !  
- Jiraya ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laissez là ! Jirayaaaaa !  
- Ah oui, au fait… »

Ouff, il va me donner la solution.

« Je te conseille d'arriver à te libérer avant ce soir. On est dimanche et c'est la pleine lune, n'oublie pas.  
- Quoi ?! Jiraya ! »

Trop tard, il est parti… Je suis fichu.  
Alors ça pour une révélation je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! En plus de prouver à tout le village que je ne suis qu'un humain, ils vont tous pouvoir me voir la tête en bas accroché par les pieds et dans l'incapacité de me délivrer. Au final j'aurais dû rester à la maison pour faire cour… Plus jamais je ne demanderais à Jiraya de m'apprendre une technique ! C'est fini !  
Désespéré, je lâche mes chevilles et me laisse retombé, bras croisé sur le torse.

« Naruto ? »

Je tourne la tête, vers mon visiteur… il ne manquait plus que ça…

« Au ! Salut Lee ! Belle journée aujourd'hui n'es pas ?  
- Naruto, tu es au courant que tu es accroché à une branche d'arbre la tête en bas ?  
- Oh ça ! Ne fait pas attention. C'est pour m'aider à me concentrer. Ça me fait monter mon chakra dans la tête…  
- Ah très bien. Bon et bien je vais te laisser alors…  
- Non Lee pitié ! »

Mon interlocuteur se tourne vers moi en fronçant ses gros sourcils. Ne voulant pas me retrouver seul de nouveau, je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui avouer ma nullité.

« Jiraya m'a accroché là pour que j'apprenne le Nawameke… Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
- Quoi ?! Tu n'arrives même pas à utiliser une technique de base ?!  
- Ca va ça va ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais mauvais… Comment tu voulais que je sois fort en pratique alors que j'ai zéro en cours ! Bref, détache-moi maintenant.  
- Hors de question.  
- QUOI ?! »

Je vois à présent Lee s'éloigner un peu pour s'asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Je veux bien rester pour te tenir compagnie mais tu vas te détacher tout seul.  
- Qu'es que tu n'as pas compris dans : je n'y arrive pas !  
- Naruto ! C'est entre toi et le nœud que ça se joue ! Regarde le, tu le vois entrain de jubiler ? Tu sais pourquoi il jubile comme ça ? C'est de te voir toi, impuissant et résigné face à sa puissance ! Clou lui le bec Naruto ! Redresse toi et montre lui de quel bois tu te chauffe ! »

Mon Dieu ce Lee… Quel mec étrange ! Il faut toujours qu'il se mette au défi, qu'il trouve un rival a battre… Il n'empêche qu'en voyant les choses comme lui, ça donne envies d'insister.  
Je me redresse donc pour tenter ma chance. Âpres tout il y a quelques jours j'ai réussi à camoufler mon chakra, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour le faire circuler dans mes mains.  
Cependant la dernière foi, j'étais assis et concentré. Là je suis dans une position que très peu confortable et me concentré avec les rugissements d'encouragement de Lee c'est impossible.  
Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Les heures passent et je commence vraiment à fatiguer. Surtout que vers midi mon estomac se met à crier famine. Épuisé et affamé, je lâche mes chevilles pour me laisser mollement retomber.

« Allé Naruto ! Moi aussi j'ai faim mais je reste ici avec toi ! On l'aura ce nœud. Il fatigue, je le sens ! Tu y es presque !  
- Qu'es que j'ai raté ? »

Intrigué par la présence d'une nouvelle personne j'ouvre les yeux, c'est Jiraya qui est revenus. Et il tient un délicieux bol de ramen qu'il est en train de déguster.

« Toujours là-haut Naruto ? Ça te plaît la vie de chauve-souris ?  
- Jiraya ! Faites-moi descendre immédiatement ! »

J'hurle et je me débats dans tous les sens. Voir un bol de ramen si proche de moi et ne pas pouvoir les manger est une torture insupportable pour moi et ça me rend fou.

« Jiraya ! Donnez-moi des ramen !  
- Si tu arrives à descendre avant que le bol soit fini il est à toi. Mais vue depuis combien de temps tu es là ça m'étonnerais… »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il prend une nouvelle bouché… Cette foi ça suffit !  
Je me redresse de nouveau pour attraper se stupide nœud et ferme les yeux. Je fais abstraction des encouragements de Lee, je fais abstraction de ma position très peu confortable, je fais abstraction de la bonne odeur de ramen… Ramen… Délectable odeur enivrante… Stop ! Abstraction j'ai dit !  
Je serre les dents et utilise toute la concentration que je suis capable d'obtenir pour faire glisser l'intégralité de mon chakra dans mes mains.  
C'est difficile car il a tendance à vouloir repartir dans le reste de mon corps, mais il faut que j'arrive à le concentrer autour du nœud.  
A présent je le laisse s'échapper autour de la corde… Doucement… Raah ! Il n'arrête pas de s'évaporer dans l'aire ! Je dois me concentrer plus que ça ou je n'y arriverais jamais à temps pour finir le bol !  
J'augmente la pression de mes mains sur mes chevilles et essaye de solidifier le chakra que je laisse échapper. Plutôt délicat comme opération : si il est trop dense il ne passe pas à travers le nœud mais si il est trop fluide il s'évapore… Ce n'est vraiment pas facile ! Je ne sais pas comment on peut demander ça à des enfants de dix ans !  
Mon Dieu… Je n'arrête pas de dire que je veux être le meilleur ninja de Konoha et j'échoue là ou des gosses des dix ans réussissent sans problème ! Ca ne vas plus du tout.  
J'agrippe à présent le nœud avec les ongles pour mieux faire glisser mon chakra à l'intérieur. Ca y est il y est, je le sens !  
Je peux enfin le dilater et… Victoire ! Le Nœud lâche !

Éblouie par ma réussite je ne pense pas à la chute imminente et me retrouve le visage écrasé contre le sol. Bien que sonné par la violence de choque, je me redresse et bondis sur le bol de ramen pour m'en emparer, prêt à calmer les pleures de mon estomac.  
Et soudain : c'est le drame. Le bol est déjà vide…  
J'entends Jiraya rire aux éclats et Lee pouffer, comme si il essayait de se retenir mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas.  
Moi j'ai les larmes aux yeux, je suis dégouté…

« Aller vient là ! Tu me fais de la peine, j'vais te l'offrir ton bol. » Lança Jiraya entre deux rires.

Une étincelle se réanime dans mon œil et je bondis vers Jiraya avec un grand sourire.

« Merciiii !  
- C'est bien Naruto ! Ton estomac a été plus fort que le nœud ! Je savais que tu allais lui faire la peau ! Pour fêter ça je vous accompagne ! »

C'est donc en compagnie de Lee et Jiraya que je rentre a Konoha pour me remplir l'estomac. Oh ! Avouez qu'elle est trop belle cette rime que je viens de faire ! 

Assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre ouverte de mon appartement, j'admire le coucher du soleil.  
Bien que l'astre se couche dans mon dos et que je ne peux pas le voir, la vue en face de moi est magnifique. Le ciel orangé devient de plus en plus sombre et déjà on peut percevoir le scintillement de quelques étoiles. J'admire l'obscurité de la nuit engloutir ce qui reste de lumière pour faire place aux ténèbres.  
A peine la nuit eut-elle fini de prendre place qu'un cri strident fait taire les derniers sifflements d'oiseaux, plongeant le village dans un silence sinistre.  
Ce cri… Je n'en ai jamais entendu un pareille au pare avant. Il a commencé comme un rugissement de gros félin, mais c'est terminé comme un hurlement de loup. Pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour savoir qui a bien pu emmètre un tel son.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de la nuit noir. J'attends l'arrivé de la pleine lune avec une certaine impatience.  
Enfin, elle me fait face. Sortant timidement de derrière les collines, elle lance ses premiers rayons sur la forêt qui entoure Konoha.  
Cette lune est différente de celle qui tourne autour de mon ancienne planète. Elle est mieux éclairé, plus proche de nous et plus… Féérique. Un peu comme tout le reste de ce monde merveilleux.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi à admirer l'astre monter dans le ciel, mais je peux enfin la voire entièrement.  
Je me sens comme hypnotisé, envoûté par cet immense bijou. C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sorte pour pouvoir me rapprocher d'elle.  
Oubliant toutes les recommandations de Jiraya, je sors de chez moi.  
Dans le couloir, je réalise que mon immeuble est étonnamment silencieux. En même temps certainement que pour leurs mutations, les habitants préfèrent quitter leur petit appartement. C'est bien trop étroit pour eux.

Lorsque je mets le pied dehors, une bourrasque agréable me caresse le visage puis s'enroule autour de moi, comme pour m'inciter a avancé.  
Suivant l'appel silencieux du vent, je fais mes premiers pas dans le village endormie. Toutes les maisons et tous les bâtiments sont éteints. Je suis sûrement le dernier à sillonner encore les rues, me dirigeant d'un pas lent vers l'entrée de Konoha.  
Comme pour me répondre et me rappeler que je ne suis pas seul, j'entends un cri lointain sortant d'une bouche d'égout. A nouveau ce rugissement qui finit en hurlement. Sasuke. Ça me fait de la peine de l'imaginer enchaîner je ne sais trop ou des dizaines de mètres sous terre, j'ai même envie d'aller l'y rejoindre pour qu'il ne soit plus seul. Mais l'appel de la lune est trop fort. C'est ainsi que je reprends mon ascension vers elle et sort de Konoha.  
Suivant un sentier que je connais bien, je me dirige ver elle d'un pas lent mais sûr.  
Je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres des rives du lac lorsqu'enfin, j'arrive à son niveau.  
Elle est là, juste au-dessus de moi, m'envoyant toute sa lumière. Je me sens presque aspiré par elle. Quelle douce sensation… Mes yeux qui se sont fermé pour me faire profiter au maximum de ce moment se rouvrent lentement pour me permettre de jeter un coup d'œil autour de moi.  
La forêt me parait tout aussi endormie que le village. Alors que je m'apprête à fermer de nouveau les yeux pour retrouver le bien être que m'apportent les rayons de lune, une étincelle doré attire mon regard au bord du lac.  
Me reviennent alors en mémoire les recommandations de Jiraya, je ne dois croiser aucun mutant.  
Prudent, je me cache immédiatement derrière un gros roché pour ne pas être repéré par la chose couleur or.  
Apres quelques secondes à rester cacher sans faire le moindre bruit, je me relève pour regarder en direction du lac.  
L'étincelle est en fait un majestueux cheval qui boit. Son pelage blond brille comme de l'or au soleil et sa crinière blanche comme de l'argent. Les rayons de cette étrange lune lui donnent une allure magique, comme si ce cheval sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée.  
Perdue dans mon admiration, je fais un bond comme je n'en ai jamais fait lorsque j'entends un cerf pousser son brame à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Finalement après avoir fait un bond de frayeur j'atterris de l'autre côté de mon rocher protecteur.  
Dans un premier temps terrifié par l'animal aux bois imposant, je suis à présent rassuré. Je connais le vrai propriétaire du regard sévère que m'envoie le cerf : Shikamaru.  
En même temps que j'analyse l'animal, j'entends des bruits de sabot marteler le sol. Le temps que je tourne la tête le cheval est en face de moi. Enfin, plutôt la jument. Elle aussi me fixe avec un regard mauvais et c'est également ses yeux noisette qui l'ont trahie.  
Visiblement énervé par mon comportement, Tsunade m'envoie un coup de tête en plein front. Elle semble n'avoir rien senti mais moi je ne peux pas retenir un petit cri de douleur. En portant ma main à ma tête je réalise qu'elle m'a fait une sacrée bosse.  
Maintenant, elle m'attrape sans délicatesse par l'épaule avec ses dents pour que je me relève, ce que je fais.  
Pendant que Tsunade plie les pattes avant, mouvement visiblement compliqué, Shikamaru fait le tour du rocher. Une fois à ma hauteur, il me pique les fesses avec ses bois pour m'inciter à me rapprocher de la jument et monter sur son dos.

« Oui oui j'ai compris ! »

Le cerf arrête de me piquer suite à ma réplique et me laisse monter seul.  
Une fois installé sur son dos, Tsunade se redresse. C'est vraiment un grand cheval, puissant mais d'une élégance et d'une finesse splendide. Je n'en avais jamais vue un seul de cette carrure. Pareille pour le cerf de Shikamaru d'ailleurs.  
Soudain, Tsunade bouge les oreilles et fait un écart violent. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais je m'accroche a sa longue crinière soyeuse et ne chute pas.  
Tout en me remettant de mes émotions, j'entends un rugissement.  
Sans attendre Tsunade part dans un galop si rapide que j'ai l'impression de voler.  
Le temps que je tourne la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ce passe, nous sommes déjà loin. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir une masse noir faire face à Shikamaru qui c'est interposer pour nous permettre de s'enfuir que des tronc me cachent la scène.  
Un nouveau rugissement bestial se fait entendre, suivit d'un brouhaha causé par un combat. Cependant même si je peux l'entendre il m'est impossible de voir quoi que se soit, moi et Tsunade sommes trop enfoncé dans la forêt.  
Alors que Tsunade continue sa course à vive allure, moi je réfléchis à tous ce qui vient de se passer. Un rugissement et une forme noire. Le seul félin noir dont j'ai entendu parler est Itachi. Mais pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à nous ? M'a-t-il vue et compris que je ne suis qu'un simple humain ? A-t-il voulue me supprimer de peur que je diminue le potentiel de Konoha ? Peut-être que je n'étais pas sa cible mais que c'était Tsunade.  
Pendant que je réfléchis Tsunade rentre dans Konoha sans ralentir. Elle stoppe net arrivé en bas de mon bâtiment.  
A peine je mets pied à terre que déjà elle repart vers la forêt, sans omettre de me gifler le visage avec la crinière de sa queue.  
Moi, je la regarde partir sans bouger.  
Tout ce que je viens de vivre, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je crois même que je suis légèrement en état de choc.  
Le temps que je me remette, la nuit est déjà en train de laisser place au jour.  
Plus la peine d'aller se coucher, il ne me reste plus qu'à me préparer pour un nouveau jour de cour.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Et bha re-coucou \o/ !_  
_Oui je m'étais dit que dans 3 reviews je mettrais le prochain chapitre..._  
_Je pensais pas les avoir dans la journée mais bon je tiens paroles quand même !_  
_Mais je pense que je vais un peu augmenter mes exigences du coup ;-)._  
_Breffouille, on m'a posé quelques questions alors : _  
_- Pour le nombre de chapitre je sais pas vraiment parce que vue que j'avais fais des chapitres très courts je les regroupes par trois ou quatre... Je pense environs une vingtaine._  
_- Mon rythme de publication? Je sais pas trop... J'ai déjà les 3/4 de ma fic fini donc je vois pas l'intérêt de faire tirer entre deux publication. Je pense a 2/3 chapitres par semaines._  
_Et Voilà ! Donc, la c'était un cadeau le deuxième chapitre offert, je peux conter sur vous pour m'offrir plein de reviews en échange ^^ ?_  
_Umako._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Hey dépêchez-vous ! Ils ont affiché les feuilles d'inscription pour le sport ! »

Interrompu dans mon papotage devant la fac avec Lee par l'appel de Tenten, on se met à courir dans sa direction pour rejoindre les couloirs. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cour…

« Hey Lee ! Pourquoi on cour comme ça ?  
- Il faut se dépêcher pour obtenir le sport qu'on veut avant qu'il n'y est plus de place ! Le premier arrivé nous inscrira tous en handball, mais pour les autres sports, c'est chacun pour soi. »

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, mais impossible de rattraper Lee qui est en train de me distancer…

« Ralenti Lee ! Je n'arrive pas à te suivre !  
- Tu n'arriverais à suivre personne à cette vitesse ! Concentre ton chakra dans tes jambes et accélères ! »

Bon… C'est l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer.  
Je ferme les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde pour calmer mon esprit et lorsque je les rouvre, j'applique mes récentes connaissances pour canaliser mon chakra dans mes jambes.  
En quelques enjambé, je rattrape enfin Lee. Le remarquant, mon ami accélère encore. Je ne démords pas pour autant et suis le rythme. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, j'arrive presque à égaler sa vitesse. Je n'ai que quelques pas de retard.  
Enfin, j'aperçois un groupe d'élèves regroupé autour d'un panneau d'affichage.  
Le temps que je freine, j'arrive pile poil derrière eux. Je sors un stylo et me jette dans la foule pour inscrire mon nom.  
Pour le handball, Lee avait raison. Mon nom ainsi que le sien ont déjà été inscrit. Deuxième priorité : la survie.  
Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'inscrit et les élèves ne se bousculent pas pour s'y enregistrer. Tant mieux pour moi.  
Pour finir le karaté. Ne reste plus que deux places et ne voyant pas Lee, je prends l'initiative de l'inscrire.

« Lee ! J'ai mis ton nom pour le karaté, il ne restait plus qu'une place !  
- Merci Naruto ! Sortons de là avant de nous noyer dans le bain de foule ! »

S'extirper s'avère compliqué mais on y arrive tout de même. Ouf…  
Après cet épisode mouvementé, direction la salle de classe. Tenten, Sakura et Gaara nous rejoignent et on marche tranquillement dans les couloirs.

« Alors Lee, elle s'est bien passé pour toi la pleine lune ? » Demande Sakura en s'étirant.

Lee, mais aussi Tenten, baissent la tête. Même si j'ai du mal à voir leur visage, je suis presque sûr d'apercevoir leur joue prendre une teinte légèrement rosé…

« Ouai pas trop mal… Et toi ? » Répond mon ami pour éviter d'avoir en en dire plus.  
« Bah comme d'habitude, j'ai passé la nuit dans la piscine de la fac avec Hinata et Choji.  
- Tu as rencontré d'autres animaux marins ?  
- Oui quelques un. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué une belle otarie mâle qui ne me déplaît pas du tout… » Répond Sakura en rougissant à son tour.  
« Ah oui ? Tu lui as demandé son nom ? » Demande Tenten, visiblement intriguée.  
« Non, j'ai trop honte ! Puis c'est à lui de venir me parler le premier… »

S'en suit une conversation typiquement féminine de la quelle moi, Lee et Gaara sommes exclus.

« Et toi Naruto, ta première pleine lune a Konoha ? » Me demanda poliment Gaara.  
« J'ai croisé que Tsunade et Shikamaru. J'ai entrevue un carnivore aussi, je crois que c'était Itachi car j'ai entendu un rugissement et l'animal était noir, mais comme j'ai pris la fuite je ne suis pas sur…  
- Peut être as-tu croisé Sasuke ! Tu as eu échappé belle si c'est le cas. »

Je reste interdit face à la réponse de Lee. Sasuke est enfermé sous la ville durant les nuits de pleine lune, j'en suis sûr, je l'ai entendus !

« Sasuke n'est pas gardé enchaîné sous le bâtiment de l'Hokage ? » Questionne Gaara.  
« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? La nuit dernière, il s'est échappé. Plusieurs d'entre nous on croiser Shikamaru qui le contrôlait à l'aide des ombres et Tsunade qui le ramenaient de force à Konoha. Nous explique le guépard.  
- Ca n'a pas de sens, Sasuke ne s'est jamais échappé alors, pourquoi cette nuit ?  
- Mon cher Gaara, une simple odeur peut rendre un mutant qui n'est pas contrôlé par son ninja totalement fou. » Lui répond Lee.

Une odeur ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ! Faudra que je pose quelques questions à Jiraya ce soir.  
Arrivé devant la classe, tous les autres élèves sont déjà là, mise a par la team Sasuke, composé de lui bien évidement, mais aussi de Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Hebiko et Konan.  
Les bras croisés près de la porte, Shikamaru me fixe d'un regard perplexe. Il doit sûrement se demander pourquoi hier, il m'a croisé sous ma forme humaine… A moins que Tsunade lui ait déjà tout raconté et que du cou il est en train de me juger.  
Un grand pansement lui recouvre le bas de sa mâchoire et son cou du côté gauche. S'est-il pris un coup de griffe ?  
Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est certainement Sasuke qui nous a attaqués. Lee a dit que c'est Shikamaru qui l'a ramené au village. De plus Shikamaru et Tsunade sont deux herbivores, il suffit que Sasuke ai eu un creux pour nous attaquer.

« Naruto, faut que je te parle. »

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vue Shikamaru se rapprocher de moi et m'attraper le bras pour m'emmener à l'écart.  
Je suis le mouvement sans rechigner… Après tout sans lui, j'aurais pu mourir hier.  
Après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois que nous sommes bien seul, il prend la parole a voix basse.

« Tsunade m'a tout raconté à ton sujet, et elle m'a aussi dit de te remonter les bretelles de sa part ! Non mais tu réalises le danger pour toi ? Tu as de la chance que je sois le seul à t'avoir vue hier. Si tu avais croisé un membre de l'Akatsuki, tu serais mort a l'heure qu'il est. »

Je dégluti, réalisant le risque que j'ai pris. J'ai un peu trop tendance à oublier les nouveaux dangers qui m'entourent dans ce nouveau monde… J'espère que je m'y ferais avant de finir dans un cercueil…

« Tu veux dire que si j'avais croisé Itachi, il m'aurait tué ?  
- Peut-être pas Itachi car il est plutôt cool, mais croise la route de Orochimaru ou Kisame et tu comprendras ta douleur. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'ai passé par la tête ? » Grogne-t-il.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux pour fixer mes chaussures. Je passe nerveusement une main dans ma nuque, à vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre alors… Autant être franc. Peut-être me prendra-t-il pour un fou mais dans ce monde la « logique » qu'on m'a enseignée n'existe pas.

« Je ne sais pas… Je regardais la lune et, c'était plus fort que moi, il a fallu que je sorte. »

Shikamaru me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. La bouche légèrement tordu, il semble réfléchir. Finalement il soupire et daigne me répondre.

« Mouai… Bref, ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord ? Au passage, c'était quoi l'animale du tout premier Hokage ? »

J'écarquille les yeux, je ne m'attendais pas à une question de cours… Paniqué je cherche désespérément dans ma mémoire de poisson rouge et tente une réponse plus ou moins improvisé.

« - Euh… Un tigre blanc ? »

D'un geste habile Shikamaru me pince le cou. Je sursaute et plaque ma main sur la zone touché… Faut pas croire ça fait super mal !

« Hey ! Ça fait mal !  
-C'était un lion albinos. »

Alors que Shikamaru vient de me donner la réponse, la sonnerie retentis dans tout l'établissement et on rentre en cours.  
C'est fou comme toute la classe a vite fait de se prendre au jeu « instruire Naruto le Baka ». Presque tous les soirs je me retrouve avec une nouvelle rougeur ou un nouveau bleu quand s'est Sakura qui me reprend… Ce n'est pas très orthodoxe tout ça comme technique d'apprentissage ! Tout comme pendre son élève par les pieds.  
C'est vrai qu'à Tokyo la vie était plus douce. Mais comparé, Konoha était bien plus distrayant.  
Soudain, une claque me frappa le crane. Elle vient de Neji qui est assis derrière moi. Je me retourne et lui lance un regard tueur, auquel il ne réagit pas. Il se contente de me faire un signe de tête en direction du prof.

« Suis le cours au lieu de rêver. »

Dans un grognement mécontent je me retourne de nouveau en direction d'Asuma-Sensei. Qu'es que je disais, tout le monde s'en donne à cœur-joie de me maltraiter. Mais au moins ça marche, puisque je suis en train de prendre des notes, chose que je ne faisais pas avant l'intervention de Neji.

Après une journée bien fatigante à cause de ma nuit blanche, je n'en ai pas encore fini. Jiraya frappe déjà à ma porte pour mes cours de soutien. Affalé dans mon lit, je mets ma tête sous l'oreiller.

« Je suis malade repassez demain… »

Cependant mon piètre mensonge n'a visiblement pas marché puisque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, ainsi que Jiraya marcher vers moi.

« Aller, debout Naruto. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter et partir à l'aventure une nuit de pleine lune.  
- Vous êtes au courant ?...  
- Oh, Tsunade ne s'est pas gênée pour déblatéré sur toi et ta stupidité. Je ne sais plus combien de foi elle a prononcé le mot « inconscient » en parlant de toi.  
- Hm. »

A contre cœur je me mets debout et part rejoindre Jiraya déjà assis à ma table. Je fais de même. Alors que j'allais sortir une feuille, c'est lui qui en sort une.

« Allé, interrogation orale mon garçon.  
- Oh non… Asuma nous a déjà fait un contrôle t'a'l'heure…  
- Arrête de râler et lis la première question a voix haute.  
- Bien… Alors… « Quel était l'animal du premier Hokage ? » Ah ! Facile. Un lion albinos. »

Jiraya fait une tête de poissons hors de l'eau, étonné que je sache répondre.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
- Shikamaru…  
- Shikamaru te donne des cours ?  
- Il n'y a pas que lui. Toute la classe s'amuse à me questionner à longueur de journée. Le pire c'est qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me maltraiter si je réponds faux ! »

Jiraya se met à rire sans retenue, visiblement très amusé par ma situation de martyre.

« C'est une bonne chose pour toi. Tu évolueras deux fois plus vite ! Bref, question suivante. »

Après le petit test, Jiraya me fait faire la correction pour que j'apprenne de mes erreurs.  
L'une des questions portait sur les nuits de pleine lune. En parlant de ça ! J'avais une question a lui poser !

« Au fait Jiraya ! J'ai une question à vous poser au sujet des animaux.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Lee a dit que Sasuke c'était sûrement échappé la nuit dernière à cause d'une odeur. Ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué Naruto. »

Déjà expliqué ? Je fronce les sourcils en regardant le vide pour essayer de réfléchir, mais c'est le trou noir.

« Je ne vois pas…  
- Mais si. Je t'ai dit que c'était l'animal en nous qui choisissait notre future partenaire.  
- Oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport…  
- Oh. Eh bien, les humains ont tendance à choisir leur futur époux par le physique. Les animaux ça marche à l'odeur. Si hier, Sasuke a senti l'odeur d'une femelle qui l'intéresse, ça a sûrement suffit à l'exciter suffisamment pour qu'il brise ses chaînes.  
- Ouah… A ce point ?  
- Et bien, c'est très fort comme sensation. Quand on contrôle son animal c'est plus ou moins gérable, mais je te rappel que Sasuke ne contrôle pas la chose qu'il a en lui.  
- « Chose » ?  
- Je sais que ça peut te paraître méchant mais crois-moi, pour l'avoir souvent vue de près, je peux te dire qu'il ressemble plus à un monstre qu'a un animal. »

Je fais la moue. J'ai entendu l'animal de Sasuke pleuré depuis sa prison hier soir. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est né croisé… Si Jiraya il le définit de « monstre », je ne vois pas en quoi son hérisson est diffèrent.

« Tu n'as plus de question Naruto ?  
- Si encore une. Si Sasuke et si « monstrueux », c'est qui qui va l'enchaîner toutes les nuits de pleine lune ?  
- C'est son frère, et ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit en plus ! Itachi à déjà vingt-et-un ans, c'est lui le responsable de Sasuke. Il fait sa dernière année à l'académie cette année. Bon c'est fini ? On peut continuer ? »

J'hoche la tête sans plus dire un mot. Ce terme, « monstre », n'arrête pas de se répéter dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. J'en veux même à Jiraya de l'avoir utilisé.  
Cependant ne voulant pas partir dans un long débat je préfère ne rien lui dire et garder cette réflexion pour moi.

Les deux jours suivant se sont déroulé sans encombre. La seul nouveauté est que je peux à présent enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de Itachi Uchiwa.  
Je l'ai vue de loin discuter avec son frère devant la fac. La ressemblance est flagrante : aucun doute possible quant à leur lien de parenté.  
Tout comme Sasuke il a une peau d'ivoire, des cheveux couleur corbeau attaché en une queue de cheval basse et des yeux d'un noir d'onyx. Cependant son visage est un peu plus marqué, se qui lui donne un coté plus sage.  
Avec eux se trouvait Hebiko et Orochimaru. Cette fille et son père me flanquent la chair de poule. Ils ont dans leur regard quelque chose de pervers et leur langue si longue est tout bonnement écœurante. Hebiko encore ça peut passer de loin, mais Orochimaru… Non !  
De toute façon, même si elle n'en fait pas parti à cause de son sexe, Hebiko est toujours collé à l'Akatsuki. Avec elle, Karin et Konan les collent aussi comme un chewing-gum a la basket.  
De tout le petit groupe, Itachi est le seul qui souriait sans vrai raison. Ce comportement semblait d'ailleurs exaspérer son petit frère.

Enfin bref, cette petite rencontre ne fut pas la seule. Je l'ai recroisé le lendemain.  
Asuma-Sensei m'avait demandé d'aller apporter un dossier à Gai-Sensei.  
Les couloirs étaient déserts car toutes les classes étaient en cours. Je marchais tranquillement et pris une nouvelle intersection sans vraiment faire attention.  
Je suis alors tombé nez à nez avec Itachi qui tenait la main à une fille que je ne connais pas. Visiblement, elle aussi est en dernière année. Je n'en avais aucune preuve mais a son allure je suis près a parié que c'est la sœur de Kiba, le mec de ma classe.  
Elle est grande et puissante, ses cheveux châtain sont coiffés d'une queue de cheval et deux petites mèches lui encadrent le visage. Sur ces joue sont dessiné deux triangles rouges, comme ceux de Kiba, mais elle n'a ni le regard animal, ni les dents de vampire...  
En me voyant la jeune femme a baissé les yeux en rougissant alors qu'Itachi m'a gentiment sourie, posant un indexe sur ses lèvres pour me faire comprendre qu'il serait préférable que je garde ce que je venais de voir pour moi.  
Moi, j'ai hoché la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Je lui ai fait signe de fermer ma bouche avec une fermeture éclair invisible et de jeter la clef au loin, finissant le tout par un clin d'œil. Mon geste fit rire le couple qui poursuivit sa route en silence.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime bien moi cet Itachi Uchiwa. Il est plus aimable que son frère en tout cas !

Quelques heures après ma rencontre, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question a Kiba.

« Hey Kiba ! J'voulais te demander, t'as pas une sœur en dernière année ?  
- Ouai, Hana. Pourquoi ?  
- Non c'est juste que j'ai croisé une fille qui te ressemble beaucoup et je me posais la question c'est tout. »

Kiba hocha la tête, la réponse que je lui ai servi semble le contenter. Alors comme ça la panthère noir sort avec un chien ? Lui qui a déjà des gènes de loup, je me demande a quoi pourraient bien ressembler leur enfants. Peut-être seront-ils des « monstres » eux aussi. Bha ! Ce mot m'écorche la bouche.

Voilà les quelques événements sans grandes importance qui se sont passé ces trois derniers jour. Mais aujourd'hui, on est jeudi matin. C'est mon premier cour de sport.  
J'avoue, je suis plus que stressé. Je suis sur le point de me mesurer a des ninjas mutant, et pas des moindres ! Je commence ma fin de semaine par la survie. Nous sommes quinze et je connais que six d'entre nous : Moi, Gaara, Kiba, Hana, Sasuke et Itachi.  
Les deux Uchiwa restent entres eux et Kiba reste également dans les pattes de sa grande sœur. Moi je suis collé aux basques de Gaara mais je ne lui parle pas, l'appréhension est trop grande. Tous les élèves qui m'entourent semblent très forts. Un peu trop à mon goût  
Gaara pose amicalement sa main sur mon épaule mais son geste me surprend et je sursaute.

« Arrête de te ronger le sang Naruto. On sait qu'on va être moins bon que les autres, c'est normal. Eux ont l'expérience que nous n'avons pas.  
-Oui… C'est sur… »

Mais même les premières années ont l'expérience que moi je n'ai pas ! Mais qu'es qui m'a pris de prendre survie ?! Je suis un humain bordel ! Un simple et fragile petit humain… Je n'ai jamais autant eu envies de le hurler que maintenant.  
Me coupant dans mes pensées, notre professeur arrive vers nous.

« Bien, bonjours tout le monde. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis votre professeur de survie : Yamato. Dans un premier temps j'aimerais que toutes les premières années s'avancent et se présente. Vous connaissez le topo : Animal élément… Bref, c'est à vous. »

Oh non… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de me ridiculiser sur le terrain, il faut en plus de ça que je me traite de vache devant tout le monde ! Cette fac veut ma peau !  
Kiba est le premier à réagir, faisant un bon en avant.

« Je suis Kiba le frère de Hana ! Mon animal et le chien, un shiba-inu tout comme elle. Quand à mon élément c'est la terre !  
-Sasuke Uchiwa. Feu, foudre, loup-panthère.  
-Gaara, mon élément est le sable et mon animal le fennec.  
-Naruto… Une vache. Élément du vent. »

Je vois Yamato-Sensei se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire pendant ma présentation. Certainement que Tsunade l'a mis au jus à mon sujet, et me voir déclarer mon statue de ruminant en public semble l'amuser.  
Ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Dans mon dos je peux entendre que les moqueries et les remarque fusent… Chose que je ne peux pas supporter longtemps.

« Roh ça va vous derrière ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des animaux qui ont la classe qu'il faut vous moquer des vaches ! C'est elles qui vous nourrissent je vous rappelle. »

Tout le monde me fixe avec des yeux rond. Je peux voir du coin de l'œil Itachi et Hana se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Bon allé ça suffit. Coupe notre professeur. Commençons à aller au terrain, il est de l'autre côté de la fac. Dès la semaine prochaine nous nous donnerons rendez-vous directement là-bas pour gagner du temps. Et on y va en courant, ça vous échauffera !»

On se met donc tous en route, prenant le pas de notre Sensei.  
Plus on se rapproche et plus je tremble. Je déteste être humilié en public, mais malheureusement c'est toujours moi le bouffon. Rah ! Je jure qu'un jour je ne serais plus le bouffon mais le roi ! Et ce jour-là, tout le monde me respectera ! Et l'acensions vers ma gloire commence aujourd'hui !  
Je m'en fou d'être humain, de ne connaître aucune technique ou même de ne pas avoir d'animal. Ce ne sont que des obstacles de plus à franchir, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de passer ! Et je serais doublement respecté pour ça !

« Bien. Nous y sommes. Je vous présente le parcoure de niveau 5. I niveaux de parcours qui vont de 5 à 0. Le numéro 5 étant le plus facile et le 0 le plus dure, celui que vous aurais le jour de l'examen de dernière année.  
Allé, tout le monde en ligne. Les dernières années, je veux un temps inférieure a trente seconde pour ce parcoure de 500 mètres ! C'est bien compris ?  
Les cinquièmes années, vous avez cinquante secondes.  
Les quatrièmes années, vous avez une minute.  
Troisième, deux minute trente.  
Seconde, trois minutes.  
Les premières… Et bien… essayez déjà de franchir la ligne d'arrivée.  
Je vous attends à 400 mètres pour le mur de branche. Partez à mon signal. »

Attendez là, j'ai un petit bug. Le record du monde sur terre au 500 mètres sans aucun obstacle est de quarante secondes… Comment Yamato peut demander un temps de trente seconde sur un parcoure remplis de ralentisseurs ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce parcoure… Très très mal même.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Accroupis devant une ligne de départ imaginaire, j'attends le signal avec stress et appréhension. Trente seconde pour un tel parcours c'est vraiment au-dessus des compétences humaines. Je suis fichu.  
Soudain, une explosion se fait entendre. Suivie d'un vent violent : C'était Itachi et Hana qui viennent de partir. Je comprends mieux pourquoi trente seconde…  
Je réalise enfin, l'explosion, c'était le départ ! Et merde !  
Déjà que je suis le plus mauvais, je suis aussi le dernier partie, quel con je fais !

Concentrant mon chakra dans mes jambes comme lors de ma course avec Lee, j'essaye de rattraper mon retard, mais déjà un champ de pneu me fait face.  
Allé on se concentre ! Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droite, droite Ah ! Non ! C'était gauche !  
Trop tard.  
Me vitesse importante ne me sert plus à rien d'autre qu'à augmenter l'ampleur de ma chute, et en tombant j'envoie balader des pneus de tous les côtés.  
Le seul point positif est qu'au moins, j'en ai fini avec le champ de pneu. Je me relève avec difficulté : j'en ai de partout ! Autour des bras, autour des jambes, autour du cou et même un autour de la taille.  
Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là mais m'en débarrasser est un vrai combat, qui me fait perdre beaucoup de temps.

Reprenant ma course, je suis tellement loin derrière les autres que je ne les vois plus.  
Un premier mur se dresse devant moi. Il doit faire à peu près ma taille, voir un peu plus.  
Le franchir n'est pas chose facile, mais j'y arrive quand même.  
Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, un nouveau mur : bien plus haut que le précédent.  
Je suis arrêté devant mais rien à faire, impossible de sauter assez haut pour l'agripper sans hélant.  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains je recule de quelques pas et me met à courir, bondissant le plus haut possible.  
Mission réussi : j'attrape le bord. Cependant me hisser est bien plus dur que prévus. Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, je sens mes doigts glisser et je tombe en arrière. Et merde ! Tout ça pour rien ! Aller Naruto bordel, déjà que je vais arriver dernier, il faut au moins que j'arrive à finir ce fichu parcours !  
C'est donc avec le double de détermination que je reproduis les mêmes gestes. Encore une foi j'arrive à agripper le bord. Hors de questions de lâcher cette foi si !  
Je m'agrippe tellement fort que je sens mes ongles se retourner en serrant la pierre. C'est douloureux mais ce n'est pas mon problème !  
Je force sur mes bras aussi fort et que je le peux et plus encore. Je sens mes muscles me hisser avec difficulté, mais je sais qu'ils peuvent le faire alors je continue de les solliciter.  
Enfin ! Je suis en haut du mur !  
C'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres que je me laisse retombé de l'autre côté, fier de ma prouesse.  
Alors que je recommence à courir, apparaît alors un nouveau mur. Deux fois plus haut que celui que je viens de franchir.  
Non mais c'est du foutage de gueule là ! C'est impossible de passer ça ! Aucun humain en est capable !...  
Mais bien sûr. Aucun humain n'en ai capable, mais un ninja le peut !  
Je prends alors le maximum d'élan et concentre le maximum de chakra dans mes jambes.  
Lors-qu'arrive le moment de bondir, je me sers de lui comme d'un ressort pour me propulser. Je n'y crois pas : Ça marche !  
Tendant les bras, j'arrive à saisir le rebord. Cependant je ne peux rien faire pour mon corps qui percute le mur de plein fouet. Malgré la violence du choque je ne lâche pas, mais par contre je crois que les ongles qui me restaient viennent de sauter eux aussi. T'en pis.  
La force de la gravité est bien plus importante à cause de la hauteur et je sens que mes muscles ne seront pas capables de me hisser. C'est à peine si j'arrive à m'agripper sans lâcher prise. Il ne me reste plus qu'une option : Concentrer mon chakra dans mes bras.  
C'est dur à cause de la douleur et du tiraillement, mais je sens que j'y arrive… Encore un peu et… Oui… Ça y est, je suis passé !  
Pour amortir la chute j'envoie de nouveau mon chakra dans mes jambes et continu de le maintenir dans cette zone pour me rendre au plus vite jusqu'au prochain obstacle.

Quelques mètres plus loin se dresser un champ de barbelé accroché quelques centimètres au-dessus d'une mare de boue. Sans même réfléchir je me jette dessous en pleine course et commence à ramper.  
Je sens que les barbelé sont trop proche de moi et déchirent mes habiles, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant. Chose bien plus contraignante : Avancé malgré la boue épaisse et lourde. Ça ressemble plus a du ciment qu'a de la boue se truc, et chaque geste est épuisant.  
J'essaye de faire passer mon chakra d'une partie du corps à l'autre mais dans cet exercice, ça ne me sert pas à grand-chose.  
Enfin, je franchis les derniers mètres avant de pouvoir me relever, déchirant une fois de plus ma veste en étant trop brusque. Je sens une déchirure dans mon dos et je grimace de douleur mais ne prend pas le temps de vérifier mon état.  
Ma veste quand a elle est devenue gênant et lourde à cause de la boue, c'est donc sans regret que je m'en débarrasse tout en continuant ma course torse nu jusqu'au dernier obstacle : le mur de branche.

Devant moi se dresse un cube de cent mètres de haut pour cent mètres de profondeur et de largueur. Juste derrière, la ligne d'arrivé.  
Après une dernière inspiration, je me jette dedans. Tous les élèves et Yamato m'attendent certainement de l'autre côté, il est largement temps que je les rejoignent.  
Cet exercice me semble bien simple comparé aux autres. Je me glisse à travers les branches comme un courant d'eau. Mais il y a quelque chose de pas normal…  
A mis parcoure environ, les branches se mettent à bouger, comme pour m'agripper et m'empêcher de passer.  
Certes, c'est plutôt stressant, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire. Jusqu'à présent cet obstacle est mon point fort, alors il le restera jusqu'à la fin.  
Les mouvements des branche sont de plus en plus rapide mais je ne démords pas, moi aussi j'accélère, me faufilant de droite à gauche, glissant sur le sol et évitant de peux l'emprise du bois sur mes membres.  
Enfin, je vois la lumière de la ligne d'arriver. Au même moment je sens une branche lécher ma cheville gauche.  
Non… Non non non non ! Pas si près du but !  
Dans un mouvement si rapide que je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, j'échappe à la branche et glisse jusqu'à la lumière, passant la ligne d'arrivée dans une chute mémorable.  
Je suis sûrement le dernier mais je m'en fiche… J'ai réussi le défi de Yamato-Sensei : j'ai franchi la ligne d'arrivée !  
Malgré ma posture peu glorieuse je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, cependant mon visage change d'expression du tout a tout lorsque je me remets debout.  
Mon corps me fait horriblement souffrir et je ne sens plus un seul de mes muscles.  
Je suis éraflé de partout mais j'ai une blessure plus importante sur l'omoplate droit qui me tiraille, sûrement que je me suis fait ça dans le champ de barbelé.  
De mes mains dégoulinent des gouttes de sang qui s'échappent de mes ongles arraché mêlé à la boue. Cette boue… J'en ai de partout ! Sur les avant-bras, sur l'intégralité de mon pantalon, sur le bas du visage, dans mon cou et dans mes cheveux. Bah ! Je sens que je vais galérer pour enlever tout ça se soir.  
Enfin, je trouve la force de relever la tête pour fixer mes camarades, le souffle toujours court.  
Face à moi, tous me fixe avec stupeur. Parmi eux Hana et Itachi, mais aucun signes des autres premières années. Mais ou ont-ils bien pue passé ? Ils ne seraient pas… !

Je me retourne d'un bon pour faire face au cube de bois.  
Des gémissements et des plaintes se font entendre. Ils sont tous resté coincé.  
Scrutant le cube, je tombe accidentellement dans un regard noir. Ces yeux, typiques du clan Uchiwa… Même lui ?  
Me voir semble enragé les yeux de Sasuke qui s'agrandissent d'effroi.  
Un cri perçant se fait entendre suivit d'une explosion.  
Sous l'effet du choc, je suis expulser jusqu'aux pieds d'Itachi.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais une chose et sur : ça a produit un immense nuage de poussière. Cela me fait tousser si fort que je crois perdre mes poumons.  
Itachi m'aide à me relever et je l'en remercie d'un mouvement de tête en essayant de retrouver mon souffle.  
Dans la fumée épaisse, je ne vois rien mis a par l'aîné Uchiwa. Heureusement, elle commence déjà à se dissiper.  
A travers le nuage, j'ai l'impression de voir se dessiner une forme féline. Une énorme, forme féline !  
Alors c'est lui, le monstre ? Ce gigantesque animal qui m'est toujours en parti invisible et qui avance vers moi ? Malheureusement, l'ombre semble se redresser et prendre forme humaine. A présent que la fumée a disparue, elle ne me dévoile que le Sasuke que je connais. J'avoue que je suis un peu déçu… J'aurais bien aimé le voir ce monstre.  
Maintenant qu'il est face à moi Sasuke me défie du regard, lèvre supérieur retroussé, comme un loup qui montre les crocs.

« Comment t'as fait ça, baka ?! Tu ne peux pas arrivé avant moi ! A moins que tu aies triché ?! »

J'allais lui dire une réplique sanglante mais je suis couper par Itachi.

« J'ai suivi tous le parcours au sharingan. Personne n'a triché Sasuke. N'accuse pas les autres car tu n'es pas fière de ta performance. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. »

Sasuke me lance un dernier regard noir puis se retourne dans un grognement. Mon Dieu ! Il est jaloux ! Sasuke Uchiwa est jaloux de moi ! Ça y est c'est bon, je peux mourir en paix !  
Pendant que je m'évade dans mes pensées jubilatoires, je vois du coin de l'œil le cube de bois rétrécir puis disparaître, révélant Kiba, Gaara, mais aussi Yamato-Sensei qui ramène ses bras a lui. Donc comme ça notre prof de sport contrôle le bois ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi les branches essayaient de m'agripper.  
Alors que Kiba part rejoindre sa sœur la queue entre les jambes, Gaara lui vient vers moi, visiblement déçus.

« Aller Gaara, fais pas cette tête. J'suis sûr que si tu ne te trimbalais pas cette gourde énorme tu t'en serais sorti.  
- Certes mais je ne peux pas m'en séparer, elle fait partit de moi. De plus si c'est pour te ressembler après ça donne pas trop envies, comment t'as fait pour te mettre dans un état pareille ?!  
- Effectivement tu fais peine à voir Naruto. Itachi, résumé de son parcoure s'il te plaît » demande Yamato en m'analysant sous toute les coutures.

« Naruto est partie en dernier. Il a chuté sur le champ de pneu qu'il a tenté de traversé sous forme humaine et en courant. Il a franchi les deux premiers murs à la seule force de ses bras et le troisième en canalisant son chakra, toujours sous forme humaine. C'est encore une fois sous cette forme qu'il a traversé les barbelés en rampant dans la boue en n'employant aucun jutsu, usant une fois de plus que sa force physique. Même rengaine pour vôtre cube de branche Yamato-Sensei. »

Tous les ninjas me dévisagent avec stupeur. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon…  
Yamato quant à lui semble réfléchir. Il tourne autour de moi, inspectant chaque partie de mon corps. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça mais je n'ai rien à dire.  
Il me bouge même le bras pour analyser le mouvement de mes muscles, puis pose son regard sur mes mains meurtries.

« Bien… On dirait qu'on a à faire à un dure à cuire. Hana, emmène-le à l'infirmerie avant que ses doigts s'infectent et qu'on soit obligé de les couper. Cette plaie sur ton dos ne me plaît pas trop non plus… S'en est fini pour toi aujourd'hui Naruto. Tu peux être fier de toi, tu es le premier ninja à effectuer tout un parcours sans jutsu depuis la création de ce sport. Allé file. »

C'est donc ça, le secret de cette vitesse ? Tous les ninjas utilisent leurs techniques pour franchirent les obstacles ? Pfff, et après c'est moi le tricheur…  
Hana abandonne son frère pour venir vers moi. Elle pose délicatement sa main sur mon épaule valide et me sourit gentiment. Ce petit geste est réconfortant, elle n'a aucun rapport avec Kiba qui lui est vif et nerveux.  
Alors qu'on s'éloigne lentement du groupe, j'entends Itachi faire le récapitulatif du parcoure de Sasuke.

« Il a muté pour franchir le champ de pneu d'un bond ainsi que les trois murs. Il a ensuite creusé un tunnel sous les barbelé. Il s'est aventuré dans le cube tête baissé sous forme humaine et c'est fait avoir dès la mi-parcoure. Il a dû utiliser un Katon et se muter pour arriver à s'en échappé. Dommage, il avait un très bon temps. »

N'importe quoi… Ça n'a rien de d'intéressant ça.  
Certainement qu'elle m'a vue faire la moue car Hana étouffe un rire.

« Ça te vexe hein ? Qu'il t'ai traité de tricheur alors que t'a tous fait à la seule force de tes muscles.  
- … Oui…  
- Tu sais Naruto, ce qui compte ici c'est ta vitesse, pas le mal que tu te donnes. Ça ne sert à rien de te démener, mis a par te blesser et te retrouver couvert de boue.  
- … Je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ne le dit pas à Itachi car j'ai peur qu'il le répète a Sasuke mais, je ne connais aucun jutsu. Je sais à peine contrôler mon chakra et il me faut quatre heures pour détacher un nœud quand je me retrouve pris dans un piège.  
- Pour de bon ? Quatre heures ?  
- C'n'est pas marrant… Oh attend ! Je sais envoyer des kunai et des shuriken ! »

Se retenir étant trop dure pour Hana, elle laisse finalement échapper son rire. Comprenant que ça peut être marrant de son point de vue, moi aussi je me mets à rigoler avec elle.

« Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret hein ?  
- T'en fais pas. De toute façon je suis obligée. Tu es le seul élève au courant pour moi et Itachi, tu es même la seul personne… Donc au moins on est coincé. Tu ne peux rien dire et moi non plus.  
- Ça marche. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
- Ça va bientôt faire un an. La féroce panthère noire a succombé à mon odeur de charmante shiba roux. J'me rappellerais toujours de la première nuit ou je l'ai vue. Il avait pisté mon odeur sur des kilomètres pour me retrouver sous une pluie battante. Moi je m'étais caché dans une petite caverne mais je ne voulais pas de lui dans mon espace vital. Alors il est resté juste devant l'entrée à ronronner et à se rouler sur le sol boueux pour attirer mon attention toute la nuit.  
- Et bien, il devait vraiment avoir envie de te charmer !  
- Aucun mâle n'est capable de résister à l'odeur de son âme-sœur. Peu importe les folies qu'il doit faire pour la conquérir !  
- Et pourquoi vous gardez ça secret ?  
- Tu vois, même si il n'y a aucune fille dans l'Akatsuki, il y a tout de même des privilégiées. Orochimaru a des plans pour Sasuke et Itachi et il prendrait très mal une quelconque intervention de ma part.  
- Des plans ?  
- Oui. Il voudrait marier Sasuke a sa fille Hebiko et Itachi avec Karin.  
- Ouai… On m'a parlé d'une histoire de mariage arrangé. C'est con quand même… Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est plutôt instinctif vos histoires de couple…  
- Comment ça d'après ce que t'as compris ? »

Et merde ! Mais que je suis bête ! J'oublie tout le temps que moi aussi je suis sensé être un mutant… Rha ça va aller, je vais arranger le cou !

« Oui enfin, moi j'ai toujours « senti » personne donc ça reste des suppositions… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est.  
- Je vois. Crois-moi, quand tu la sentiras, tu comprendras. »

Hana me sourit gentiment. Tout en parlant on a bien avancé et nous sommes désormais face à l'infirmerie. La shiba me salue pour retourner à son cour au pas de course.  
A peine ais-je frappé que j'entends une douce voix féminine me répondre gentiment. J'ouvre la porte et découvre avec surprise une charmante jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts. La chance ! Dans toutes les écoles ou j'étais à Tokyo les infirmières étaient toujours des vieilles guenons hideuses…

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais qu'es qui vous est arrivé ?! »

Affolé, la jolie madame bondit vers moi pour m'analyser sous toutes des coutures.

« Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai pris survie en sport mais il faut croire que c'est un peu plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais…  
- Vous-vous êtes mis dans un état pareille en survie ?! C'est quoi, un défie débile ou vous ne pouviez pas utiliser vos Jutsu ?!  
- Ouai mais ce n'était pas un pari, je ne connais aucun jutsu. »

L'hystérique semble soudain se calmer. Sûrement qu'elle se sent mal pour moi à présent, elle doit avoir l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette. C'est marrant en général c'est moi qui suis a sa place.

« Je suis désolé… Je m'appelle Shizune, je vais m'occuper de vous. J'espère qu'en sport collectif vous n'avez pas pris Rugby au moins ?  
- Non, handball. Pourquoi ?  
- Ce sont des vrai brute en rugby, il m'en arrive trois ou quatre chaque semaine. On aurait été amené à beaucoup se revoir pour votre plus grand malheur !  
- Vous revoir ne sera jamais un malheur, même si je devais me faire arracher un bras pour ça… »

Je vois Shizune sourire et rougir, visiblement flatté… Elle est plutôt mignonne. Un peu âgé pour moi mais ça rajoute du piment ! On verra bien si à la prochaine pleine lune mon odeur lui plaît… Encore faut-il que j'arrive dans un premier temps à m'échapper de nouveau et deuxièmement, a la retrouvé. Sans oublier la petite parenthèse : Il faut qu'elle me sente mais pas qu'elle me voit. Je ne sais même pas quel animal elle est.

« Au fait, c'est quoi votre animal Shizune ?  
- Je suis une cigogne. Et vous ?  
- … Une vache…  
- Faites pas cette tête, il faut de tout pour faire un monde ! »

Oh ! Ma vache ne la rebute pas ! Miracle !  
Après les bons soins de l'infirmière Shizune, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. J'aurais bien aimé profiter d'une après-midi de repos mais bien sûr, il faut que Jiraya frappe à ma porte. Je m'en fou de toute façons j'ai les mains bandé, je ne peux pas écrire.

« Salut Naruto, perdons pas de temps et mettons-nous au boulot. J'ai prévu un programme chargé pour toi aujourd'hui.  
- Ça ne va pas être possible Jiraya… Regardez. »

Je lui présente mes mains bandé et il les fixe, incrédule.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?  
- Premier cour de survie se matin. Je suis arrivé premier de ma classe ! Mais par contre sa m'a coûté quelques blessures…  
- Tu as franchi le mur de branche de Yamato ?  
- Oui ! Ça a été l'obstacle le plus simple. Si vous aviez vu le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il m'a vue sortir de là avant lui, il a littéralement explosé de rage !  
- L'obstacle le plus simple dis-tu… Bon. Changement de plan. Retire moi c'est énormes bandes : On retourne sur le terrain !  
- Quoi ?! Mais je me suis ouvert l'épaule, arraché les muscles et je n'ai plus de force !  
- T'en fais pas pour tes muscles, si on y retourne, c'est pour t'apprendre à franchir les obstacles sans en ressortir a moitié mort. Suis-moi. »

Même si je grogne de mécontentement, j'obéis et suis Jiraya en retirant mes gros bandage pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un petit pansement sur le bout de chaque doigt.  
Arrivé au parcoure, Jiraya me présente mon premier entraînement : le champ de pneu.

« Je suppose que tu le sais déjà mais traversé les pneus n'a rien d'extraordinairement difficile. Le problème c'est que ça te fais perdre beaucoup de temps.  
- Oui, ça, c'est sûr !  
- Donc, je vais t'apprendre une technique qui va beaucoup t'aider. Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui !  
- Bien. Je vais t'expliquer la stratégie. Pour franchir les pneus, tu iras plus vite en te mettant à quatre pattes et en bondissant.  
- Quoi ?! Déjà que j'ai du mal à voir ou je mets mes deux jambes alors si je dois aussi gérer mes deux bras !  
- Écoute moi ! C'est là ou ma technique rentre en jeu. Tu vas canaliser ton chakra dans tous tes membres et le laisser s'en échapper pour pouvoir sentir la présence des pneus et pouvoir poser tes mains et tes pieds dans un trou à chaque atterrissage. Ça t'évite d'utiliser tes yeux et ça te fera gagner un temps considérable.  
- Bien ! Faut que je commence à prendre mon élan ?  
- Non. T'en est pas encore là mon garçon !  
- Je fais quoi alors ?  
- Tu va aux milieux du champ à quatre pattes, tu fais ce que je t'ai dit avec ton chakra et tu essayes de sentir les pneus autours de tes membres. Allé, file ! »

Cette entraînement n'est pas physiquement ni mentalement compliqué, pourtant, que c'est difficile !  
Dès qu'il sort de mon corps je perds tout contact avec mon chakra, je n'arrive vraiment pas à analyser les objets qui m'entourent grâce à lui. Ça me rappel la difficile expérience du nœud. C'est à peu près la même chose que je dois faire, mais en plus dure et a plus grande échelle.  
Je reste là, à quatre pattes au milieu des pneus, durant toute l'après-midi. Alors que la nuit commence à tomber, Jiraya me dit d'arrêter et qu'on reprendra plus tard.  
Tout ça n'a pas servie à rien. Ver la fin je commençais à sentir la texture du caoutchouc autour de moi, mais c'est loin d'être suffisant.

Le lendemain, vendredi, je n'ai pas cours. Enfin officiellement bien sûr, car la moindre minute de temps libre que j'ai, il faut que Jiraya soit là pour me faire cour a la maison.  
Pareille pour le samedi matin, cependant cette après-midi, c'est mon premier cour de hand avec presque la totalité des premières années. Si jeudi j'ai vécu mon heure de gloire, cette fois-ci ça risque d'être bien différent.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Bonjours à tous. Je suis Ibiki Morino, votre nouveau professeur de handball. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas et c'est normal : En général je m'occupe de l'équipe de rugby. Cependant cette année j'ai échangé ma classe avec mon collègue Iruka qui s'est occupé de vous l'an dernier. De toute façon à ce que je vois on a presque que des premières années donc ça ne vas pas vous changer grand-chose. Tout le monde, avancez-vous un par un et dites-moi juste votre nom. » Se présente un homme qui me fait peur... On dirait un skinhead avec son crane rasé et ses profondes cicatrices qui lui balafre le visage.

« Kankurô de Suna. » Se présente un mec caché derrière une capuche et qui a le visage recouvert de marquage violet.  
« Temari de Suna. » Se présente a son tour une fille blonde coiffée de quarte couettes toutes ébouriffées.  
« Gaara de Suna. »

Oh ! Certainement que les deux précédents sont les grands frère et sœur de mon ami le fennec alors...

« Neji.  
- Rock Lee.  
- Tenten.  
- Shikamaru.  
- Ino.  
- Choji.  
- Kiba.  
- Hinata.  
- Shino.  
- Sai.  
- Sakura.  
- Naruto !  
- Karin. »

Karin est la seule membre de la « team Sasuke » à être venue en handball. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont choisi les cinq autres… Si les sports ont la même notoriété ici que sur Terre, sûrement qu'ils ont pris le foot.  
Ibiki-Sensei semble réfléchir tout en nous fixant les uns après les autres, puis fini par se redresser. Il me fait vraiment peur cet homme… Brrr.

« Bon très bien. Toi avec la queue de cheval et toi avec le byakugan, avancez-vous. Je vous nome chef d'équipe. Choisissez.  
- Bien. Je prends Sakura ! Commence Neji.  
- Gaara. Poursuit Shikamaru. »

Les noms continuent à être appelé jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que moi et Karin. C'est a Neji de choisir… Pitié, je ne veux pas être le dernier choisit.

« Je prends Naruto ! »

Oui ! Merci Neji ! Merci merci merci !  
C'est en affichant en grand sourire que je me mets à trottiner jusqu'à ma nouvelle équipe.

« Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont fait, voici vos dossard. Byakugan, équipe rouge, les ombres, équipe bleu. »

Ouais je suis en rouge ! C'est cool, le bleu me va très mal.  
Dans mon équipe se trouve Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Kiba et moi. Par élimination les bleus sont constitués de Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino et Karin.

S'en suit un échauffement des plus basiques comme avant chaque séance sportive.  
Lorsque Ibiki-Sensei nous donne trois ballons pour poursuivre l'échauffement avec, c'est là que je comprends ce qui m'attend vraiment.  
Tous sont capables de faire des sauts impressionnant pour éviter la défense. Leurs tires sont si puissants qu'ils traversent l'intégralité du terrain et déchirent les filets des cages. Souvent j'entends un ballon exploser. Ibiki ne semble pas s'en inquiéter et distribue régulièrement des ballons neuf.  
Le pire moment de honte pour moi, c'est lorsque Sakura prend le risque de me faire une passe.  
Le ballon percute mon estomac avec une telle force que je suis moi-même propulsé sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à que mon dos percute un mur de béton. Ça fait bobo…

« Naruto ! »

Sakura se met à courir vers moi pendant que j'essaye t'en bien que mal de me relever. Avec elle arrivent Lee et Tenten.

« Ca va aller Naruto ? Je suis désolée je tire un peu fort…  
-Oui… Enfin je crois. Ah ! »

Comme il y a deux jours, je sens une grande déchirure dans mon dos et manque de tomber de nouveau à terre. Alerté, Neji arrive à son tour avec le reste de l'équipe.  
Mon meneur me saisit par le bras pour me retourner et regarder mon dos. Moi je ne peux pas le voir mais les yeux choqué de mes camarades et l'éclaboussure de sang sur le mur derrière moi suffisent à me faire comprendre que ma blessure de jeudi c'est rouverte.

« Ibiki-Sensei ! On a un problème ! » Hurle Lee.  
« Retire ça Naruto. » Poursuivit Neji en m'aidant à enlever ma veste. Son aide est la bienvenue, car mon épaule et mon bras droit sont tout engourdis.

Ma veste est dans un sale état. Tout le coté de ma blessure est gorgé de sang. Neji se recule et Sakura prend sa place, retirant mon énorme bandage devenue plus rouge que blanc.  
Alors qu'elle a finie de tout enlever, Ibiki traverse la foule constitué de mes amis pour me rejoindre. Il regarde la plaie en grimassent puis s'adresse a Sakura qui fait je ne sais pas trop quoi.

« Qu'es qui s'est passé ?  
- Je lui ai fait une passe trop violant et il a percuté le mur. Je ne savais pas qu'il était blessé… Le choc a fait sauter ses points de suture mais pas que. Sa coupure était très profonde et elle s'est élargie, ça lui a déchiré une veine. Je fais ce que je peux pour stopper l'hémorragie mais faut se dépêcher avant qu'il se vide de son sang.  
- Bien, pousse-toi Sakura, je prends la relève. »

Je reconnais la voix qui s'est adressé à mon amie mais je suis surpris de l'entendre. Histoire de confirmer mes doutes je lève un œil pour observer. C'est effectivement Karin qui s'approche de moi et s'agenouille à mon niveau. Assis par terre, moi je commence à avoir la tête qui me tourne un peu.

« Mord mon bras Naruto. »

Hein ? Ais-je bien compris ou c'est encore mon esprit qui divague ? Karin m'a-t-elle vraiment demandé de la morde ou c'est moi qui ai perdu trop de sang et qui délire ?

« N'hésite pas, fais ce qu'elle te dit ! » M'ordonne Neji resté à mes côtés.

Un rapide regard à Ibiki me confirme que ce n'est pas une blague et que j'ai tout intérêt à obéir. De toute façon je n'ai pas la force de protester. Je saisis donc le poignet de Karin et dans un mouvement hésitant, je m'exécute.  
Je l'entends gémir lorsque mes canines et mes incisives traversent sa peau mais visiblement sa douleur s'estompe vite.  
De mon côté je sens une vague de chaleur m'envahir et partir se loger dans mon dos au niveau de ma blessure. J'ai l'impression que cette chaleur me soigne et il me semble même que le sang arrête de couler. Cependant même si ça semble aller mieux, je crois que j'ai perdu trop de sang car je vois trouble et je n'ai même plus la force de garder mes mâchoires serrées autour du bras de Karin.

En quelques minutes, tous les élèves se sont attroupé autour de moi pour voir le bain de sang que j'ai crée sur le goudron.

« Mais comment il s'est fait ça ? » Questionna Tenten, je crois.  
« C'était jeudi en survie. Il s'est relevé trop tôt à la sortie des barbelés et une griffe de fer lui a ouvert l'omoplate. » Répond Kiba.  
« Il a pris survie comme sport ?  
- Comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas rattrapé la passe de Sakura ?  
- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang…  
- Shikamaru, tu te sens de le porter ?  
- Taisez-vous tous et envoyez le plus rapide d'entre vous chercher l'Hokage au lieu de faire vos commères ! Naruto ? Tu m'entends mon garçon ? Naruto ? Naruto ! »

Je suis trop faible pour répondre, je ne sais même plus qui me parle. Je sens mes yeux se fermer et dans la seconde qui suit, c'est le trou noir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je suis allongé dans un lit. Un « bip bip » régulier résonne dans mes oreilles.  
Après quelques secondes à fixer le plafond je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et vois juste à côté de mon lit une poche de sang presque vide. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là.

« Tu n'imagines même pas comme on a galéré pour te trouver du O négatif. »

Je reconnais cette voix, c'est Jiraya.  
Je tourne la tête de l'autre côté pour le voir. Je commence enfin à comprendre, je suis à l'hôpital. J'ai perdue trop de sang au stade et la poche de sang à côté de moi est tout simplement en train de s'écouler dans mes veines pour remplacer celui que j'ai perdu.

« Il n'y a pas de O négatif à Konoha ? » Dis-je d'une voix aussi faible que moi.  
« Il n'y a que toi et Sakura Haruno. Tu peux la remercier d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui t'a donné son sang. »

Soudain, un bruit fort résonne dans la pièce. Je ne l'ai même pas encore vue que je sais déjà qui c'est : Tsunade.

« Tu es insupportable Naruto ! Inconscient et immature ! Ça ne fait pas un mois que tu es là et tu n'arrêtes pas de me causer du souci !  
- Bonjour mamie-Tsunade, moi aussi je suis contant de vous revoir. »

La furie blonde se rapproche de moi à grand pas et me redresse sans douceur pour refaire le pansement qui m'entoure tout le buste.

« Bon, c'est plus jolie à voir que quand tu es arrivé déjà. Tu vas rester chez toi pendant une semaine avec interdiction de sortir. Jiraya continueras à te donner des cours et tes amis viendront t'apporter ce que tu as manqué à la fac.  
Dès que tu seras sorti j'irais voir tes professeurs avec toi pour que tu sois dispensé des cours de sports.  
- Quoi ?! Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Tsunade !  
- Pardon ? »

Elle me fixe avec incompréhension. C'est normal en même temps, en deux cours de sports je me suis retrouvé une foi à l'infirmerie et une foi à l'hôpital, n'importe qui aurait voulue arrêter le massacre. Mais pas moi. J'aime le sport, surtout la survie. Et si je veux devenir un ninja, le meilleur qui plus est, c'est un très bon entraînement pour moi.

« Je suis premier de ma classe en survie et j'aime le handball. Je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de faire du karaté et je sens que là aussi, ça va être ma fête, mais j'ai envie d'essayer. Jiraya a dit que j'ai les capacités qu'il faut pour devenir ninja ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas en évitant les difficultés que je rencontre que je vais y arriver ! »

Tsunade prend une expression de poissons hors de l'eau. Jiraya lui me sourit, comme fier de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes l'Hokage s'éclaircit la gorge pour se ressaisir.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi dès que la transfusion sera fini. Je passerais te voir dimanche prochain pour vérifier si tu es en assez bon état pour reprendre la fac et le sport. Repose-toi. »

Sur ce, Tsunade repart avec autant de discrétion que lorsqu'elle est rentrée.  
Une foi la transfusion terminée, Jiraya m'aide pour que je me sorte du lit et pour que j'enfile une nouvelle veste.  
A ma grande surprise, toute la classe m'attend en bas de l'hôpital. Il y a même quelques élèves d'autres années. Sakura est la première a avancer vers moi en me souriant.

« Alors Naruto, contant de voir que tu sors déjà.  
- Oui, merci Sakura. C'est grâce à toi.  
- C'est pas grand-chose, tu en aurais fait de même pour moi, n'es ce pas ? Bref, je dois y aller. Je voulais juste m'assurer que la transfusion ai bien marché. Bon rétablissement. »

Je veux lui répondre, mais elle me tourne déjà le dos. Puis de toute façon qu'es que je peux bien dire de plus ? La remercier une fois encore ? Je crois qu'il n'y a tout simplement plus rien à dire.  
A peine Sakura partie, tous les autres élèves se rapprochent de moi pour prendre des nouvelles et me souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Je suis plutôt surpris de découvrir parmi eux Temari et Kankurô, les deux grands frères et sœur de Gaara, mais surtout Karin, Hebiko, Konan et Juugo. De ma classe il ne manque que Sasuke et Suigetsu.

« Bon ça suffit, vous le verrez lorsque vous lui apporterez ses devoirs. Allé hop hop hop ! De l'aire ! »

Après l'intervention de Jiraya qui me soutient toujours mes amis nous ont poliment laissé passer, s'éparpillant par la suite un peu partout dans la ville.  
Le moins que je puisse dire c'est que ce comportement m'étonne beaucoup. A Tokyo, mes potes ils étaient là quand tout allait bien, mais au moindre problème il n'y avait plus personne. Il y en avait qu'un en qui j'avais réellement confiance. Un ami d'enfance. On a tout vécus ensemble lui et moi... Mais au final pareil : Lorsque j'ai vraiment eu besoin de lui il a pris la poudre d'escampette.  
Enfin bref je suis touché de voir qu'en si peu de temps je me suis aussi bien adapté. Bon, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes si ils savaient que je ne suis qu'un simple humain… Mais je suis intimement persuadé que la plus par d'entre eux s'en ficheraient éperdument. Un peu comme Shikamaru.

Arrivé à mon appartement Jiraya m'annonce qu'il me laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui. En même temps ça aurait été vraiment méchant de m'empêcher de me reposer pour étudier… Quitte à être blessé, autant en profiter un peu.  
Je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps et perdre tout ce sang m'a donné faim, mais malheureusement j'ai le malheur de m'allonger directement en arrivant chez moi.  
La fatigue a raison de mon estomac ce soir-là, et je m'endors sans dîner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Moi qui trouvais ça cool de pouvoir rester à la maison à cause de ma convalescence, j'ai vite fait changé d'avis.  
Avec Jiraya et les devoirs pour seul compagnie, être cloîtré chez moi devient vraiment ennuyant.  
Pendant trois jours, je n'attends qu'une seul chose : l'arrivé de mes amis. Certes, cela veut dire cours à apprendre et devoirs à faire, mais au moins pendant une petite demi-heure par soir je peux papoter et me changer les idées. C'est ma récréation.  
Le lundi, c'est Sakura, Lee et Sai qui viennent me voir. Inutile de dire qu'on a largement dépassé la demi-heure de discussion. Lorsqu'ils repartent il fait déjà nuit depuis longtemps.  
Le mardi, j'ai droit à la visite d'Ino, Shikamaru et Choji. Je suis contant qu'ils viennent car mis a par Shikamaru, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment parler avec eux. Ino est en réalité une fille aimable et responsable, en plus d'être très mignonne… Quand a Choji, je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois que j'ai croisé quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui.  
Ce petit groupe aussi c'est attardé chez moi un peu plus longtemps que prévue, pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'aurais été encore plus heureux si Ino avait décidé de passer la nuit chez moi mais bon… Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop en demander.

A l'heure actuelle, j'attends impatiemment ma troisième et dernière visite.  
Le torse seulement vêtu de mon gros bandage, je fixe la porte d'entrée, allongé sur mon lit.  
Enfin j'entends frapper.  
Je bondis jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre avec un grand sourire. Mais lorsque je vois qui me dévoile la porte mon expression ravie est effacé par des traits de surprise. Je m'attendais à tous sauf à ça.  
Je suis nez à nez avec Sasuke Uchiwa.  
Ne voulant pas croire qu'il est venue seul jusqu'à chez moi pour m'apporter les cours, je sors la tête dans le couloir et regarde de droite à gauche, ne lui prêtant aucune attention.

Cependant je ne vois personne d'autre que lui. Enfin je prends vraiment le temps de le regarder. Je ne veux pas vraiment le fixer, mais plus par accident qu'autre chose, mon regard azure tombent dans ses yeux onyx. Son regard… Il a quelque chose de si particulier… Une expression que je n'ai jamais vue chez qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est comme si je lisais son âme à travers ses yeux. Et cela a quelque chose… D'envoûtant. Je me sens bien, comme rassuré et calmé par ses orbes sombrent qui ne lâchent pas eux non plus mon regard clair. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, juste à se noyer dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on est coupé par une voisine de palier qui en sortant de chez elle fait claquer la porte. Dans un même mouvement moi et Sasuke tournons la tête vers elle mais déjà elle disparaît dans les escaliers.

Suite à cette interruption l'Uchiwa se racle la gorge et me regarde de nouveau mais d'une toute nouvelle façon : il ne fixe plus mon regard.

« Je suis tout seul. Personne ne pouvait venir ce soir. Voilà tes cours. »

Je regarde les mains de Sasuke avec surprise. Alors ce n'est pas une blague ? Il est vraiment venu seul jusqu'à chez moi juste pour m'apporter les cours ? Je savais que ce n'étais pas un monstre ! Ah ah ! Naruto 1 et Jiraya 0 !

« Oh, bien, c'est gentil. Entre je t'en prie reste pas dehors !  
- Non merci ça ira. Prend ça et laisse-moi rentrer. »

Bon d'accord… Naruto 1 et Jiraya 1 aussi, égalité.

« OK… Rentre bien. »

Sasuke ne me répond pas et repart en coup de vent dès qu'il m'a laissé les feuilles. Quel mal poli celui-là ! Et cet orgueil ! Qu'es que je ne donnerais pas pour le remettre à sa place… Oh ! Mais que suis-je bête ! Je l'ai déjà fait au dernier cour de survie !  
Ah ah ! Je comprends. Il est jaloux. C'est pour ça qu'il est si froid avec moi. Fait-moi confiance l'Uchiwa, je ne compte pas m'arrêter de t'en donner des raisons d'être jaloux de moi.

Le reste de la semaine se déroule sans surprise. Jiraya vient fidèlement me faire travailler tous les jours.  
N'ayant plus de raisons de venir mes amis ne sont pas repassés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je soupçonne Tsunade de leur avoir ordonné de me laisser me reposer tranquillement. Dommage, car je m'ennuie beaucoup.  
Au final cette semaine de supplice touche à sa fin et dès demain, je peux retourner à la fac ! Encore faut-il que Tsunade trouve ma cicatrisation suffisamment bien avancé pour me laisser sortir.  
A l'heure actuelle elle me tripote le dos, tirant et appuyant sur ma plaie sans délicatesse. C'est douloureux bordel ! Enfin, connaissant la bête, je préfère souffrir en silence plutôt que de me plaindre ou ça risque d'être pire.

« Je sais pas trop Naruto… Tu cicatrise bien mais c'est encore un peu enflammé et je n'aime pas trop ça.  
- Allé mamie-Tsunade ! J'en peux plus de rester enfermé ici ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…  
- Bon… Je veux bien te laisser aller à la fac, mais pas de sport pendant un mois. D'ici là tu devrais être totalement rétabli.  
- Je peux reprendre mon entraînement avec Jiraya ?  
- Oui, mais pas d'exercices trop physique comme te retrouver pendu par les pieds à une branche d'arbre pendant quatre heures…  
- Ah… Vous êtes au courant pour ça aussi ?  
- Je suis l'Hokage Naruto ! J'entends, je vois et je sens tout. On ne peut rien me cacher, ne l'oublie pas… »

Après un dernier regard effrayant qui voulait dire « si tu fais le moindre pas de travers je le serais », Tsunade rentre chez elle, me laissant de nouveau seul.  
Heureusement d'ici quelques heures je pourrais retrouver la liberté !

Et puis enfin, enfin, après une très longue semaine, je peux mettre le pied dehors.  
En ce lundi matin un vent frais me caresse le visage. Il ne fait pas très beau, de gros nuages encombrent le ciel, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je suis dehors et que je marche ! Je ferme les yeux et je m'amuse à contracter et relâcher mes muscles, comme pour les réveiller eux aussi de leur hibernation. En fait je n'ai qu'une envie : Partir en courant et sauter dans tous les sens ! J'ai l'impression d'être un cheval sauvage qu'on a trop longtemps laissé enfermé dans un box : J'ai besoin de me défouler !  
Cependant si Tsunade apprend que j'ai fait ça elle va me tordre le cou alors… Autant ne pas prendre le risque.

Visiblement mon arrivé est attendu à la fac. Tous mes camarades de classe sont là.  
Les premiers à se jeter sur moi sont Lee et Sakura, visiblement ravie de me revoir.  
Tout le monde me dit un mot gentil ou m'adressa une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je suis heureux de recevoir un tel accueil, ça me donne l'impression d'être un minimum important à leurs yeux.

« Alors, prêt pour le hand samedi ? » Me questionna Lee.  
« Et non. Tsunade m'a interdit le sport pour un mois…  
- En espérant que la prochaine fois tu ne retourneras pas à l'hôpital. Si à chaque fois que tu viens tu te tape un mois d'arrêt on ne va pas te voir bien souvent !  
- T'en fais pas Shikamaru ! Je sais à quoi m'attendre. Puis ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas participer que je ne peux pas venir vous voir. »

Notre conversation est interrompu par la sonnerie, c'est donc d'un pas lasse qu'on rentre tous dans le couloir pour rejoindre notre salle.

La reprise se passe plutôt bien. Je crois que les cours avec Jiraya commencent enfin à payer ! Même si il y a encore plein de choses que j'ignore, au moins, j'arrive à comprendre de quoi on me parle. Malheureusement ma semaine d'absence n'a pas suffi à faire perdre leur mauvaises habitudes à mes amis qui trouvent toujours ça très drôle de me rappeler à l'ordre à chaque moment d'évasion et de me questionner dès qu'on a deux minutes de libres. Cependant quelque chose a changé : Sakura me frappe plus doucement quand je réponds faux. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut encore de sa passe trop violente au handball. T'en mieux pour moi.

Le jeudi, même si je ne peux pas faire sport, je me rends quand même sur le terrain d'entraînement pour regarder les autres faire.  
Les dernières années sont tellement rapides qu'il m'est impossible de les suivre du regard. Les seuls que j'arrive à observer correctement sont Gaara et Kiba. Effectivement ils ne perdent pas de temps à franchir les obstacles de façon classique. Ils utilisent tous les deux des techniques fantastiques pour ne pas avoir à s'embêter. Si seulement j'arrivais à faire ça moi aussi un jour…  
Enfin, les regarder faire m'a été très instructif. Au moins maintenant je sais a quoi ressembler un parcours de combattant version ninja.

Samedi, je vais voir le match de handball. Comme j'avais déjà pue le remarquer, la puissance et la violence des joueurs est sans limite.  
Pouvoir observer de loin a des avantages, ça me permet d'évaluer tous les points forts et les points faibles des joueurs. Sakura par exemple. C'est elle qui tire le plus fort de toute mon équipe, mais elle n'est pas très rapide ni très endurante. Contrairement à elle Lee cour aussi vite que le vent. Ses tires ne sont pas aussi puissantes mais il arrivait à s'infiltrer à travers la défense avec aisance.  
Je n'ai qu'un moyen si je veux pouvoir jouer avec eux sans perdre un os : Une maîtrise parfaite de mon chakra. Au minimum. Si j'y arrive je peux peut-être survivre en défense. Mais pour l'attaque ça ne suffis pas, il me faut également m'améliorer en tire et donc contrôler le chakra en dehors de mon corps.

Dimanche, j'assiste à un mon premier cours de karaté.  
En fait après réflexion j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir ça…  
Heureusement le prof vient me voir pour me dire qu'il connaît ma « faiblesse » et que du coup il sera mon seul et unique adversaire temps que je ne m'améliorerais pas en tant que ninja. Il s'appelle Gai-Sensei et en plus d'être prof de sport il enseigne aussi à la faculté. Sa ressemblance avec Lee est impressionnante... En fait c'est le même, mais en plus vieux.

Après ça il n'y eut rien de très intéressant ni à Konoha ni dans ma vie pendant plusieurs jours. Plus exactement, jusqu'à la pleine lune.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Hello les amis !_  
_Et oui je suis déjà de retour..._  
_Vous me manquiez trop alors j'ai pas pue m'empêcher de publier encore un nouveau chapitre ^^ !_  
_Ca fait trois pour cette semaine alors, rendez-vous lundi pour la suite !_  
_Oui j'ai fais mon planning :_  
_Je publierais le lundi, le jeudi et le dimanche._  
_Et parfois entre temps si je craque hihi ;-) !_

_Oh ! et Elikia : Ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'harcèle pas du tout au contraire tes questions me font très plaisir !  
_  
_Bref je vous fais a tous plein de bisous et a lundi !  
__Reviews pour me donner vos avis ?  
__:-)_

_Umako._


	4. Chapter 4

**Réponse aux Reviews anonymes :**

**snfan :**  
Merci beaucoup c'est gentil :) ! J'espère que toutes ces suites te fond toujours autant plaisir ;) !

**HelenaHale :**  
Oui ne t'en fais pas c'est du SasuNaruSasu ;-) ! Si non merci beaucoup pour les compliments. J'espère que mon rythme de publication de suffis ? Lol. Si non je peux te dire que t'auras sûrement la réponse a ta question sur l'odeur un peu plus bas... bonne lecture !

**KeiraMalfoy :**  
J'espère que la suite te satisfera autant que le début alors :p ! Et en même temps "Naruto" et "problème" ça va ensemble c'est indissociable ^^. Je sais pas si tu as vue mais j'ai dis que je publierais le lundi, jeudi et dimanche. Ca te suffis j'espère ? Lol ! Allé je te laisse en apprendre plus sur ma fiction et sur notre couple préféré ;).

**Alisea :**  
Et bien merci ! Voilà la suite ! Amuse toi bien et bonne lecture ^^

**Elikia :**  
Je suis contente que les choses s'éclaircissent avec les chapitres ! Je suis consciente que je balance beaucoup d'info au début et que c'est pas facile a gérer et je suis rassuré que tu me dise que ça s'engraine bien au fur et a mesure que l'histoire avance. Pour les fautes je l'ai bien précisé que malheureusement il y en a. Je fais se que je peux en me relisant un nombre incalculable de fois et en utilisant mon correcteur mais voilà. Bref j'espère que cette suite continuera a te plaire ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ne pas ouvrir les volets, ne pas tirer les rideaux, ne pas ouvrir les volets, ne pas tirer les rideaux…

Je crois que je deviens fou.  
Là, je suis allongé dans mon lit, emmitouflé sous la couette de la tête aux pieds. Ça fait déjà deux heures que je suis comme ça mais je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps… Déjà parce que je meurs de chaud, et en plus j'ai une envie présente.  
Bon je ne tiens plus. Ça va ! Je suis assez fort pour pouvoir me retenir de regarder par la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Je suis sûr que si c'est si dure c'est juste parce que c'est interdit.  
La nuit ne doit pas être tombée depuis plus de quinze minutes mais je me suis enfermé dans le noir bien avant pour éviter la tentation.

Une fois mon affaire fini je retourne vers mon lit.  
Cependant le destin en a décidé autrement, et à peine je passe à côté de ma fenêtre que j'entends un cri caractéristique : Sasuke.  
C'est-il encore échappé ? Peut-être vagabonde-t-il à l'intérieure de Konoha. Si c'est le cas c'est un grand danger pour les jeunes qui mutent que depuis peu…  
C'est plus fort que moi, je tire les rideaux, et j'ouvre les volets.

La voilà, qui se dresse devant moi, mettant en valeurs ses rondeurs gracieuses.  
Elle est si belle, si envoûtante.  
C'est irrésistible.  
Appuyé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je ne tiens plus. Je ne prends même pas la peine de passe par la porte, je bondis du troisième étage.  
Canalisant mon chakra dans mes jambes et mes bras, j'amortis la chute avec brio. C'est comme si la lune m'avait aidé, tel un porte-bonheur géant.  
Elle est si belle…  
En me redressant, je me mets à courir vers elle. Mon chakra toujours emmagasiné dans mes jambes, j'ai l'impression de survoler le sol. Je ne me rappel pas avoir déjà courus aussi vite un jour.  
J'arrive vers elle, astre majestueux, elle m'attend.

Je cours encore et encore à travers la forêt, sans prêter aucune attention au monde qui m'entoure.  
Il me semble que je longe le lac mais je n'en suis pas sur car je fixe un point en face de moi. C'est à peine si j'arrive à suivre le sentier sans me prendre un arbre.  
Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : la rejoindre, cette perfection qui m'illumine.  
A force de courir je fini par arriver dans la plaine ou je vais m'entraîner avec Jiraya. D'habitude on s'arrête à la frontière, mais cette fois je vais plus loin, m'enfonçant dans ses herbes aussi grandes que moi.  
Quelques mètres plus loin, je m'arrête enfin et regarde le ciel. J'y suis.  
Elle est là, juste au-dessus de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me couve d'un regard doux. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la toucher, la sentir…

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai les yeux fermé, ou si c'est parce que je ne suis qu'un humain, mais je n'arrive pas suivre les événements qui m'arrivent l'instant suivant se moment de plénitude.  
Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'après avoir senti une grosse pression sur mon buste je me retrouve allongé sur le dos et une force phénoménal qui appuis sur mes épaules me maintien ainsi, m'empêchant de me redresser.  
A cause de la peur et de la surprise, j'ai arrêté de respirer. Les yeux de nouveau grand ouvert, tout ce que je vois c'est une masse noire au-dessus de moi, qui possède des crocs plus long que des kunai.  
Il parait que l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux lorsqu'on doit mourir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi tout ce que je vois c'est un renard avec plusieurs queues qui semble enragé.  
Persuadé que c'est la fin, je ne prends pas la peine de recommencer à respirer et pour ne pas voir je ferme les yeux.  
Cependant je ne ressens aucune douleur, seulement une caresse mouillé et rappeuse qui me recouvre la moitié du visage. Intrigué, j'ouvre les yeux précipitamment pour essayer de comprendre ce qui ce passe.  
La première chose que je vois, se sont des yeux. Des yeux si noir, si profond… Sasuke.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait de savoir que c'est lui fait disparaître toute la peur de mon corps. De nouveau calme, je m'autorise à respirer.  
Mes narines me piquent immédiatement. Il y a une odeur dans l'aire qu'il n'y avait pas il y a encore quelques minutes. Une odeur chaude et forte, mais si parfumé, si délectable… Je pourrais facilement m'habituer à humer un tel parfum continuellement.

La pression qui me maintenait au sol disparaît tout a cou, l'odeur avec elle. L'animal c'est reculé. C'est donc de lui qu'émane un tel parfum ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un fauve, encore moins un fauve croisé à un loup, pouvait sentir bon.  
Je me relève rapidement, pressé de pouvoir enfin voir la forme animale de Sasuke.  
Moi qui m'attendais à un « monstre », je suis agréablement surpris. Jiraya raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, cette bête est juste… Magnifique.

Ses grosses pattes ont la forme et les griffes rétractable de celle d'une panthère, mais le restes de ses membres sont plus long que ceux d'un félin, bien qu'il semble tout aussi souple.  
Son corps aussi tire plus de la panthère que du loup, mis a par sa queue typiquement canine qui balance de droite à gauche.  
Son museau est légèrement plus long et plus fin que celui d'un fauve et ses crocs sont un parfait mélange. Ses oreilles par contre sont exactement comme celle d'un chien.  
Ce qui rappelle le plus son côté loup, c'est son encolure large recouverte d'une fourrure noir, longue et épaisse. Ca donne envies de glisser ses doigts dedans.  
Mon admiration terminé, je redescends sur terre. Il faut peut-être que je dise quelques choses…

« Sasuke ?... »

L'animal relève la tête et marche jusqu'à moi. Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi grand, il me dépasse de beaucoup.  
Sasuke baisse sa grosse tête pour frotter son front contre mon torse en ronronnant. Sa tête a elle seule fait presque ma taille ! Cependant cette différence de masse m'amuse plus que ce qu'elle m'effraie.  
Moi, je profite de cette proximité pour glisser ma main dans le poil de son cou. Comme je l'imaginais il est doux et soyeux, encore plus noir que la nuit. La lune lui donne des reflets bleutés tout simplement sublime.  
Soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention. Dans son poil coule un liquide chaud et poisseux. Je ramène à main à moi pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agit : du sang.  
Je me rapproche pour mieux regarder. Je relève sa fourrure et découvre sous son long poil épais que la peau autour de son encolure et de ses pattes a été lacérée. Les coupures ne sont pas belle et plutôt profonde, je n'aime pas vraiment ça…

« Comment tu t'es fait ça hein, Sasuke ? »

Le concerné baisse la tête et aplatit les oreilles en jappant, avouant ainsi sa culpabilité.

« Ça va fait pas cette tête. Suis moi on va nettoyer ça. »

J'agrippe alors une touffe de poil de son cou pour l'entraîner à ma suite, mais visiblement pas besoin de le tenir. Il me suit bien sagement.  
Alors que je marche d'un pas calme, lui sautille et se frotte de temps à autre contre moi en ronronnant, la queue battant de droite à gauche et la langue pendue. Il est visiblement contant de me voir et il n'a pas l'aire plus dangereux qu'un agneau. Sincèrement, je crois que je préfère la mutation de Sasuke que Sasuke lui-même, pensais-je en lui grattant la tête en souriant. Il est bien plus gentil et agréable.

Arrivé près du lac, je l'incite à me suivre dans l'eau peu profonde qui m'arrive à la taille. Sasuke s'exécute, même si visiblement l'eau n'est pas ce qu'il préfère.  
Alors que je m'apprête à nettoyer ses plaies, il fait un écart et bondit en direction de la rive, s'interposant entre moi et le bord. En face de nous, perché sur un rocher, le cerf de Shikamaru nous fait face.  
Sasuke est en position d'attaque et émet un grognement sourd et effrayant. Cependant moi, il ne m'impressionne pas. Je remonte jusqu'à sa tête et lui envoie une pichenette sur la truffe, ce qui lui arrache un jappement.

« Couché Sasuke ! Shikamaru est un ami ! Ne lui grogne pas dessus ! »

Sasuke aplatit les oreilles et baisse le regard en gémissant, honteux de s'être fait engueuler.  
Shikamaru de son côté pousse un brame et frappa le sol avec son sabot, certainement pour attirer mon attention.

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Shikamaru tu peux nous laisser, tout va bien. Je m'occupe de lui. »

Le cerf semble inquiet mais m'obéit et disparaît dans la forêt. Moi je retourne auprès de Sasuke pour m'occuper de lui.  
Tout en nettoyant ses plaies, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de lui parler.

« Tu sais j'en ai entendu des vertes et des pas mure a ton sujet. Tu ne dois pas attaquer les autres mutants ! Ce sont nos amis et je suis sûr que tu as plus de force que tu ne te l'imagine. Tu pourrais tuer quelqu'un, et ça ferait beaucoup de peine. C'est mal ! »

Sasuke gémit. Il semble comprendre ce que je dis. C'est marrant de parler a un animal.  
Mes soins fini, je sais qu'il faut que je ramène Sasuke à son frère. Cependant je n'ai aucune idée de ou il peut bien être.

« Bon Sasuke, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire, mais il faut que je te ramène à Itachi. Tu arriverais à le retrouver pour moi ? »  
Sasuke hoche son énorme tête avant d'enfouir son museau entre mes jambes. Sur le cou je suis un peu perdu mais ça devient claire lorsqu'il me pousse vers son épaule et me soulève : Il m'aide à monter sur son dos.  
Je m'exécute et passe mes mains, puis mes avant-bras dans sa douce fourrure. Lui commence à nager dans les eaux de plus en plus profondes pour rejoindre l'autre bord.  
Son poil est si confortable que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'allonger en avant, la moitié du visage enfoui dans son pelage.  
De mon œil ouvert je regarder sa tête. Il est marrant avec ses babines retroussé pour ne pas mouiller ses moustaches.  
L'arrivé sur l'autre rive fut un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Je me redresse et m'accroche comme il faut pour tenir sur le dos de Sasuke qui se met à courir à vitesse modéré.  
J'aurais aimé que se moment ne s'arrête jamais.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, Sasuke ralenti l'allure pour passer à un petit trot puis au pas.  
A travers les branches je peux voir une panthère noire se rouler par terre en ronronnant. Au-dessus d'elle, allongé sur un rocher, un immense shiba roux le regarde d'un air amusé.  
S'avançant jusqu'à son frère, Sasuke interrompt le couple. En le voyant Hana prend la fuite sans demander son reste. Je crois qu'elle n'a même pas eu le temps de m'apercevoir.  
Itachi quant à lui le fixe d'un air étonné.  
Sasuke s'allonge sur le sol pour me permettre de mettre pied à terre sous le regard effaré de la panthère qui me fixe la gueule ouverte.

« Salut Itachi. Ton frère c'est encore enfuit alors, je te le ramène ! » Expliquais-je en caressant l'encolure de Sasuke qui s'est redressé suite à ma descente.

Ainsi redressé, Sasuke doit faire bien trois têtes de plus que moi et deux de plus que son frère.  
Moi qui pensais avoir bien agit, j'ai soudain l'impression de m'être trompé. Itachi s'aplatît sur le sol et me fixe d'un regard mauvais, remplis de rage, juste avant de se mettre a craché comme un chat en colère. Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal… Je m'entends bien avec Itachi, alors, pourquoi rampe-t-il vers moi avec l'intention évidente de me bondir à la gorge ?

Pour me défendre, Sasuke se met devant moi et m'éjecte d'un simple coup de museau a quelques mètres, au pied du rocher ou Hana était perché quelques minutes plus tôt. Là, c'est vraiment un monde inversé… alors qu'il y a quelques jours, c'était avec Itachi que je m'entendais bien et avec Sasuke qu'on ne pouvait pas se supporter, a présent c'est tout bonnement l'inverse. Itachi veut ma peau et c'est Sasuke qui prend ma défense, grognant contre son propre frère.  
Au bout de quelques secondes à se défier, Sasuke rugit et bondit sur Itachi, crocs et griffes en avant.  
Itachi évite l'attaque avec aisance et fixe Sasuke dans les yeux. Le regard de la panthère a changé de couleur. De noir il est passé à un rouge sanglant.  
Le sharingan.  
Sasuke s'immobilise puis quelques secondes plus tard, il s'allonge, comme hypnotisé par les rétines flamboyantes de son frère.  
Le combat fini, Itachi range ses crocs et ses griffes. Il tourne la tête vers moi pour me fixer avec ses yeux rouge. Ce sharingan me donne la chair de poule, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

Me regarder semble ranimer sa rage et ses babines me dévoilent ses crocs acérés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Fuir ? Il me rattraperait en un seul bond. Pleurer, supplier ? A quoi bon ? Ca ne changerait rien.  
Itachi relève une patte qu'il avance et baisse les épaules, prêt à bondir sur moi. C'est alors qu'il est interrompu par un gémissement de Sasuke.  
Le croisé, toujours allongé par terre, lui lance un regard suppliant tout en reproduisant encore et encore se gémissement si triste que ça me fend le cœur.  
Je ne parle pas le mutant malheureusement, mais je suis sûr qu'il est en train d'implorer son frère de m'épargner.  
Quittant son cadet des yeux pour me lancer un ultime regard noir, la panthère siffle mais quitte sa posture d'attaque. Il met un coup d'épaule à Sasuke qui se redresse sagement et les deux frères Uchiwa disparaissent dans la sombre forêt. Itachi a cédé à la demande de Sasuke. Il m'a laissé la vie.  
Toujours assis contre le rocher, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Ais-je rêvé ? Tout ça ne peut pas être vrai…  
Un seul indice m'indique que ce n'est pas un rêve, la douleur.  
Pas une douleur physique mais mentale. Cette odeur, son odeur… Elle me manque déjà. Au point que ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir la respirer. Ne plus pouvoir le sentir près de moi…  
Comment un animal que j'ai rencontré il n'y a que quelques heures peut me manquer à ce point ?! C'est illogique ! Pourtant la douleur est bien là et elle est bien réelle. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est courir dans la direction qu'il a pris pour le rejoindre, mais je ne suis pas débile à ce point. Je n'ai aucune chance de le retrouver. Je ne sais même pas ou je suis.

Lentement, au fil des heures, la douleur fait place à la peur. Je suis perdue, seul, et j'ai mal. Trop mal. Sans son parfum, l'air est trop acide. Ça me brûle les poumons.  
Alors que je sens mon corps commencer à trembler, un brame me fait sursauter et relever la tête. Au-dessus de moi, planté sur le rocher, Shikamaru me fixe avec angoisse.  
Le cerf bondit au-dessus de moi et fait volte face pour me rejoindre d'un pas lent, la tête basse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Shikamaru. Il ne m'a pas attaqué. Il est juste rentré chez lui. »

Dire cette phrase m'est vraiment difficile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me donne envie de pleurer.  
Shikamaru me donne quelques coups de museau dans les flancs pour m'inciter à me relever, ce que je fais. Il plie à présent les pattes avant et m'incite à monter sur son dos.  
J'obéis sans rechigner. De toute façon premièrement, je n'ai pas la force de riposter, secondement, que puis-je faire d'autre ?  
Shikamaru se met en marche d'un pas lent. Je suis trop fatigué pour me tenir droit, je suis donc allongé en avant, sur son encolure.  
Bercé par sa marche, je m'endors en regardant les premiers rayons de soleil percer à travers les arbres en pensant à mon croisé qui s'endort sûrement lui aussi, pour se réveiller que dans un mois.

Un bruit de porte qui claque me résonne dans les oreilles.  
Ou suis-je ? J'ai envie de dire chez moi, mais je n'ai jamais vue mon appartement sous cet angle. Je suis en mouvement. Pourtant je ne marche pas.  
Ce n'est qu'une foi allongé sur mon lit en voyant Shikamaru penché au-dessus de moi que je comprends. Il était en fait en train de me porter en poids sur son épaule, c'est pour ça que j'étais en mouvement.

Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière me reviennent peu à peu. J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve étrange, mais trop d'éléments me prouvent le contraire.

« Shikamaru… Qu'es qui s'est passé ? »

Tout en posant ma question je me redresse pour m'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Visiblement ma question ne plaît pas à mon ami qui tord la bouche puis soupire. Il prend le temps de s'asseoir à mes côtés, puis de laisser son regard fixer les rayons du soleil qui perçent à travers ma fenêtre grande ouverte.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Naruto.  
- Comment-ça ?  
- Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si Sasuke c'est échappé ces deux dernières pleines lunes, c'est à cause de ton arrivée.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Shikamaru soupire et passe une main dans sa nuque.  
Aillant également passé une nuit blanche, il a aussi mauvaise mine que moi.  
Visiblement, il n'est pas du tout pressé de poursuivre. Il prend même le temps de s'étirer et de se faire craquer la nuque. Enfin, il pousse un nouveau soupire, celui qui veut dire qu'il est prêt à parler.

« Je le sais car c'est lui qui me l'a dit.  
- Hein ? Tu lui as parlé quand ? Tu ne restes jamais avec l'Akatsuki !  
- Il me l'a dit cette nuit Naruto. Tu te souviens au lac ? Lorsque nous nous sommes croisé.  
- Oui, même que Sasuke t'as grogné dessus.  
- Oui. Il m'a parlé à ce moment-là. Il m'a ordonné de ne pas m'approcher de toi.  
- Quoi ?! Non mais il se fout de la gueule de qui ?! Je fréquente qui je veux !  
- T'énerve pas. Il m'a vue comme un rival, tout le monde aurait réagit comme lui.  
- Je comprends rien Shikamaru… Je suis épuisé ! Explique-toi à la fin !  
- C'est pas ça Naruto… Jiraya ne t'a jamais parlé de l'odeur ? Le parfum irrésistible que seul notre animal peut sentir et qui détermine l'identité de ton partenaire ?  
- Oui, il m'en a parlé.  
- Et bien, il faut croire que c'est toi la personne destiné à Sasuke. Du moins sa partie animal a était très claire là-dessus. »

….. C'est ou déjà le bouton pour rallumer mon cerveau en cas de court-circuit ? Ah oui… AAAAAH ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! C'est quoi encore se truc de malade ?! J'suis tombé dans une planète de fou !  
Cependant ça explique tant de chose… Son comportement si doux à mon égard, la réaction d'Itachi lorsqu'il m'a vue, Sasuke qui a pris m'a défense face à son propre frère…  
Bon. Certes c'est logique, mais ça craint à mort ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Pense fille Naruto… Shizune… Ino… Rah ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Ça marche plus ! C'est rien je dois être fatigué… On se calme.

« De toute façon Sasuke il le contrôle pas son bestiau ? Donc il ne réalisera jamais rien ? Et il me laissera tranquille ?  
- Oui, encore faut-il qu'il ne devienne jamais assez fort pour le contrôler. Si un jour il y arrive ça va lui faire un sale effet…  
- Ça tu peux le dire ! Que je comprends Itachi ! A sa place j'aurais tué et mon frère et le mec en question… Donc moi… Ouai c'est con de dire ça. Faudrait que je me suicide et ce n'est pas cool.  
- Naruto, t'es sur que tout va bien pour toi ?  
- Bha ouai pourquoi ?  
- Je sais que t'es humain mais quand même… Tu n'as pas senti la moindre odeur ? Tu arrives encore à penser à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Oh que oui je l'ai senti cette odeur mielleuse… Et depuis qu'il m'a physiquement quitté le croisé n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Mais ça c'est mon problème, et je conte vite le résoudre.

« Non rien du tout. Je ne suis pas concerner par vos délires bizarres visiblement !  
- T'en mieux pour toi. »

Shikamaru fini à peine de prononcer son dernier mot que j'entends toquer à ma porte. Je me lève et le cerf me suit. Il doit sûrement mourir d'envie de rentrer chez lui pour dormir quelques heures.  
J'ouvre le bâtant sans y faire attention. Quel n'est pas ma surprise de voir Itachi en face de moi.

« Euh… Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Bon courage Naruto.  
- Merci Shikamaru. »

Pfff, m'abandonner seul a un tel moment, ami infidèle !  
Itachi s'écarte un peu pour laisser passer le cerf qui ne se gêne pas pour lui envoyer un regard d'avertissement.  
Itachi tourne la tête sans accorder la moindre attention à Shikamaru et rentre chez moi. Là, j'ai peur.

Faisant comme chez lui, Itachi avance dans mon petit appartement et s'assoit sur une chaise. Le dos droit, il pose ses coudes sur la table et son menton sur ses mains. Dans un geste lent il ferme les yeux et pousse un long soupire, certainement fait-il sa pour se décharger de son surplus de rage et pour augmenter son self contrôle avant de s'adresser à moi.  
Enfin au bout d'un moment qui m'a parus interminable, il tourne son regard vers moi.  
De mon côté je suis resté planté devant la porte après l'avoir fermé, fixant l'Uchiwa avec effrois. Des flashes de la « presque attaque » d'Itachi à mon égare n'arrête pas de me revenir en mémoire et ça me tétanise.  
Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Itachi fait un simple signe de tête qui m'invite à aller m'asseoir en face de lui. Je dégluti puis je m'exécute d'un pas lent.

Je tire ma chaise d'une main tremblante et une fois assis, je sens des gouttes de sueur froide me glisser dans la nuque. Je fixe la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser ses yeux noirs. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien de la teinte sanglante qu'ils ont pris il y a quelques heures et je refuse de revoir ça.  
Je patiente, que peu pressé d'entendre ce qu'il a me dire.  
Ce n'est qu'après un dernier soupir que je l'entends s'adresser à moi d'une voix monotone.

« Je suppose que Shikamaru t'a déjà fait un topo sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? » Demande-t-il.

Je ferme les yeux plus longtemps que nécessaire pour essayer de diminuer mon stress. Finalement je souffle un grand coup et prend le risque de tourner mon regard vers lui. De toute façon s'il veut me faire du mal, ce n'est pas parce que j'évite de fixer son sharingan que je m'en sortirais.  
Je me racle la gorge histoire de lui répondre d'une voix un peu moins étouffé puis prend la parole de façon claire, bien que mon timbre reste un peu tremblant.

« Oui. Mais… Je ne suis pas vraiment sur d'avoir tout très bien compris. »

Itachi hoche la tête, comme si ce que j'avais dit était totalement logique.

« Je vais reprendre depuis le début et je vais essayer d'être le plus clair possible, d'accord ? »

C'est à mon tour de hocher la tête en attendant la suite.

« Bien. Depuis que le mutant de Sasuke est apparu de lui-même la première fois, mon frère n'a jamais réussi à le contrôler. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est trop puissant pour lui. Ça tu le sais déjà. Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que mon frère n'est pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir contrôler son croisé : personne ne le peut. Heureusement puisqu'ils n'ont pas fusionné, le croisé de mon frère ne peut pas utiliser les techniques spéciales du clan Uchiwa. De se fait n'importe qu'elle ninja contrôlant son mutant peut le remettre a sa place, mais uniquement par la force. Le croisé n'écoute personne, et ne suis les indications de personne. Si moi il semble un t'en sois peut m'obéir c'est par ce qu'il sent que nous faisons partie du même clan et c'est uniquement du respect car étant le plus âgé et contrôlant ma panthère, je suis au-dessus de lui et il le sait. C'est exactement le même système que dans une meute de loup par exemple. Cependant si un jour il réalise qu'il peut me battre, ça sera fini : il ne m'écoutera plus. Heureusement ce n'est pas encore le cas. Cependant cette nuit, c'est la première fois qu'il s'est opposé à moi, alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il m'est pour l'instant toujours inférieur. Et si il a prit le risque de le faire c'était dans l'unique but de te protéger. »

Itachi interrompt sa tirade. Visiblement parlé de ça l'énerve et il se pince les lèvres. Yeux fermé et sourcils froncé, il prend une grande respiration puis se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Sasuke ta choisis. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'est comme ça. Crois moi j'en ai vue des choses étrange, mais jamais à ce point-là. En général entre le mutant et le ninja, il y a toujours une ressemblance au niveau des goûts et des caractéristiques… Mais cette fois-ci c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi. Sasuke est quelqu'un de fier et de distingué, jamais il ne serait intéressé par un humain comme toi ! Et encore moins par un autre homme… Je ne sais même pas si c'est déjà arrivé qu'un mutant mâle choisisse un autre mâle dans toute l'histoire de notre monde… Ça me dépasse ! »

Itachi se lève et se met à faire les cent pas dans mon petit salon. Visiblement il fait son possible pour ne pas m'éventrer dans les minutes qui suivent. Lorsque j'entends de nouveau sa voix il est debout et dos à moi. Il ne doit plus pouvoir supporter de me voir.

« Je suis tolérant en général… Je suis dans l'Akatsuki uniquement car c'était la dernière volonté de mes parents. Je n'ai jamais fait de distinction entre les lignées rare et les autres… Jamais. Moi-même je me suis épris de quelqu'un qui n'en fait pas parti. Mais un autre homme… Et un autre homme humain qui plus est… C'est plus que ce que je peux supporter. »

Je fronce les sourcils et grince des dents. Je commence à en avoir marre de l'entendre me répéter que je ne suis pas assez bien pour son petit frère parfait ! Énervé je me lève à mon tour et plaque mes mains sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

« Alors qu'es que t'attend hein ?! Vas y, arrache-moi la tête ! Comme tu dis je ne suis qu'un simple humain, je ne fais même pas parti de ton monde ! Personne ne me regrettera ici, alors va y, tue-moi ! »

Itachi tourne légèrement la tête vers moi. C'est à peine si je peux voir le coin de son œil et sa bouche m'est toujours invisible.

« C'est faux. Lui te regrettera. Il passera sa vie à te chercher, maintenant qu'il t'a trouvé. Il sera malheureux loin de toi pour le reste de son existence. Il pourrait même devenir fou et dans ce cas, jamais plus mon frère n'aura une chance de le contrôler. »

Je grogne. Il est évident que Itachi n'a plus aucune estime a mon égard mais au moins, il tient a son frère. Suffisamment pour me laisser vivre.

« C'est quoi la différence, Itachi ? Le mois dernier tu me parlais comme si de rien était et pourtant j'étais déjà un humain ! Je n'ai pas changé alors pourquoi aujourd'hui tu me méprise ?  
- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je n'en ai rien a battre que tu sois un humain ! En temps normal je n'aurais pas changé de comportement a ton égard ! Mais se que je ne supporte pas c'est que tu sois la, enfin plutôt « le » futur de mon frère ! Sans oublier que tu es un homme toi aussi !  
- … Ne t'en fais pas pour ton frère. De toute façon je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes.  
- … Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, Naruto. »

Itachi se retourne pour me faire face de nouveau.

« Ni lui, ni toi n'avez le choix. C'est la nature qui en a décidé ainsi. On ne peut pas repousser le ou la partenaire qui nous a été désignée. Dans certains pays de ce monde il y a même des lois qui interdisent de tuer le ou la partenaire d'un mutant car la souffrance qui s'en suit et bien trop pénible pour celui qui reste seul ! Il n'y a pas d'alternative, je ne veux pas que mon frère souffre le restant de sa vie. Malheureusement je crois que c'est son destin car si je te laisse vivre, et que je laisse son croisé vivre sa vie à tes côtés, Sasuke va péter les plombs le jour où il va reprendre le contrôle et comprendre que c'est toi qui lui est destiné. Mais si je te tue, mon frère passera toute son existence à souffrir sans même savoir pourquoi il se sent toujours si mal. Je connais Sasuke… Et il ne supportera jamais d'apprendre qu'il s'est lié à un autre homme. Un autre homme humain. »

Je tords la bouche et fixe le planché. Je crois comprendre la détresse d'Itachi. Il a peur pour son frère, et au final je crois que cela le dérange bien plus que la découverte de mon identité.

« Si ça peut te rassurer… Moi aussi j'ai peur »

Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, intéressé par ma déclaration.

« Je… Je ne suis qu'un humain après tout ! Je n'y connais rien à vos histoires de mutant et tout ça… Ce n'est pas mon truc ! Quand Shikamaru m'a demandé si j'avais ressenti quelque chose… Je lui ai dit que non. Mais je lui ai menti. Moi aussi je l'ai senti cette odeur, sûrement que c'est mille fois moins fort pour moi que pour l'un d'entre vous, mais elle était bien là. Et quand tu es parti avec Sasuke et que l'odeur c'est évaporé… J'ai eu mal. Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de pleurer… Et autre chose : Toutes les filles de Konoha qui me plaisaient… Et bien elles ne me plaisent plus ! Comme par magie, penser à leurs formes ou à leur visage ne me fait plus aucun effet. Je reste neutre. Et tu vois tout ça… Bah moi ça me fait peur parce que j'y comprends vraiment rien et parce que je ne veux pas que mon instinct décide pour moi l'identité de mon partenaire ! Je n'aime pas les hommes ! Je ne les ai jamais aimé Itachi tu dois me croire ! Et je ne veux pas que ça change ! »

Essoufflé, je reprends mon air. J'halète comme un animal blessé. Ma tirade était longue et je l'ai cité d'une voie forte, criant par moment.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois plus ou moins calmé que je remarque que je pleure. Je ne sais même pas quand mes larmes ont commencé à couler.  
Itachi me fixe en silence. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se rapproche lentement de la table, seul obstacle entre nous deux.

« Je te crois. Mais tu vas devoir être fort Naruto. Je sais que tu trouves ça injuste mais je te demande de faire confiance à la nature et d'essayer d'accepter de ton coté parce que quand Sasuke va le réaliser, on ne sera pas trop de deux pour essayer de le raisonner. »

Lentement je plonge mon regard dans le siens. Ses yeux ont changé. Il n'a plus se regard haineux et accusateur qu'il me lançait en arrivant, a présent il a l'air… Compatissant.

« Itachi ?...  
- J'ai compris, Naruto. Je n'ai pas à m'en prendre à toi. Tu vas certainement bien plus souffrir que moi dans cette histoire. »

Sur ces derniers mots, l'aîné Uchiwa se recule et sort de chez moi sans plus prononcer le moindre son. Après tant d'émotions, j'ai l'impression de tomber lourdement dans le silence de mon appartement. Épuisé je m'allonge pour essayer de calmer mon esprit agiter, et je m'endors sur les draps encore tout habillé.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ça fait un moment que je me suis réveillé, mais je n'ai pas bougé pour autant. Allongé sur le dos, je fixe un point invisible.  
Nous sommes mardi et j'ai raté les cours. T'en pis. De toute façon si jamais j'y étais allé j'aurais rien pu suivre. Lentement je vois la luminosité de ma chambre diminuer. Le soleil se couche et ses derniers rayons orange traversent ma chambre créant une ambiance apaisante. Ça fait du bien.  
Cependant cette atmosphère est perturbée par le bruit sourd d'un poing qui cogne contre ma porte d'entrée. Je ne réponds pas, j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de corde vocale.  
J'entends une voix forte m'appeler mais je fais la sourde oreille et ferme les yeux. La seconde suivante j'entends la porte s'ouvrir : Comme d'habitude elle n'était pas fermée à clef.

« Naruto ?... »

Je devine que Jiraya se rapproche de moi d'un pas lent. Il doit sentir que quelque chose ne vas pas.  
Doucement il s'assoit sur le lit et pause sa main sur ma mâchoire. Il essuie mes larmes avec son pouce dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître mais son effort est vain : J'ai essayé je ne sais combien de fois de m'arrêter de pleurer mais sans succès. Les larmes continuent de couler encore et encore… Sans même que je réalise vraiment pourquoi.  
Comprenant que c'est inutile Jiraya abandonne l'idée de stopper mes pleures.

« Naruto… Qu'es qui s'est passé ? Ça c'est mal passé aujourd'hui en cours ? »

Je prends mon temps pour répondre. Je renifle puis prend une bouffé d'aire pour essayer de stabiliser ma voix malgré mes pleures.

« Je n'y suis pas allé. Je suis désolé. »

J'étouffe un sanglot. Je ne comprends plus rien… Je ne me comprends même plus moi-même ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi triste ? Ça ne devrait pas être une interrogation bien compliqué.  
J'entends Jiraya soupirer puis glisser un bras derrière mon cou. Il me redresse et me serre dans ses bras en me frottant le dos.

« C'est pas grave. Je trouverais quelque chose à dire à Tsunade, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

J'agrippe les manches de son haut et le serre contre moi. Mes pleure redouble et c'est à peine si j'arrive à prononcer un « merci » étouffé.  
De toute ma vie, je crois que cette étreinte est ce que j'ai ressenti de plus paternel. J'ai vraiment le sentiment que Jiraya veut que j'aille mieux. Il continue de me frotter le dos en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes telles que « tout ira bien » ou « ça va s'arranger. » Il m'a gardé contre lui jusqu'à que mes pleure s'arrête. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se sont arrêtés parce que je me sens mieux ou parce que je n'ai plus de larmes.  
Jiraya m'attrape par les épaules et me recule un peu de lui, cherchant à planter son regard dans le mien.

« Tu veux en parler gamin ? »

Je réfléchis, je ne sais pas trop.

« C'est toi qui vois… Je ne veux pas te forcer, ok ? »

J'hoche la tête, puis me racle la gorge, près a parler.

« Je crois que demain je vais avouer à tout le monde que je ne suis qu'un simple humain. »

Jiraya écarquille les yeux, choqué par ma révélation. Je soutien son regard, déterminé à accomplir ma décision.

« Tu es vraiment sur de toi, gamin ?  
- Jiraya, comment on appelle le fait de se lier a quelqu'un d'autre dans votre monde ? »

Jiraya dégluti. Je crois qu'il a peur de comprendre.

« On utilise le terme de combinaison. On dit qu'une personne c'est combiné à une autre. »

Je prends mon temps pour répondre, déviant le regard pour éviter de faire face a sa réaction.

« Dans ce cas je suis combiné. Il est impossible de briser cela, n'es pas ? »

Je risque un regard en coin à mon bienfaiteur pour avoir une réponse. Il se contente de faire un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Alors c'est décidé. J'avouerais tout demain. »

Le lendemain… Ce jour arriva bien plus rapidement que prévus.  
Le temps n'est pas au beau fixe et je n'ai pas de parapluie. Cependant malgré une pluie torrentielle je n'accélère pas le rythme et c'est d'un pas lent que je me rends à la fac.  
Lorsque j'arrive devant l'établissement, il parait désert. Je ne suis pas vraiment en retard mais sûrement que tous les élèves sont déjà rentré pour s'abriter.  
Je lève les yeux pour admirer le bâtiment imposant. Au même moment un éclair illumine le ciel noir. Je soupire et parcours les quelques mètres qui me séparent encore de l'entrée.  
Quelques personnes traînent encore dans le couloir principal mais je ne connais aucune d'entre elle. La tête basse, je continue de marcher jusqu'à ma salle.  
Arrivée devants, je constate que la porte est fermé. Ils sont déjà tous à l'intérieur. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et pose ma main sur la poignée pour rentrer à mon tour.  
Lorsque je passe la porte, tous les regards se posent sur moi. Asuma était visiblement en train de faire l'appel et je l'ai interrompu. Je crois qu'il a compris en me voyant que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Naruto ?...  
- Asuma-Sensei, puis-je dire quelque chose à la classe avant le début du cours ? »

Asuma acquiesce lentement, il a compris.  
Je le rejoins devants le tableau d'un pas franc, puis me tourne vers ma classe. Mes amis m'envoient tous des regards inquiets, Shikamaru semble me soutenir à l'aide d'un regard compréhensif, quant aux autres, on dirait que je les emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Il n'y a que Sasuke que je n'ose pas regarder, je suis donc incapable de décrire son allure.

« Salut tout le monde. Avant tout, je veux vous dire que je suis désolé. Il y a quelque chose d'important que j'ai caché à tout le monde en arrivant ici, et cela malgré moi. On m'a dit que je serais mieux vue de votre par si je vous racontais des salades en m'inventant une vie, soi-disant que je serais mieux accepter parmi vous. Peut-être que c'est vrai, peut-être que si vous aviez tous sue la vérité dès le début j'aurais été immédiatement mis à l'écart et rejeté. Mais à présent en plus de vous demander de m'accepter malgré ma différence je dois aussi vous demander de me pardonner pour mes mensonges et il me semble que ça fait beaucoup. Je ne viens pas du Pays de la Terre, je ne suis pas un ninja et… Je ne possède aucun animal. Je ne suis qu'un humain retrouver au beau milieu de la forêt. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, je ne sais pas utiliser la moindre technique, je ne me transforme pas les soirs de pleine lune… Rien. Le peu que je sais faire c'est Jiraya qui me l'a appris. J'ai cru qu'il serait plus facile pour moi de m'intégrer en vous faisant croire à toutes ces conneries… Mais je réalise aujourd'hui que je me trompais. Je suis désolé. »

Finissant ma dernière phrase, je trouve le courage de planter mon regard dans celui de Sasuke. Ses yeux noirs ne laissent rien paraître, son visage est sans expression. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe… En fait je crois qu'il s'en fou royalement de ma vie. Mon regard s'attriste lorsque je réalise qu'il n'a aucune raison de se sentir concerné par moi. Je crois qu'il le voit car il redresse légèrement un sourcil, perplexe.

Coupant notre échange silencieux Asuma s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je lève les yeux vers lui, cherchant un peu de soutien qu'il m'offre volontiers dans un sourire.

« Tu es très courageux Naruto. Va t'asseoir à présent. »

J'obéis, fixant le sol. Je n'ose pas regarder mes amis pour observer leur réaction, j'ai trop peur d'être déçus.  
Cependant à peine assis je sens un léger coup de coude dans mes cotes. Timide, je lance un regard hésitant vers Lee. Voyant ma crainte et mon hésitation dans mon regard il m'offre un sourire réconfortant.

« Bha moi, j'te trouve vachement fort pour un humain ! » Dit-il en levant son pouce vers le haut.

Touché, je lui rends son sourire et risque un regard vers le reste de mes amis. Tout comme Lee, tous me lancent des petits sourires ou des regards rassurant. Je fini mon inspection par Shikamaru qui m'adresse un clin d'œil avant de se reconcentrer sur le cours.  
Je me sens léger tout à coup et un soupir de soulagement s'échappent de mes lèvres. Cependant se moment de délivrance me coûte une pichenette dans l'oreille de la part de Ino, assise derrière Lee. Je me tourne vers elle, sourcils froncés. Elle me rend mon regard méchant et pointe Asuma du doigt.

« Suis le cours baka ! Ou tu ne deviendras jamais un bon ninja ! » M'ordonne-t-elle méchamment. Cependant, tout en m'exécutant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

La matinée se passe tranquillement. Tous les élèves prennent des notes en silence. Ma prestation ne semble pas avoir vraiment perturbé qui que ce soit. Enfin c'est ce que je me disais… Jusqu'à que la sonnerie retentisse.  
A peine je mets un pied hors de la classe que je me fais oppresser par une ordre de ninja avide d'information sur ma vie avant d'atterrir ici.

« Naruto comment t'as fait pour franchir une porte ?  
- C'était comment de l'autre côté ?  
- La terre ne te manque pas trop ?  
- Elle est comment la vie là-bas ?  
- Naruto ? »

Avec toutes ces questions je n'arrive plus à suivre. Je décide d'improviser avant de me noyer.

« Calmez-vous je ne comprends rien… Je vous raconterais tout pendant le repas ok ? »

Cette option semble leur convenir et ils se calment.  
Je soupire, soulagé. Mais mon calme intérieur est vite bouleversé par la vision de Sasuke et de son petit groupe qui sortent à leur tour de la salle. Je m'extirpe de mon bloc d'amis et cours sur quelques pas pour rattraper l'Uchiwa.

« Hey Sasuke ! Attend ! »

L'interpellé se retourne et me fixe encore une fois de son regard vide d'expression. Je dégluti et bégaye… A vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai appelé.  
Impatient, Sasuke fronce les sourcils et se racle la gorge. Devant lui son petit groupe aussi semble pressé de partir loin de moi.

« Je… Je voulais te demander…  
- Oh Salut Sasuke. Bonjour Naruto. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez devenus ami. »

Ouff, sauvé. Je lève les yeux vers Itachi qui vient de m'interrompre, pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
Sasuke lance un regard mauvais a son frère, comme si ce dernier venait de dire la pire absurdité de sa vie.

« Dit pas n'importe quoi ni-san ! Tu ne sais donc pas que c'est…  
- Un humain ? Coupe l'aîné en souriant. »

Sasuke grogne, frustré, et fronce encore plus ses sourcils en lançant a son frère un regard accusateur.

« Il me semble t'avoir appris qu'on ne juge pas une personne par ses capacités mais par ce qu'elle est au fond d'elle. Le réprimande Itachi a voix basse.  
- Pourquoi parles-tu si bas, Itachi ? Aurais-tu peur que quelqu'un t'entende me dicter se beau discourt ? »

Suite à la réplique de Sasuke, les deux frères se fusilles à présent du regard. Je crois qu'il est vraiment temps pour moi de me défiler…

« Euh… Ravis de t'avoir croisé Itachi, Sasuke… A toute à l'heure ! »

Je sourie a la fratrie et m'esquive rapidement, rejoignant mes amis qui m'attendaient pour se rendre au réfectoire.

« Tu lui voulais quoi a Sasuke ? Questionne Lee tout en marchant vers notre déjeuné.  
- Je ne sais pas trop en fait… »

Lee fronce les sourcils mais fini par hocher les épaules.  
Arrivé à la cafétéria comme tous les midi, nous faisons la queue pour prendre notre plateau puis nous allons nous asseoir a une grande table. C'est ma fête aujourd'hui… Il y a des ramen au menu !

« Alors Naruto ? On t'écoute. » Me rappel Tenten.

Je fini ma bouché puis commence mon explication. Je leur raconte que m'a vie d'avant n'avais rien de très passionnant. Je leur avoue pour mon identité d'orphelin, pour mes changements de tuteur fréquent, je leur résume la vie au foyer et mes mésaventures en esquivant les passages les moins glorieux que je regrette aujourd'hui.  
Tous m'écoutent avec attention, passionné par ce monde qu'ils ne connaissent pas.

« Et, si un jour l'opportunité se présente… Tu comptes y retourner ? » Me demande Gaara.

Je réfléchi quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Je ne crois pas. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à ma place qu'a Konoha. »

Mes amis me souries, heureux de comprendre qu'ils comptent tous beaucoup à mes yeux aujourd'hui.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Alors Naruto, près pour la reprise ? » Me questionne Kiba.

Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Aujourd'hui jeudi, nous attendons tous l'arrivé de Yamato au départ du parcours.  
Je suis impatient et j'ai du mal à tenir en place. Mes muscles semblent me supplier d'être utilisé. Lorsque notre professeur arrive, je suis le premier a m'aligner sur la ligne de départ.

« Et bien… Quelle impatience ! Commente Gaara.  
- J'ai besoin d'exercice. Puis je dois tenter de mettre à profit mon entraînement avec Jiraya ! »

Gaara me sourit et se prépare à son tour, suivit du reste du groupe.  
Après avoir donné quelques instructions Yamato va construire son mur de branche puis lance le signal de départ. Cette fois-ci je ne pars pas en retard mais en ligne avec les autres.  
Il ne faut qu'une seconde aux dernières années pour nous semer mais je ne fais pas attention a eu, je préfère me concentrer sur mes efforts.

L'arrivé au champ de pneu se fait en un rien de temps et je me jette dedans en bondissant, comme Jiraya me l'a appris. J'emploie mon chakra pour détecter les obstacles et éviter de me prendre les pieds dedans. Le résultat est un franc succès et je sort du champ bien plus rapidement que la fois précédente. Je suis fier de réaliser de tel progrès en tout juste un mois d'entraînement mais je ne me laisse pas aller et continu de me concentrer pour franchir le prochain obstacle : les trois murs.  
Je ne me redresse pas en m'approchant du premier, je continus à bondir à quatre pattes. J'accélère et saute le plus haut possible sans ralentir. Je franchi le petit mur d'un bon, sans avoir eu à m'y agripper. J'agis de la même façon avec le second mais cette fois-ci le mur est trop haut et je m'agrippe sur le rebord en enfonçant mes doigts dans la pierre. Je me hisse à la force de mes bras et ne prend pas de temps avant de redescendre pour aller affronter le derniers mur. J'appréhende un peu. De tous les exercices que Jiraya m'a appris pour me faciliter la tâche, c'est celui-là qui me donne le plus de fil à retordre. Je suis sensé bondir dessus et tenir en équilibre en emmagasinant mon chakra dans mes pieds et mes mains. Jiraya m'a appris qu'en faisant cela un ninja est capable de courir sur un mur vertical ou même de marcher sur l'eau ! Mais pour le moment je n'en suis encore pas là. Je dois juste réussir à m'appuyer sur ce fichu mur le temps de pouvoir bondir une seconde foi pour pouvoir le franchir en deux étapes.  
Motiver comme jamais, je tente ma chance.  
Je sens mon chakra me maintenir à la vertical, mais je glisse. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps. Je tente tout de même de me servir de cet appuis fragile pour bondir de nouveau jusqu'en haut du mur.  
C'est juste, mais les bouts des doigts de ma main droite ont réussi à s'agripper. Même si je ne me tiens qu'à une main je me concentre pour réussir à me hisser. Une foi en haut au lieu de redescendre gentiment, je bondis et franchit la distance qui me sépare du champ de barbelés pour gagner quelques précieuses seconde.  
Comme le mois dernier je ne jette à terre pour passer sous ses barbelés. Pour cet obstacle Jiraya m'a conseillé d'essayer d'utiliser le vent pour me pousser et m'aider à avancer. Mais mon contrôle sur celui-ci est vraiment pas terrible et le petit souffle d'air que j'arrive a créé ne m'est pas bien utile… Je fini tout de même à m'extirper de cette boue et sans bobo cette fois. Me rapprochant du mur de branche, je me débarrasse de ma veste poisseuse et encombrante : j'ai besoin de toute mon agilité.  
Je rentre dans le dernier obstacle sans difficulté. Une fois a l'intérieur, j'utilise mon chakra pour essayer de déterminer le mouvement des branches et éviter de me faire prendre au piège. Ça m'aide beaucoup, au point que je me repose dessus. Et même un peu trop…  
A mis parcoure une branche manque de peu de m'agripper par la taille. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai le réflexe de bondir vers le haut.  
Je suis libre et sain et sauf mais petit problème : La branche m'a arraché mon pantalon… Et je ne me sens pas vraiment de ressortir de là en caleçon devant tout le monde…  
Rah puis merde ! Yamato me rendra mon pantalon dès que tout le monde aura fini. Puis sans lui c'est encore plus pratique de glisser à travers les branches pour rejoindre la ligne d'arrivée.

Enfin, je sors de la en sautillant sur un pied. Je souffle de soulagement puis me redresse. Les dernières années sont déjà sorties, ainsi que Sasuke. Sa défaite de la dernière fois n'a pas dû lui plaire. Tous me regardent avec de grands yeux ronds, étonné par ma tenue des plus déconcertantes. De mon côté j'essaye de me cacher comme je peux en croisant les bras et les jambes.

« Désolé… Le mur de branche a fait une tentative de viol… » Avouais-je en rougissant.

Ma réplique fait sourire Hana qui se tourne vers Itachi.

« Il est mignon. Je ne trouve pas que c'est une si mauvaise pioche que ça. Il a bon goût » Lui dit-elle.

Comprenant de quoi elle parle je rougis d'autant plus, faisant concurrence aux tomates. Itachi lui se contente de tordre la bouche, visiblement peu convaincus.  
Un ricanement résonne dans mes oreilles, mais c'est un rire mauvais et moqueur.

« La dernière foi c'était la veste, cette fois c'est la veste et le pantalon, tu conte enlever quoi la prochaine fois, Usuratonkachi ? »

Je fixe Sasuke qui vient de se moquer ouvertement de moi. Cependant moi je lui souris, réaction qui semble le surprendre.

« Avoue que tu te languis jeudi prochain pour savoir… » Répondis-je d'une voix aguicheuse.

Cette foi c'est au tour de Sasuke de virer au rouge alors que Hana explose de rire et manque de s'étouffer en se retenant au maximum, caché derrière sa main. Itachi non plus ne peut empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se relever et il se pince les lèvres pour se cacher. Poing serré, Sasuke est sur le point de me sauter à la gorge pour me déchiqueter mais la main de son frère qui se pose sur son épaule l'en empêche. Quand a Haha, elle continue désespérément de cacher son fou-rire derrière sa main, en vain.

« Calme-toi, Sasuke ! C'est toi qui l'as cherché. » réprimande l'aîné Uchiwa.

Sasuke grogne et bout dans son coin. Visiblement ma réplique lui a beaucoup plus.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours pas de nouvelles des autres élèves. Yamato décide donc de dissoudre le mur pour les libérer… Et par la même occasion me rendre mon pantalon.  
Je me rhabille sous le regard moqueur des autres mais je n'y fais pas attention.

« Bien. Hana, Itachi, Sasuke et Naruto : Un grand bravo à vous. Les autres je suis très déçu de vous… Sauf pour Gaara et Kiba bien sûr, pour vous c'est le début c'est normal. »

Je souris, fier de ma performance et me jure intérieurement que la prochaine fois, j'arriverais avant Sasuke.

La séance de sport se poursuit plus calmement. Nous enchaînons chaque obstacle un par un pour nous entraîner à les franchir le plus vite possible. Inutile de dire que mis a par au mur de branche, je suis toujours le plus lent…  
Enfin dans tous les cas je rentre chez moi satisfait. J'ai tenu toute une journée et je ne me suis même pas fait de bobo ! C'est un grand pas en avant pour moi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Naruto ! Attrape ! »

Je me tourne vers Sakura, mais cette dernière me fait une passe tellement lente et délicate que je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder la balle pour l'attraper. Je lui lance un regard blasé qui en dit long sur ce que je pense… Cette dernière me fait un sourire désolé puis s'avance vers les but adverse.  
J'avance également, enfin du moins je tente d'avancer car avec une ordre de défenseur ninja autour de moi c'est plutôt compliqué…

« Naruto ! »

A peine ais-je entendu l'appel de Neji que je place le ballon dans mon dos sans le lâcher pour autant. La seconde suivante je sens un violant courant d'aire passer dans mon dos et me prendre le ballon : c'est Lee qui vient de me débloquer. De nouveau libre je me place vers le centre de terrain histoire de pouvoir aider à mon tour en cas de blocage : Ca ne sers a rien que je m'avance vers les but : je n'arriverais jamais à marquer…

Un peu éloigné des cages, j'observe le mouvement des deux équipes. Sakura qui est sur le côté droit et très bien placé pour tirer et elle est démarqué, mais Lee est coincé. Il cherche désespérément à faire une passe pour libérer la balle mais tous les joueurs adverses collent ceux de mon équipe. Même si je n'aime pas trop miser sur moi car je sais que je suis bien nul comparer à eux, on a visiblement plus le choix.

« Lee ! Envois ! »

Entendant mon appel Lee n'hésite pas une seul seconde et me fait la passe. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a envoyé un ballon supersonique mais je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à la balle. Le tire et si puissant que je dérape en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Cependant je sais que chaque micro seconde compte et je n'attends pas d'être stabilise pour renvoyer la balle à Sakura de toutes mes maigres forces. Je vois Sakura rattrapé ma balle a une main, mais je n'en vois pas plus car je tombe à la renverse, déséquilibré par la force avec la quel la balle m'est arrivé dessus. Seuls les cris victorieux que j'entends me confirment que Sakura a mis le but.  
Je suis heureux pour mon équipe mais je ne peux pas me réjouir avec eux car je suis toujours à terre et je n'arrive plus à respirer. Le remarquant le premier Neji me rejoint en courant et s'agenouille dans mon dos. Il me redresse pour que je me tienne droit et m'ordonne de ne pas essayer d'inspirer de l'air mais de l'expirer. N'y arrivant pas je panique mais mon meneur garde son calme et continu d'insister pour que j'arrête d'essayer d'inspirer. L'écoutant, j'expire une toute petite goulée d'aire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça me permet d'inspirer par la suite et de relancer mon appareil respiratoire. Putain… J'avoue que j'ai stressé. Je me voyais déjà mourir asphyxié !  
Neji se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Je m'exécute. J'ai toujours mal en bas des cotes quand je respire mais au moins, je respire.

« Merci Neji. » Lui dis-je d'une voix étouffé.

« De rien. La balle a écrasé ton diaphragme. C'est un muscle en dessous des cotes qui contrôle la respiration. Ça nous arrives souvent lors de combat de nous prendre des coups de pieds à ce niveau alors on sait comment réagir, mais je me doutais que tu allais paniquer. »

A peine a-t-il fini son explication que Lee et Sakura arrivent vers nous en courant.

« Beau rattrapage Naruto ! Je suis fier de toi ! Me félicite Lee.  
- Tais-toi un peu Lee ! Tu aurais pu y aller plus délicatement ! Sermonne Sakura. Ouvre ta veste Naruto, je vais vérifier si tout va bien. »

Bien qu'un peu hésitant je m'exécute et la laisse examiner mon torse dénuder. Lorsqu'elle pose ses mains sur la zone ou la balle m'a percuté je grimace de douleur. Je baisse les yeux pour regarder ce qu'elle fait et découvre avant tout un énorme hématome.  
La seconde suivante, je vois du chakra s'échapper des mains de Sakura pour aller se loger directement là où ça fait mal. C'est apaisant et ça calme immédiatement la douleur. Je ne connais pas meilleur remède !  
Alors que Sakura n'a pas encore terminé, Ibiki nous rejoint.

« Un problème ? Me demande-t-il.  
- Juste un gros bleu… Rien de méchant. Lui dis-je.  
- Bon. Dès que Sakura a fini on reprend le match. On en es pour les rouges ! Balle a l'équipe bleu ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sakura se redresse. Je n'ai plus mal et le bleu a disparu. Elle est vraiment douée…

« Aller on repart ! » Insiste Ibiki.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tout comme pour ma reprise de la survie, je suis fier aussi de ma reprise du hand. Bon, j'ai bien compris que mes amis me ménagent parce que je suis « fragile », mais je suis quand même contant. Mon mois d'observation m'a beaucoup servie.  
Mais aujourd'hui… Ça risque d'être bien plus corsé. C'est mon tout premier cours de Karaté.

Je rejoins le dojo en compagnie de Lee qui semble tout excité. A peine mettons nous le premier pied dans la pièce que Lee ce jette déjà sur Gai-sensei pour débuter un combat. Cependant il ne fallut pas une seconde a Gai pour mettre Lee au tapis. Mais malgré son échec, ce dernier garde le sourire .

« Vous êtes le meilleur Gai-sensei ! »

Gai sourit et l'aide à se remettre sur pied. Moi j'hésite à avancer. Déjà je ne suis pas du tout a l'aise dans cette tenue, puis en plus j'ai la désagréable sensation que je vais ressortir tout cassé… En plus Sakura n'est pas là pour me réparer cette fois-ci.

« Salut Naruto. Viens là, on va commencer ton entraînement. »

Je dégluti bruyamment mais rejoins Gai. Tout comme lui je m'incline avant de débuter l'exercice.

« Contente-toi de reproduire tous mes gestes ok ? »

J'acquiesce. Pas de bagarre pour aujourd'hui, ouff !  
Cependant en sortant de là, j'ai quand même mal partout… C'est incompréhensible !

Le dimanche soir, j'avoue que je suis plutôt dans un sale état. Mes muscles ne sont pas habituer a autant d'effort… Ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien et la reprise est difficile. Courbatu comme je ne l'ai jamais été, je me traîne jusqu'à la maison de Sakura avec l'espoir qu'elle pourra faire quelques chose pour moi.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte et qu'elle me voit, elle parait d'abord surprise puis me sourit et m'invite à rentrer.

« Alors ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me rends visite à cette heure tardive ? »

Je lui lance un regard implorant a la façon chien battu en espérant que ça ait un petit effet sur sa conscience.

« J'ai mal partout Sakura-Chan… Pitié aide moi ! »

Elle rigole en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Cependant ma mine déconfite semble marché puisque d'un mouvement de tête elle m'invite à la suivre dans son salon. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et avance dans sa grande maison.

« Tu vis toute seule ?  
- Non, avec mes parents. Mais ils sont sortis manger au restaurant ce soir. Bref, déshabille-toi.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Garde ton caleçon baka ! »

Je soupire, rassuré et m'exécute. Une fois fait Sakura m'invite à m'allonger sur le ventre sur le canapé et je m'exécute.  
Elle, elle s'agenouille à mes côtés et commence à poses ses mains sur mes muscles meurtri. Le chakra chaud qui s'en dégage me soulage immédiatement et la douleur ne revient plus après son passage.

« Hm… Comment tu fais ça Sakura ?  
- Et bien, il faut avoir une très bonne maîtrise de son chakra. Il faut réussir à envoyer le siens mais en bonne quantité car si j'en envois trop, ça te blessera encore plus.  
- C'est qui qui t'as appris ?  
- C'est Tsunade-Sama. C'est le meilleur ninja médecin de ce monde, son talent est reconnu dans tous les pays. Retourne-toi. »

J'obéis. Je ne savais pas que Tsunade était médecin, enfin je savais quelle prodiguait quelques soins mais pas a un si haut niveau. Du coup c'est certainement elle qui a dû me soigner quand on m'a retrouvé inconscient dans la forêt, d'ailleurs je me demande bien qui c'est qui m'a retrouvé…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fais plus attention au travail de Sakura. Elle a déjà fini les bras et les pectoraux, elle passe à présent aux abdominaux. Je lui lance un rapide coup d'œil puis soupire en fixant le plafond. Une adorable et jolie jeune femme est en train de me caresser les abdos à la limite de l'élastique de mon boxer et a quoi je pense ? Bah a rien. Fini, envoler les envies sexuels. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir été castré. Elle pourrait se mettre à poil et m'arracher mon caleçon que je n'aurais pas plus de réaction… C'est dépriment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu en virilité.

« Quelque chose te traquasse ? » Me demande-t-elle en s'attaquant à ma cuisse gauche.

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Comment tu sais ?  
- Tes muscles se sont contractés. »

Je soupire en passant une main sur mon visage. Après tous les amis c'est fait pour se confier non ? Je peux bien partager avec elle quelques un de mes problèmes.

« Ca me fruste de ne plus ressentir aucune envie.  
- Plus d'envie ? Comment-ça ? Demande-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que je veux dire.  
- Bha… Tu sais… En général quand une jolie fille que t'apprécie te caresse tout le corps ça donne des envies… Bha moi j'en ai plus. J'ai l'impression d'être castré. C'est très frustrant de ne plus me sentir… Homme. »

Sakura ne répond plus. Curieux je me redresse sur un coude. Tout en s'affairant sur mon mollet, elle semble réfléchir.

« C'est pour-ça que tu es venue me voir ? Demande-t-elle sur un ton très énervée.  
- Non non non ! Pas du tout… Ne crois pas ça Sakura, j'avais vraiment mal ! »

Elle soupire. Puis reprend une expression plus détendu.

« Je te crois. Tes muscles sont vraiment enflammés. Ça fait longtemps que tu ne ressens plus rien ?  
- Depuis que je suis combiné. »

Sakura stop immédiatement toute activité et me fixe avec des yeux exorbité. Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Je croyais que c'était normal pour eux les alliances de ce type…

« Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça ?! »

Je fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas normal ?  
- Si, si mais enfin… Généralement avant de tomber sur la personne avec qui on va passer le restant de son existence il faut des années ! Toi ça fait à peine plus de deux mois que t'es arrivé et tu es déjà tombé dessus. C'est extraordinaire !  
- Ah oui ?...  
- Évidement ! Des fois ton partenaire de combinaison peut habiter à l'autre bout du monde ! Tomber dessus est une chance rare… Au fait c'est qui ? Me demande-t-elle, toute enthousiaste.  
- … Je ne peux pas le dire. Désolé. »

Elle grogne, visiblement déçus et fini ma seconde jambe qu'elle avait à peine commencé sans plus dire un mot.

« Sakura ?

Pas de réponse. Apparemment elle est vraiment en rogne…

« Sakura ?  
- C'est bon j'ai terminé. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

Elle se lève et s'éloigne. Je me redresse pour la rattraper par le poignet.

« Attend Sakura…  
- Quoi ? Me dit-elle en m'envoyant un regard meurtrié.  
- Viens-la. Dis-je en désignant la place sur le canapé à mes côtés d'un coup de tête. »

Elle grogne mais s'exécute, bras et jambes croisé.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerve contre moi comme ça ?  
- Pourquoi ?! Par ce que je croyais que nous étions amis tous les deux ! Tu viens sonner chez moi en plein milieux de la soirée par ce que t'a mal partout mais tu refuses de me dire avec qui tu t'es combiné hein ? T'as oublié qui c'est qui engueule tout le monde dès que quelqu'un envoie une balle un peu trop violante sur toi ? Es-que j'ai dit quoi que ce soit quand tu nous as avoué que tu es un humain ? Je pense être une personne digne de confiance et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de me parler. »

Je soupire. Putain les filles… Faut toujours qu'elle faces toute une histoire de deux fois rien !

« Ça ne concerne pas que moi Sakura… Si je t'en parle je suis sûr que je vais avoir des problèmes.  
- Pourquoi ?... Oh ! S'exclame-t-elle en levant l'index. C'est Karin c'est ça ? Ou Hebiko ! Non ! C'est Konan pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas en parler, ce sont les filles destiné aux membres de l'Akatsuki !  
- … Si seulement c'était l'une des trois… » Dis-je dans un soupire, plus pour moi-même que pour Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Et coucou !_  
_Alors ce chapitre 4 ? Héhé, les choses évoluent non ;) !_  
_Enfin, je voulais vraiment tous vous remercier pour tout les compliments qu'on a pue me faire sur cette nouvelle fiction !_  
_Surtout surtout, si vous avez des suggestions a me faire ou une idée, n'hésitez pas !_  
_Bref encore merci et je vous donne rendez-vous jeudi pour la suite ? _  
_Reviews :-) ?_

_Umako._


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Elikia :**  
Merci c'est gentil ! Désolé pour les fautes, je fais se que je peux... Et ne t'en fais pas pour les tiennes je ne vois jamais celles des autres ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres. Bonne lecture !

**HelenaHale :**  
De rien pour les questions ! Et si l'apparition de Kyuubi t'a plus tu vas aimé se chapitre mais tu vas me détester pour la fin je penses... Si non pour ce qui est rapprochement... Bref je te laisse découvrir par toi même ! Bonne lecture !

**KeiraMalfoy :**  
Mdrr malheureusement je ne peux pas publier plus que ça si non j'arriverais jamais a tenir le même rythme jusqu'a la fin ! déjà que là j'ai des doutes... Pour ce qui est de Kyuubi tu vas découvrir pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre. Je te laisse allé voir ça ! Et merci pour les compliments !

**snfan :**  
Et bien toi qui avais hâte la voici ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sakura grogne et fronce les sourcils en baissant la tête, vexée de s'être trompé sur l'identité de mon âme sœur.

« Tu conte vraiment rien me dire n'es pas ?... »

Elle lève ses grand yeux verts vers moi pour me lancer un regard de chien battu. Je soupire et me pince l'arête du nez. Je cède toujours à ce type de regard mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas me le permettre !

« Sakura si je te dis un mot de trop Itachi va me deviser la tête… »

Elle sursaute et me fixe avec un regard choqué. Moi je fronce les sourcils, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de mal.

« Tu es combiné avec Itachi Uchiwa ?! »

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive ! Non mais elle est malade !

« Non ! Mais non bien sûr que non !  
- Pourquoi tu me parle de lui alors ? Questionne-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Bah parce qu'il veut protéger son p'tit frère ! »

MERDE ! Mais merde !  
Lentement je vois le sourire carnassier de Sakura s'étirer sur son visage… Et voilà, le prix du boulet de l'année revient à Naruto Uzumaki ! Un grand merci à tous.

« Sakura…  
- Chut, tant fais pas. Avec moi ton secret sera bien gardé ! » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je soupire. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance.  
Mon attention se pose de nouveau sur elle, qui se met a rigoler toute seule.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est échappé aux deux dernières pleines lune le petit Sasuke !  
- Sakura… Grognais-je.  
- Oui oui plus un mot désolé ! »

Je lui souris puis lève les yeux au ciel tout en écartant les bras. Immédiatement elle m'enlace et je lui rends son étreinte

« Sakura… Que fais-tu dans les bras d'un homme quasi nu dans le salon ?! »

Moi et mon amie sursautons dans un même geste, ses parents nous font face dans l'entrée du salon. Et merde… pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ça ?!  
Immédiatement je la lâche et me lève du canapé.

« C'est… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !... J'vous jure qu'on ne faisait rien de mal… » Bafouillais-je.

Ils ne répondent pas, et se contente de me fixer d'un regard accusateur. Moi j'évite de croiser leur regard assassin et récupère mes habilles.

« Sakura… Dit la mère en se tournant vers la fille. Je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite discutions toi et moi…  
- Non… attendez, je suis sérieux. Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, elle n'a rien fait de mal. »

Vue le nouveau regard meurtrier des parents je préfère ne plus rien dire…

« Je vais vous laisser je crois… A demain Sakura. »

Plus vite que jamais je déserte la maison et passe la porte d'entrée en courant, ne prenant même pas le temps de me rhabiller. Une fois dehors j'enfile mon pantalon en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire puis ma veste. Enfin je souffle un grand coup, j'espère que Sakura n'aura pas trop de problème à cause de moi.  
Soulagé du tiraillement de mes muscles mais aussi de m'être confié, je rentre chez moi d'un pas détendu. J'ai eu chaud. J'ai vraiment crue que le père allait me planter un Kunai en plein cœur…  
Ne faisant pas attention à ma trajectoire, je percute une personne dans l'épaule. Immédiatement je fais volte face pour m'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, j'avais la tête ailleurs… Je »

Je me tais. Je suis de nouveau tombé dans le regard envoûtant de Sasuke. Décidément… Il est partout celui-là !  
Il me fixe droit dans les yeux et je ne peux me résoudre à lâcher son regard profond. L'obscurité de la nuit lui va à merveille. Je crois… Je crois que je le trouve beau. Et ses yeux… La sensation que je ressens lorsque je tombe dedans comme à présent est inexplicable. Des images de son regard défilent dans ma tête. Que ce soit le sien ou celui de son croisé, les deux me donne l'impression de fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Ça fait deux fois que tu me renverse parce que tu as la tête ailleurs. J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième, humain. »

Je sens une déchirure violente au fond de ma poitrine. La douleur est insoutenable et pourtant je devine que ce n'est pas le genre de blessure que Sakura pourra soigner.  
Sasuke lui ne semble pas regretter ses mots. Il se retourne et reprend sa route, m'abandonnant comme on laisse le chien que l'on a écrasé en voiture giser sur le bord de la route. Cependant, je ne me sens pas capable de me résigner a souffrir en silence et le rappel.

« Sasuke ! »

Il s'arrête sans se retourner, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute.

« J'aurais aimé qu'on soit amis, Sasuke ! Mais j'ai bien compris que toi ça ne t'intéresse pas, non pas parce que tu m'apprécie pas, mais parce que je suis humain. Alors puisque c'est comme ça, Je serais ton rival ! Je jure que je ferais tout pour devenir le meilleur ninja de ce village de façon à ce que plus jamais personne ne puisse me rabaisser sous simple prétexte que je suis un humain ! Et ça vaudra pour toi aussi, parce qu'un jour, je serais meilleur que toi, Sasuke ! »

En réponse, un ricanement parvient à mes oreilles.

« Usuratonkachi… » Commente-t-il avant de reprendre sa route.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu lui dire une petite partie de ce que j'ai sur le cœur.  
C'est seulement après que l'Uchiwa ait quitté mon champ de vision que je me remets en marche en direction de chez moi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Je veux tenter le coup Jiraya !  
- Tu n'as pas le niveau Naruto ! Ca ne sers a rien tu vas couler.  
- Rha puis je n'ai pas besoin de vous. »

Épuisé mais déterminé, je me mets à courir jusqu'au bord du lac.  
Nous étions en plein entraînement au cœur de la forêt, mais Jiraya voulait s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord : Je ne quitterais pas ces bois tant que je ne serais pas marcher sur l'eau !

« Naruto… » Prononce mon professeur dans un soupir désespéré. « Tu vas attraper froid si tu t'entraînes a ça en pleine nuit !  
- C'n'est pas mon problème, j'irais demander un remède à Tsunade ! Je veux devenir fort Jiraya ! Et vite ! »

Nouveau soupir de la part de mon maître mais il abdique et se rapproche de moi pour m'expliquer le mode d'emploi.  
Je l'écoute attentivement mais la première tentative est un échec cuisant et je coule à pic.  
Je n'abandonne pas pour autant. Je ressors et je recommence, encore et encore. Je continue jusqu'à si tard dans la nuit que Jiraya c'est endormis.  
Au bout de je ne sais combien d'heure, ma persévérance fini enfin par payer et je marche sur l'eau ! Bon, il suffit que je me déconcentre un instant pour que ça finisse en plongeon, mais j'y arrive !  
Satisfait, je m'accorde une pause et je vais m'asseoir à côté de Jiraya qui dort profondément. Alors que je le regarde sans vraiment le voir, une différence notable attire mon attention. Jiraya est un ermite, de ce fait il se trimbale toujours avec un gros parchemin dans le dos dans lequel est enregistrer tout nouvel invocateur de carpeaux. Mais cette fois-ci, il porte un second parchemin au-dessus du premier. Curieux, je le détache délicatement.  
Lorsque je l'ouvre, mes yeux s'illuminent ! C'est le jack pot ! Ce rouleau contient tous les jutsu secret de Konoha ! C'est le moment ou jamais d'en apprendre un !  
Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je commence par le premier, m'entraînant sans relâche jusqu'au matin.

« Hmm Naruto ? Naruto ou es-tu ? Je me suis endormi ?  
- Je suis là Jiraya ! »

Depuis l'autre rive du lac, je fais signe à mon maître avec fierté. Je le vois bailler et se frotter les yeux en se redressant.

« Viens, il est largement temps de rentrer. Tu as cours je te rappel. »

Un « pouf » sonore résonne à côté de Jiraya qui voit apparaître dans un écran de fumée un second moi.

« Je suis là ! »

Jiraya hurle de stupeur et flanque une droite dans mon clone qui disparaît comme il est apparus : dans un écran de fumé blanche.  
Jiraya se relève d'un bon et se met à gigoter dans tous les sens en hurlant.

« C'est quoi ce délire Naruto ?! De quel droit as-tu fouillé dans le rouleau des techniques secrètes ?! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

J'obéis et traverse le lac en courant.  
Jiraya me regarde arrivée bouche bée. Lorsque je me stoppe a ses cotés il se frotte les yeux et cligne deux fois des paupières.

« Naruto… J'ai fait un rêve étrange ! Et tu sais quoi ? Dedans tu savais utiliser le jutsu du multi clonage ! Dit-il en rigolant. »

Je souris de toute mes dents et joins mes doigts.

« Kage bunshin no jutsu ! »

Un nouveau « pouf » se fait entendre, en même temps qu'un nouveau nuage de fumée blanche nous entoure, bien plus grand que le précédent. Alors qu'il se dissipe, Jiraya fait un tour sur lui-même. Il semble profondément surpris de réaliser que nous sommes entourés d'une armée de clone de moi-même.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve Jiraya ! » Dis-je, fier comme un coq.

Mon maître me souris et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Je suis fier de toi, Naruto ! Je n'étais pas sûr que t'arrive à utiliser un jutsu un jour ! Félicitation ! Tu as atteint le niveau d'un élève de douze ans ! »

L'immense sourire qui était apparus sur mon visage se fane. Moi qui étais tout content de mes progrès, la dure réalité me rattrape : je suis toujours loin derrière les autres.  
Jiraya le remarque et me souris gentiment.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est déjà très bien. Tu as beaucoup progressé en très peu de temps.  
- Merci… Répondis-je d'une petite voix.  
- A ce que j'ai vue, tu arrives aussi à marcher et à courir sur l'eau ? »

Je relève la tête vers lui et acquiesce en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Alors essaye ceci : Cours en direction de cette arbre et monte jusqu'à la cime. Pour éviter de tomber à cause de la gravité, utilise ton chakra exactement de la même façon qu'avec l'eau. »

Je lève les yeux pour analyser la hauteur de l'arbre qu'il me montre du doigt. Il est haut, mais je dois y arriver !  
Sans hésiter une seconde de plus je me mets à courir vers lui et canalise mon chakra dans mes pieds à chaque pas.  
Enfin, je me lance et commence l'ascension. Moi qui avais peur que l'exercice soit encore un peu trop compliqué pour moi, c'est avec soulagement que je découvre que c'est bien plus simple qu'avec l'eau ! Un sourire ravi s'étire sur mes lèvres et j'accélère pour arriver le plus vite possible au sommet.  
Une fois en haut, je m'extasie de la vue magnifique que j'ai sous les yeux. Autour de moi la forêt s'étend sur des kilomètres et c'est juste splendide !

« Youhou ! » Criais-je.

J'entends un rire provenir d'en bas et reconnais sans problème qu'il s'agit de celui de mon maître.

« Descend de la Naruto ! Tu vas être en retard en cours !  
- Oui ! »

En utilisant exactement la même technique je redescends de l'arbre en courant sur le tronc.  
Même si mon niveau est encore bien bas, je suis fier de mes progrès et c'est tout sourire que je prends la route de l'école, et ce malgré ma nuit blanche.

« Lee ! »

J'aperçois mon ami a l'autre bout du couloir et cours jusqu'à lui, pressé de lui montrer mes progrès.  
Il me regarde me précipiter vers lui avec intrigue.  
Lorsque je m'arrête je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et reprend mon souffle. Ma nuit blanche ma tout de même un peu fatigué…

« Oui ? Tu voulais me dire un truc Naruto ?  
- Non, te montrer, regarde ! »

Je me tourne vers le mur et me met à courir dessus. Je me stoppe sur le plafond, la tête en bas et les bras croisé sur la poitrine.

« Ouah ! Bravo Naruto ! Je suis fier de toi, c'est fantastique !  
- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Dis-Je en croisant mes doigts. Kage bunshin no jutsu ! »

Me rejoignent sur le plafond une dizaine d'autre Naruto.  
Lee sourit et saute sur place en tapant dans ses mains. Arrivant a ses cotés, Sakura et Kiba me félicitent également.  
Je rappel mes clones et atterris sur le planché, fier mais un peut gêner que d'autres personnes que Lee aient regardé mes exploits que très peu glorieux… Ils doivent me trouver ridicule.

« Je pensais pas qu'un humain était capable d'utiliser des jutsu. »

Je me retourne vers cette voix dans mon dos qui n'appartient à aucun de mes amis. C'est avec surprise que je tombe dans le regard parfait de Sasuke. Étonné d'entendre un compliment de sa part, je ne sais pas vraiment si ça cache autre chose ou pas… Je prends tout de même le risque de le remercier.

« Euh… Merci…  
- C'est à moi de te remercier. Au moins je ne risque plus d'être surpris. J'attendrais que tu ai atteint ton maximum, et lorsque tu te croiras enfin invincible… Je serais là pour te rappeler ton infériorité et briser tes rêves. On ne défit pas un Uchiwa à la légère.  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Sasuke ! Et peu importe a quoi tu t'attends… Je te surprendrais toujours. »

L'Uchiwa fronce les sourcils et repart sans un dernier regard.  
Son comportement me laisse perplexe. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est senti… Menacer ?  
Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par la main délicate de Sakura qui se pose sur mon épaule. Elle rapproche sa bouche de mon oreille pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire.

« Tu es doué et tu apprends vite. Ça lui fait peur on dirait. C'est bien, il te sous-estimera un peu moins à présent.  
- Tu crois ? » Demandais-je en tournant la tête vers elle.

Elle me sourit et me répond par un hochement de tête.  
Moi aussi je souris. Une expression niaise s'affiche sur mon visage et je m'évade dans des pensées merveilleuse ou Sasuke est moi nous côtoyons comme deux égaux.

« Naruto ?... Naruto ?... NARUTO ! »

Je sursaute et me tourne vers Sakura. Elle me lance un sourire qui en dit long. Je rougis et baisse la tête, mal à l'aise. Elle rigole gentiment et passe son bas autour de ma taille en prenant le chemin de la classe. Moi je pose mon bras sur ses épaules et l'embrasse sur la tempe. Cette fille c'est un cadeau du ciel pour moi. Comme tous mes autres amis d'ailleurs… Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans eux.  
Revenant à notre hauteur, j'entends une discussion entre Neji et Hinata qui m'intrigue. Je me penche donc vers eux en entraînant Sakura avec moi pour me mêler a la conversation.

« Ce soir je pense partir faire un tour au-delà de la frontière. J'aimerais avoir le temps d'aller jusqu'à Suna. Ça devrait être faisable en partant directement après les cours mais j'ai peur de rentrer tard demain… Explique l'aigle à sa cousine.  
- Je t'accompagnerais bien mais dans ce cas tu ne seras pas rentré avant un mois ! Répond Hinata en rigolant.  
- Pourquoi tu veux autant t'éloigner du village Neji ? Demande Sakura, lisant dans mes pensées.  
- Bha… Tu sais… J'ai déjà croisé toute les filles du village les soirs de pleine lune et toujours rien, donc j'essaye d'élargir mon horizon.  
- Ah par ce que c'est la pleine lune ce soir ?! »

Tous les regards se posent sur moi et me fixe. Bha quoi ?... Pas ma faute si je n'ai pas un radar à pleine lune inclus dans mon organisme…

La sonnerie retentit, nous rappelant à l'ordre. C'est donc au pas de course que nous rejoignons la classe.

Je rentre chez moi épuisé. Entre ma nuit blanche et ma journée de cours, je suis complètement vidé. Exténué, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et m'endors comme une masse.

Je ne me réveille en sursaut que plusieurs heures plus tard, dérangé par un rugissement bestial. Je me relève d'un bon et analyse la situation. J'ai dû dormir longtemps, seuls les rayons de lune traversant la fenêtre éclairent ma chambre. Merde ! La lune ! C'est la pleine lune ce soir ! J'avais totalement zappé !  
Comme pour me rappeler à l'ordre un autre rugissent identique au premier résonne juste derrière la porte d'entrée. Sans réfléchir je saute sur mes pieds et vais ouvrir la porte. Je n'ai même pas le temps de finir de l'ouvrir que déjà une masse gigantesque et poilu se jette sur moi, me faisant tomber à la renverse. Je rigole et tente de m'échapper du torrent de léchouille que Sasuke m'inflige, en vain.  
Cependant nos retrouvailles sont interrompues par un troisième rugissement provenant de derrière mon croisé. Il se pousse et s'assoit à côté de moi pour me laisser me relever. Je découvre alors Itachi, assis sur mon palier qui me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je crois qu'il veut me faire passer un message mais je ne comprends pas vraiment quoi…

« Désolé Itachi… Je ne comprends pas. »

La seconde suivante une étincelle rouge apparais dans son regard. Je n'ai pas le temps de détourner mes yeux que je me sens aspirer dans son genjutsu.  
J'atterris dans un endroit ou tout est blanc, sans porte ni fenêtre. Je suis seul et me sens perdu, mais bien vite la voix d'Itachi se fait entendre et me rassure.

« Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. C'est juste que je n'aie pas trouvé d'autre alternative pour te parler sous cette forme.  
- Euh… Ok… Ce n'est pas grave.  
- Bref, je n'ai pas enchaîné Sasuke dans les sous-sols ce soir. Ça n'aurait servis a rien il se serait libéré. Je te le laisse pour la soirée mais je viendrais le chercher avant que le soleil ne se lève pour éviter qu'il ne te voit en se réveillant, ça lui ferait un trop gros choc et j'ai peur qu'il te face du mal.  
- Oui, je comprends. Merci beaucoup Itachi. Passe une bonne pleine lune !  
- Merci. Toi aussi. »

De nouveau je me sens aspirer. Le temps que je reprenne mes repères et réalise que je suis de nouveau dans ma chambre, Itachi lui n'est plus là.  
Un jappement me rappel à l'ordre. Je tourne la tête et souris à Sasuke qui me fixe avec la tête penché sur le côté, balayant sa queue de droite à gauche. Il est si grand qu'il est bien à l'étroit dans mon petit appartement mais je n'ai pas trop envie de prendre le risque que qui que ce soit nous voit ensemble. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'Itachi l'a emmené ici. Puis franchement je suis trop exténuer pour vagabonder dans la forêt toute la nuit.  
Le temps que je ferme la porte et me retourne de nouveau vers Sasuke, ce dernier a changer de place. Il n'est plus assis par terre mais sur mon lit !

« Sasuke non ! Descend de là tu es trop lourd ! »

Trop tard. Un craquement sourd retenti et je vois mon sommier s'affairer sous le poids de l'animal assis dessus. Cette chute ne semble pas l'avoir perturbé le moins du monde. Je soupir et passe ma main sur mon visage en balançant ma tête de droite à gauche. Les catastrophes commencent !

« Vire de là ! J'vais essayer d'arranger ça. »

Sasuke s'exécute et descend du lit.  
Moi je dégage le matelas et soulève ce qu'il reste du sommier qui est complètement fichue pour le poser ou je peux, donc contre la fenêtre. Je remets le matelas a même le sol, mais je n'ai pas fini de remettre les draps que déjà Sasuke s'allonge dessus, posant sa grosse tête sur ses pattes. Il me lance un regard à en fendre l'âme et je ne trouve pas le courage de le chasser. Je me contente de m'allonger à mon tour à ses côtés, même si je suis plus sur lui que sur le matelas.  
J'avais oublié à quel point son pelage est doux et c'est avec plaisir que j'enfonce mon visage dans la toison de son encolure, humant son odeur a plein poumon. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sasuke… »

Il jappe et pause sa grosse tête sur mes jambes. Tout en gardant mon visage posé sur sa fourrure je laisse glisser une main entre ses oreilles pour le caresser en souriant.

« Tu t'en fou toi que je ne sois qu'un simple humain, pas vrai ? »

L'animal hoche la tête frénétiquement et mon sourire s'élargit. Si seulement l'autre partie de Sasuke pouvait s'harmoniser avec celle-là.  
Je stoppe mes caresses, m'accroche autour de son cou et le serre contre moi. Il gémit et passe sa patte avant dans mon dos pour en faire de même. Sans que je ne puisse le contrôler un torrent de larme se met à couler de mes joues. Le remarquant, Sasuke se décolle de moi pour m'observer de ses deux orbes onyx. En plongeant dedans, je comprends que je suis fichu : J'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans ce regard envoûtant. J'aime me plonger dedans, j'ai envies de rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin du monde. Et les yeux de cet animal, son regard… Aucune méprise possible : Il s'agit bien de Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est bien lui l'être que je serre dans mes bras. Certes, il s'agit que d'une partie de lui, mais c'est celle que je préfère car c'est la seule qui veut de moi.  
Oui, je suis fichu. Le perdre me ferait bien trop mal à présent. Je sens que chaque cellule de mon corps le réclame en permanence… Je sens que c'est vraiment lui qui m'est destiné.

Déjà que j'étais fatigué, mes pleures ne font que m'épuiser encore plus. Sans même m'en rendre contre je m'endors, allonger contre l'encolure de mon Uchiwa.

J'entends des rugissements très sonore me résonner dans la tête, cependant je suis tellement sonné que j'ai du mal à me réveiller malgré le brouhaha de la panthère enrager qui hurle derrière m'a porte. Je me lève et ouvre la porte dans un état comateux, ne comprenant pas vraiment qu'es qui m'arrive.  
Je réalise seulement lorsque je vois la panthère d'Itachi se ruer vers son frère endormit dans mon lit. Sasuke se réveille en sursaut et crache sur son frère comme un gros chat surpris, mais il se calme dès qu'il le reconnaît. Itachi saisit le cadet en mordant sa nuque pour le traîner à sa suite au pas de course. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire au revoir à ma moitié que déjà il disparaît dans les escaliers, entraîné par son frère.  
Histoire de continuer à les observer je me jette vers ma fenêtre et balance le sommier brisé qui me gêne sur mon matelas. J'ouvre la fenêtre en vitesse et me penche juste à temps pour voir les deux animaux sortirent de mon bloque. Cependant ils n'ont pas fait deux bonds que le premier rayon de soleil fait son apparition à l'horizon.  
Les deux frères tombent à terre et leur forme se transforme pour finalement laisser apparaître deux hommes nus comme des vers. Visiblement lorsque une transformation n'est pas contrôlé les habilles ne se créent pas tout seul... Itachi est agenouillé et respire fort, la mutation forcé lui a aspiré beaucoup d'énergie. Quand a Sasuke il gize sur le sol, endormis. Itachi se rapproche de lui et le secoue pour le réveiller. Il lui faut un petit moment mais le cadet fini par réagir et se redresser. Immédiatement Itachi le pousse à se remettre sur pied en le tirant par le bras. Traîner à poil en plein milieux du village n'a pas l'air de beaucoup lui plaire, même si il n'y a personne. Finalement les deux Uchiwa déguerpissent à vive allure. Moi j'en profite pour me rincer l'œil en admirant le magnifique corps de Sasuke. Je ne le pensais pas aussi bien fait. Alors que je l'admire, un sourire niais aux lèvres, je vois Itachi tourner la tête pour me lancer un regard mauvais. Je grogne en levant les yeux au ciel puis retourne dans ma chambre. A présent je ne me languis qu'une chose : la prochaine pleine lune.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Non Jiraya ! Je veux essayer encore une fois !  
- Ca fait des heures qu'on y est Naruto ! Cette technique est très compliquée ! Mis a par moi et Minato seul Kakashi sait la maîtriser… Tu es incapable de l'apprendre en une journée ! Tu en as au moins pour trois bon mois !  
- Hors de question ! Je veux que cette histoire soit réglée dans une semaine ! Rasengan ! »

Plaçant une main au-dessus de l'autre, je me concentre au maximum pour faire tourbillonner mon chakra à l'intérieur du ballon sans le faire éclater. Encore une fois, c'est un échec.  
Je m'écroule au sol, déçus et complètement vidé.

Jiraya me rejoint et pose un genou au sol ainsi qu'une main sur mon épaule. Rien que le fait de relever les yeux vers lui m'est pénible. Je n'ai plus de force et ma respiration est saccadé, comme si je venais de faire une très longue course.

« Tu devrais diminuer un peu la difficulté de tes entraînements, Naruto. On ne sait même pas si ton corps est capable de supporter tout ce qu'on lui inflige. Tu n'as rien à prouver à personne, et après tout, tu es juste…  
- Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un humain, n'es pas Jiraya ? C'est ce que vous alliez dire ? »

Je fusille mon maître du regard en serrant les dents. Il ne répond pas. Vexé je me lève et part en courant.

« Naruto ! »

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue ma course. Il a raison : J'ai besoin d'une pause.  
Je cours sans savoir ou je vais, explorant des sentiers que je ne connais pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je continue ma course, mais c'est long. Plusieurs heures sûrement.  
Mais un élément inattendu me stoppe.  
Je tombe dans une grande prairie parsemé d'obstacles plus impressionnants les uns que les autres.

« C'est le parcoure de survie niveau 1. »

Je me tourne vers la voix qui m'a parlé. A une dizaine de mètres sur ma droite se tient Itachi qui fixe le parcoure.

« Même si il manque le mur de branche, celui qui arrive à finir ce parcoure peut se considérer comme un bon ninja. »

Je fronce les sourcils et reprend ma course, bien déterminer à franchir ce parcoure. Peu importe la présence d'Itachi, je ne me ridiculiserais pas : je sais que je peux le faire ! Je le sens au fond de moi !

Le parcoure commence en beauté avec un mur gigantesque. Je ne ralenti même pas et me met à courir à la verticale dessus. Cependant problème : Plus je me rapproche du sommet plus le mur semble grandir. Il s'allonge en fonction de ma vitesse. Sans ralentir je joins les doigts et fait apparaître un clone. Je tends la main vers lui et il la saisit. Il freine d'un coup et me fait faire un tour avant de m'éjecter dans les aires et de disparaître. Puisque je ne suis plus dessus le mur a cessé de grandir et je le franchi d'un bond, me remettant à courir sur la face opposé en direction du sol.  
Après avoir mis pied à terre je poursuis ma course vers le second obstacle mais m'arrête net au bord d'un gouffre. Dans le fossé repose une grande quantité de lave en fusion sur les quels flottent quelques pierres dont certaines coulent ou semble être bien peut stable.  
Je serre les dents et saute sans demander mon reste.  
Pendant la chute j'utilise de Kage Bunshin no jutsu et envois plusieurs clones sur les parois ainsi qu'un sur chaque pierre. Les pierres les moins stables coulent et beaucoup de mes clones partent en fumé, mais je ne me déconcentre pas et les rappels tous. Grâce à eux j'ai pu enregistrer quel pierre je dois a tout prix éviter et je m'exécute.  
Après un dernier bon je m'agrippe au rebord opposé pour m'extirper de se four géant.

S'en suit un champ de ronce vénéneuse suspendu à quelques centimètres au-dessus d'un champ de boue. Je reconnais ces plantes car Sakura m'en a parlé : Elle s'en sert pour fabriquer un poison mortel.  
Encore une foi j'appelle un clone que je mets sur mon dos avant de plonger dans la boue. Si mon clone se fait érafler, il disparaîtra le premier et sa m'indiquera que je suis trop près. En plus de sa j'essaye de localiser la moindre aiguille qui nous entoure à l'aide de mon chakra et je fais appel à mon Futon non pas pour me pousser vers la sortie, mais pour tirer les ronces vers le haut et me laisser plus de place pour passer.  
Je perds beaucoup de temps mais au moins même si j'ai de la boue partout, moi et mon clone sommes indemnes. Je le rappel et me redresse, persuadé que j'ai terminé. Cependant ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être le cas.  
Le sol s'ouvre devant moi et un escalier se dessine. Je le prends et découvre avec stupeur tout ce qu'il me reste à franchir… : Des bûches enflammées qui tangent de droites à gauche, une piscine infesté de requins, des anneaux électrifié et pour finir au bout de tout ça un dragon endormis.  
J'avoue que pendant une seconde, je me remets en question. La présence du dragon m'effraie. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient dans ce monde… J'aurais dû m'en douter vue que Kabuto en est un.  
Je me ressaisis et prend une grande inspiration avant de me jeter dans le premier obstacle.  
Je cours sur une poutre étroite mais l'équilibre n'est pas mon problème, ce qui m'embête ce sont les bûches enflammé qui me frôlent a chacun de mes pas. Si je m'en prends une seul je suis fichu, et le timing est vraiment serré !  
Heureusement je vois enfin la fin de la poutre. Arriver au bout je pile net : Juste en dessous m'attend la piscine aux requins. Cependant je n'ai pas le choix, une bûche enflammé fonce droit sur moi.  
Je plonge pour éviter le feu et remonte en vitesse à la surface. Mais pas le temps de prendre une goulée d'air que je vois une dizaine d'ailerons de requin foncer droit sur moi.  
Je plonge en utilise mon futon pour me propulser jusqu'à l'autre rive tel une torpille.

Je remonte à la surface et après avoir pris une grande inspiration je m'agrippe à la falaise pour l'escalader et atteindre mon prochain défi.  
Je ne mets pas longtemps à atteindre le plat et d'un bond je me remets sur mes pieds. Une perche est posée à côté de moi et je la saisis. Me font face trois anneaux de plus en plus petits et tous électrifié. Impossible de les franchir l'un après l'autre, ils sont trop proche. Ici mes techniques ne me serviront pas : Il s'agit simplement de précision.  
Comme précédemment je ne m'autorise pas le temps de penser et me jette à l'eau. Malheureusement à peine j'arrive au premier cercle que je vois bien que je suis trop bas. Avec mon futon je crée un souffle puissant qui me redresse de quelques centimètres et je franchi les trois cercle sans me faire électrocuter.  
Quand a l'atterrissage, il risque d'être corsé… Le dragon est juste sous mes pieds. Je profite de ma chute pour lui envoyer un coup de pied dans la tête.  
L'animal frustré hurle et se relève de tout sa hauteur, je l'ai touché dans l'œil. Moi je chute et atterris sur le dos. A peine ais-je le temps de rouvrir un œil que je sens la chaleur des flammes tomber sur moi. Je bondis sur le coté de justesse et soupir de soulagement… C'était moins une ! Cependant je suis loin d'avoir gagné. Histoire de gagner un peu de temps je me cache derrière un gros rocher et réfléchi. La seul technique que je connais qui a une chance de fonctionner sur se dragon c'est le Rasengan… Mais je ne le maîtrise pas encore. C'est trop dure, c'est comme si je devais faire deux choses en même temps !

Deux choses en même temps ? Mais oui, bien sûr !

Je croise les doigts et appel trois clones. Deux apparaissent au-dessus de la tête du Dragon et crée un rasengan en lui fonçant dessus. Ça semble marcher : A quatre mains j'arrive a créé une boule de chakra tourbillonnante !  
Cependant le dragon remarque mon attaque et l'esquivent : mes deux clones foncent droit dans le mur et disparaissent dans une explosion. Je n'attends pas une seconde de plus : c'est le moment ou jamais ! Grâce au troisième clone je crée un nouveau rasengan et plonge en plein dans les flancs du dragon. Mon attaque fonctionne et frappe ma cible de plein fouet. Le dragon est expulsé contre la proie et son crâne frappe violemment contre un rocher. Il retombe mollement à terre, KO.  
Je souris de toutes mes dents, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait ! Cependant ma joie disparaît bien vite lorsque je sens la terre trembler sous mes pieds. Je lève les yeux : Le sol est en train de se refermer au dessus de moi !

« kage bunshin no jutsu ! »

Une chaîne de clone se superpose les uns sur les autres et le dernier agrippe le rebord. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le tour pour reprendre les escaliers.  
Immédiatement je me mets à escalader mes propres clones comme une échelle, rappelant à chaque fois celui que je dépasse.  
Les bords se rapprochent au-dessus de moi… Je ne vais pas avoirs le temps ! J'ordonne à mon premier clone de la chaine à se balancer. Il s'exécute et avec le poids, notre chaine fait des mouvements de plus en plus amples, telle une balançoire qui prend de la vitesse.  
Juste à temps, j'arrive à m'éjecter pour passer avant que le sol ne se reforme. Bon, mon atterrissage sur le postérieur n'était pas des plus gracieux mais j'ai réussi ! Je l'ai fait ! Et je suis en un seul morceau !  
Je suis sur le point de crier victoire lorsque je réalise : Je suis au point de départ. C'est ici que j'étais planté lorsque j'ai aperçus Itachi à une dizaine de mètres de moi… Et il n'est plus là. Je prends alors le temps d'observer ce qui m'entoure.

Aucun mur de pierre ne me fait face.  
Aucun gouffre remplis de lave.  
Les fougères vénéneuses sont bien là certes, mais la mare de boue en dessous n'existe pas. De plus, le sol est net et les herbes régulière : rien indique qu'il s'est fendu en deux. Ce peut-il que tout ce que j'ai vécu ne soit qu'une illusion ?

« Naruto ! »

Je me retourne, et je vois Jiraya courir jusqu'à moi. Il se stoppe en se penchant en avant, une main posée sur mon épaule. Il est essoufflé et a du mal à parler.

« Je t'ai cherché toute la journée… Ne repart plus jamais comme ça compris ?... Bref Naruto… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit toute à l'heure. C'était déplacé et méchant. J'aurais dû réfléchir un peu avant de parler. »

Toute la journée ? Effectivement, je ne réalise que maintenant qu'il fait déjà nuit.

« Écoute, si tu veux, on travaillera plus intensément le rasengan d'accord ? Mais il faut rentrer a présent, nous reprendrons ça demain. »

Jiraya tape deux fois sur mon épaule et fait demi-tour pour prendre le chemin de la maison. Avant de le suivre, j'appelle discrètement un clone, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

Alors qu'il n'a parcourus que quelques mètres, Jiraya se stoppe, intriqué par une étrange lumière bleue qui provient de moi.  
Il se tourne pour observer et reste ébahi en face de ce qu'il voit.  
Un rasengan tournoi parfaitement au creux de ma main.

Je souris, fier de l'effet produit sur mon maître.

« C'est bon Jiraya. Je crois que demain on va pouvoir passer à autre chose ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« Qu'es qu'ils font là ?  
- Je n'en sais rien…  
- Leur terrain est peut-être endommagé… »

Intrigué par les commérages, je me rapproche de mes amis d'un pas franc.

« Qu'es que j'ai manqué ? »

Sakura me répond par un signe de tête.  
A l'autre bout du terrain de handball sont planté une petite vingtaine d'élèves en plus. En tête de ce groupe, Sasuke. Derrière lui je reconnais Suigetsu et Juugo, ainsi que Hebiko et Konan. Les autres je ne les ai jamais vus ailleurs que dans les couloirs, pour ceux que je me rappelle avoir croisé…  
Mais les autres, je m'en fous. Le seul qui m'intéresse c'est l'Uchiwa. Depuis la dernières pleine lune ou j'ai l'ai vue nu, même de loin, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique à chaque fois que mes yeux lui tombent dessus. Au moins je ne me sens plus émasculé… Toutes mes envies disparues me sont retombées d'un seul coup dessus, sauf que cette fois-ci elle ne concerne qu'une seule et même personne.

Je suis réveillé de mon fantasme éveillé par Sakura qui me donne un coup de coude. Je la regarde, perplexe, et comprend uniquement quand elle me fait signe d'essuyer la bave qui commence à couler au coin de mes lèvres. Je m'exécute, essayant d'être le plus discret possible.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'exclame le professeur Ibiki en s'avançant vers nous. « Comme vous le voyez aujourd'hui on a quelques invités. Leur professeur de Foot a du s'absenter, et pour éviter de les renvoyer chez eux, chose qui leur ferait a tous bien trop plaisir, on va les accueillir chaleureusement d'accord ? Bref, ils vont constituer deux nouvelles équipes et nous ferons des matchs tournant. Toi là le frère de Itachi, et toi le grand rouquin, je vous nomme chef d'équipe. Dépêchez-vous pour qu'on puisse commencer les échauffements !

Sasuke et Juugo s'exécutent et se répartissent chaque membre. De notre côté avec les miens, on commence déjà à chauffer nos muscles pour gagner un peu de temps.  
Régulièrement, mon regard se bloque sur Sasuke sans même que je ne le remarque. Heureusement Sakura garde un œil sur moi et n'hésite pas à me rappeler à l'ordre si nécessaire.

« Bien ! On commence les matches ! Équipe rouge contre équipe noir ! En place ! » Indique Ibiki d'une voix forte. »

Je dégluti. L'équipe aux dossards noirs, c'est l'équipe de Sasuke. Et j'ai l'étrange sensation qu'il ne compte pas me faire de cadeaux.  
Comme je le pensais, juste après le coup de sifflet une balle lancée par Sasuke m'arrive droit dessus. Le lancé est bien trop puissant et rapide pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit… Je vais être sorti pour blessure dès la première minute !  
Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à que je vois la main de Lee passer devant moi et arrêter la balle. Je me tourne vers lui, surpris et ravis par sa présence. Il me lance un sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je garde un œil sur toi ! »

Je ne sais pas si je dois être contant d'être sous protection rapproché ou vexé d'être diminué. M'enfin ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. Mon équipe aillant la balle, on remonte vers les cages adverses.  
Cependant la défense nous reprend la balle et on redescend pour protéger notre goal.  
Bien vite, je remarque que je suis un boulet pour mon équipe dans ce match. Sans arrêts des balles meurtrières me foncent dessus, quand ce ne sont pas des joueurs, et mes coéquipiers ont du mal à me protéger tout en jouant convenablement.  
Sur la ligne de défense à côté de Sakura, je m'adresse a elle a voix basse.

« Sakura… Blesse-moi.  
- Pardon ?! S'épouvante la jeune rose.  
- T'as très bien entendu ! Je n'arrive pas à jouer et je vous handicape… Si ça continue comme ça on va perdre ! Blesse moi pour que Ibiki me face sortir. »

Sakura ferme les yeux et soupire, mais se résigne.

« Très bien »

Elle s'exécute en m'envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes. J'étouffe un cri et m'effondre au sol : La douleur me coupe le souffle. Elle aurait pu y aller un peu plus molo tout de même !  
Me voyant, Ibiki siffle et stoppe le match. Il me rejoint en courant.  
Lorsqu'il arrive Sakura est déjà agenouiller à mes coté, une main glissé sous ma veste pour me soigner.

« Je suis désolé… Je pensais qu'il était plus loin et en voulant lever les bras je lui ai envoyé un coup ! S'explique Sakura.  
- Hmm. Tu pourrais faire attention Sakura ! Ce n'est pas malin de blesser quelqu'un de son équipe ! Tu veux sortir Naruto ?  
- Oui je veux bien… Avouais-je d'une voix étouffée. »

Ibiki passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'aide à ma relever. J'ai un peu moins mal garce aux soins de Sakura mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir, je me tiens donc toujours les cotes pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Passant près de Sasuke, je ne peux empêcher mes oreilles d'entendre sa remarque …

« Pathétique. Siffle-t-il. »

Je me vexe mais moins que ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. Si j'ai fait ça c'est avant tout pour mon équipe… donc je ne peux pas vraiment m'en vouloir de m'être sacrifié.

Assis en tailleur au bord du terrain, j'observe la suite du match. Sa s'annonce mal : Dans l'équipe de Sasuke, c'est Suigetsu qui est aux cages et ce dernier se transforme en mur de glace et d'eau à chaque tire. Même le tire de Sakura a été interceptée, et ça c'est une première…  
Alors qu'il ne reste que trois minutes, Les noirs marquent leur premier but. Toute mon équipe se décompose : Elle visait le match nul. Pas le choix, si on veut rattraper se but, il faut que j'y retourne !

« Ibiki-sensei ! Laissez-moi y retourner !  
- Quoi ? Tu es sur de toi Naruto ?  
- Certain ! »

Ibiki siffle de nouveau pour interrompre le match. Je rejoins mon équipe au pas de course, visant surtout Neji : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour lui expliquer mon plan.

« Aller on reprend ! Balle au centre pour les noirs ! »

Dès la reprise, je ne me mets pas en défense comme les autres mais monte vers les cages ennemis. Ne faisant même pas attention à moi, Sasuke et son équipe s'obstine à essayer de marquer un second but. Cependant c'est un échec et entre le mur de Sakura, le byakugan de Neji et la vitesse de Lee, la balle revient dans notre camp.

« Naruto ! » Hurle Neji en lançant sa balle de toutes ses forces dans ma direction, le plus haut possible.

Personne ici n'aurait été capable de sauter pour attraper la balle à cette hauteur et l'équipe de Sasuke ne prend même pas la peine de bouger le petit doigt, jubilant dans leur coin pour cette balle perdu.

« Kage bunshin no jutsu ! »

Sur mes épaules apparait un clone, et sur les siennes un autre, puis encore un autre… Jusqu'à que le dernier soit sufisament haut pour rattraper la « balle perdu » de Neji. Bien évidemment, tout ça en même pas une seconde.  
Comprenant notre plan j'entends Sasuke hurler.

« Bougez-vous ! Empêchez-le de lancer la balle ! »

Déjà, j'ai rappelé tous mes clones sauf celui qui a rattraper la balle. Ce dernier me tombe sur les épaules et me tend la balle avec précaution.  
Cela me fait perdre un peu de temps mais c'est nécessaire : je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Tout en me retournant pour tirer je rappel mon clone et lance la balle de toutes mes forces. A peine la balle a-t-elle quitté ma main que je vois celle de Sasuke se jeter devants moi. Cependant c'est trop tard, mon tire est parti.  
En plus d'être le tire le moins puissant qu'on lui ai envoyer, ma balle est aussi la moins bien cadrer. Confiant, Suigetsu se contente de se placer en face, persuader que la balle rebondira mollement contre son estomac.  
Cependant lorsqu'elle le percute, Suigetsu est violemment envoyé au fond de la cage par cette même balle qui semblait si innocente.  
Finalement le but se termine en une explosion lumineuse.

Plus personne ne parle, trop choqué par ce qui vient de se produire. Quand a Suigetsu il est un peu sonné mais il va bien.

« Et c'est fini ! Le match est terminé ! 1 à 1, égalité ! »

Derrière moi j'entends mon équipe jubiler alors qu'à mes côtés, Sasuke fulmine de rage.

« Comment t'as fait ça, Usuratonkachi ?! grogne-t-il.  
- C'est simple. Lorsque j'ai fait descendre mon clone sur mes épaules pour qu'il me rende la balle, on en a profité pour cacher un rasengan à l'intérieur. Du coup malgré mon coup de simple « humain », la puissance du tire a été décuplée. »

Sasuke rage comme jamais. Sa respiration est forte et son teint pâle vire au rouge. Même si je ne devrais pas je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter une petite couche :

« Je t'avais dit que je n'arrêterais pas de te surprendre !... »

Son regard vire au rouge également et il s'apprête à se jeter sur moi, cependant Ibiki le bloque en s'interposant entre nous.

« Ca suffit tous les deux, sortez du terrain ! Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à moins de vingt mètres l'un de l'autre d'ici la fin du cours ! »

Frustré, Sasuke s'éloigne. Moi je vais rejoindre mes amis avec fierté, aujourd'hui je suis arrivé à égalité avec Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Impatient, je fais trembler ma jambe sous la table.  
Je sais que je dérange toute la ligne d'élève mais je n'en peux plus, je veux que le temps passe et plus vite que ça ! Ce soir directement après les cours, je dois aller m'entraîner avec Jiraya. Il veut essayer de m'apprendre un tout nouveau truc.

« Bon les enfants, histoire de finir les trente minutes qui nous reste en beauté, interrogation surprise ! »

Je gémis, dépiter par la nouvelles. Cependant comme tout le monde je n'ai pas le choix. Puis au moins le temps passera peut-être un peu plus vite.  
Je remplis les cases du QCM rapidement, ravie de constater que je sais répondre à une bonne partie des questions. En seulement quatre mois que je suis ici j'ai appris plus de choses que sur terre en 16 ans !  
Le test fini, c'est enfin la fin des cours. Je salut mes amis et me dépêche, pressé de rejoindre mon maître. Cependant juste devant l'académie, je tombe nez à nez avec Itachi.  
Il semble m'attendre, je le rejoins donc en relevant un sourcil interrogateur. D'un signe de tête il me demande de le suivre. Je m'exécute, même si je suis pressé. S'il veut me parler c'est sûrement pour me dire quelque chose d'important. Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt d'un pas lent.

« Naruto, je voulais te parler de Sasuke. »

Tout en continuant de marcher, je tourne la tête vers lui, attentif.

« Avant toute chose je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. Dans sa vie tout possesseur du Sharingan est capable de prouesse fascinante. Cependant il y a un prix à payer. Si nous utilisons trop nos rétines, nous risquons la cécité. »

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne le savais pas.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'éviter cela : Il faut échanger nos yeux avec un autre possesseur du Sharingan. Suite à cette opération, nous ne risquons plus de perdre la vue et nos capacités se décuplent. »

Il prend quelques seconde de silence, et nous marchons dans un calme reposant. Moi je suis impatient de savoir où il veut en venir mais je n'en fait rien savoir, je le laisse s'exprimer à son rythme.

« Je savais que ce jour arriverait, mais je pensais que ça serait bien plus tard. Apparemment ton arrivé dans la vie de Sasuke l'a perturbé, car hier, il m'a demandé de faire l'échange. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas vraiment en quoi cela me concerne, ni pourquoi ça semble si grave. En me jetant un regard en coin Itachi comprend mes interrogations et poursuit.

« Je sais que tu comptes monter dans l'estime de mon frère en le battant au combat. Ton idée n'est pas bête, mais une fois l'opération faite, ça ne sera même plus la peine d'essayer quoi que ce soit : tu te feras écraser. »

Oh, je comprends mieux… Je baisse les yeux et peste intérieurement.

« J'ai gagné un peu de temps. J'ai dit à Sasuke que j'accepterais l'opération que lorsqu'il sera devenu meilleur que moi. Cependant il progresse et gagne en force un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne sais pas lorsque ce jour arrivera, mais il arrivera vite. »

Je stoppe ma marche, fixant le sol puis je relève les yeux remplis de détresse vers mon interlocuteur.

« Que puis-je faire, Itachi ? Je te jure que je fais tout ce que je peux pour apprendre le plus vite possible !  
- Je sais Naruto, mais ça ne suffira pas. Ton rasengan dont tu es si fier ne te servira qu'à concurrencer son Chidori, mais avec mes yeux, Sasuke sera capable d'utiliser d'autres techniques telles que le Susano et surtout… Amaterasu. »

Je ne demande même pas d'explication concernant ces deux technique, ça va me déprimer. Rien qu'à entendre leur nom j'ai des sueurs froides.

« Tu dois partir Naruto. »

Je me redresse et fronce les sourcils. Qu'es qu'il lui prend ? Je croyais qu'il était de mon côté !

« Ne me fusille pas du regard ainsi. Tu ne partiras pas pour toujours. Juste le temps de devenir le ninja que tu rêves d'être. Cependant tu n'y arriveras pas en restant à Konoha, je le sais. Tu dois te dépêcher, Jiraya t'attend. Dit lui que tu as envie d'en apprendre plus et débrouille toi pour qu'il cédé a ta demande. En partant avec lui, tu vas explorer d'autres horizons et apprendre bien plus de choses qu'en restant ici, et bien plus vite. Tu auras sûrement des combats à mener aussi, et ça te fera du bien. Un ninja a beau connaître les meilleurs techniques du monde, sans pratique, ça ne sert à rien. »

J'acquiesce, je comprends. Cependant j'ai du mal à me dire que je dois partir… Combien de temps serais-je absent ? Un mois, deux mois ? Un an, deux ans ? Puis-je supporter d'abandonner ma moitié ici durant tout ce temps ?

« Je partirais après la prochaine pleine lune. Je dois lui dire au revoir. »

Itachi acquiesce, compréhensif.  
Moi je fais demi-tour et par dans la direction opposée à celle qu'on a pris pour rejoindre mon maître d'un pas lent. Toute mon impatience c'est envolé et je traîne la patte. Rien que le fait de penser à être loin de lui durant tout ce temps me fait souffrir. Ça risque de vraiment pas être facile.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux partir Naruto… Rien ne presse voyons !  
- J'en ai besoin Jiraya ! C'est important pour moi ! Vous pourrez continuer à m'enseigner ce que mes amis apprendront à l'académie tout en marchant. Puis vous êtes un Sennin non ? Ça ne vous gêne donc pas de ne plus mettre le pied hors de Konoha depuis des mois ? »

Jiraya soupire : Visiblement oui, la route lui manque.

« Et quand voudrais-tu partir ?  
- La semaine prochaine. »

Nouveau soupire de la part de mon maître qui ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez.

« Je dois avant tout en parler à Tsunade. »

Jiraya a tenu parole et en a parlé avec Tsunade.  
La semaine suivante, je rassemble mes affaires.

« Alors tu pars demain Naruto ? »

Assise a quelques places de moi, Sakura me fixe avec un regard triste. A mes côtés Lee pleure comme un gros bébé.

« Oui mais ça va aller ! Ce n'est que temporaire, je reviendrais vite c'est promis !  
- En plus on ne peut même pas te proposer de passer la soirée avec toi, c'est la pleine lune ce soir. A moins que ça ne te dérange pas d'avoir une douzaine de mutant chez toi ! Taquine Ino pour détendre l'ambiance. »

Je rigole, amusé par le vison que cette idée me procure. Déjà qu'avec un c'est pas facile...

« Je crois que vous ne rentreriez même pas… Et ça même si je vous empile ! »

Tout le monde esquisse un sourire. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Juugo, Karin, Hebiko et Konan qui m'envoient quelques regards tristes de biais. Je leur souris a eux aussi et je peux apercevoir un petit rictus se former au coin de leurs lèvres.  
Quand a Suigetsu et Sasuke, aucune réaction de leur part.  
Asuma-sensei arrive dans la classe et commence le cours, coupant là notre petite discutions.

**OoO**

Allongé sur mon matelas a même le sol, je patiente sagement que le jour laisse place à la nuit. Je n'ai toujours pas dit à Tsunade pour mon sommier brisé et je m'en suis discrètement débarrassé. Cependant il est évident qu'elle le sait puisqu'elle continue a faire les courses pour moi, elle a bien du voir que de mon lit il ne me reste que le matelas et elle doit faire l'autruche pour pas avoir a m'en racheter un neuf. Elle qui dit être au courant de tout dans son village, même si elle sait peut-être que je me suis combiné, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle ait deviné avec qui.

Lentement, les rayons doré du soleil laisse place à ceux argenté de la lune. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, j'entends gratter à ma porte. D'un bond je me lève. Assis en face de moi se dresse les mutant des deux frères Uchiwa.  
Je souris de toutes mes dents en voyant Sasuke et lui saute au coup pour le serrer contre moi. Ce dernier émet un jappement de satisfaction et pose sa grosse tête dans mon dos pour resserrer notre étreinte, tout en remuant sa queue de droite à gauche.  
Au bout de quelques secondes je me recule un peu pour regarder Itachi. Ce dernier m'adresse un mouvement de tête puis se relève pour partir.  
Suite à son départ, j'invite mon hôte à rentrer chez moi.

Sans hésiter Sasuke part s'installer sur le matelas en me lançant un regard enjoué, il est visiblement ravi de me voir. Moi, mon regard s'attriste et je baisse la tête avant de le rejoindre d'un pas lent. Sasuke Jappe, étonné par mon comportement.

Je m'installe à genoux en face de lui sur le matelas et prend sa grosse tête entre mes mains. Je pose mon front sur le siens en gardant les yeux clos. Je fais glisser une main jusqu'à ses oreilles et le caresse lentement. Je mets quelques secondes à trouver le courage nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux et fixer son regard onyx.

« Sasuke… Demain, je vais devoir partir pour un long voyage. On ne se révéra plus avant longtemps toi et moi. »

L'animal se redresse et écarquille les yeux. Visiblement cette idée ne l'enchante guère.

« Ne me fixe pas comme ça… Je n'ai pas le choix. Si je fais ça c'est pour toi, pour que tu puisses m'accepter peut importer ta forme, tu comprends ? Je dois devenir fort pour arriver à te convaincre. »

L'animal hoche lentement sa grosse tête. Il comprend, mais cela ne lui plait pas pour autant. Exactement comme moi.

« Pendant mon absence, je veux que tu sois sage avec Itachi, d'accord ? Ça ne sert à rien de passer toutes tes pleines lunes a m'appeler ou a me chercher : Je serais trop loin. »

Sasuke baisse sa tête. Ses grands yeux noir humide. Ça me fend le cœur de le voir ainsi et mon regard aussi commence à se voiler de larme. Je me jette à son cou et saisit une touffe se sa fourrure dans chaque main tout en le serrant contre moi.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer… Mais je te jure que je reviendrais ! Je reviendrais pour toi, Sasuke ! Et je serais fort, je serais le meilleur ninja de ce monde ! Nous n'aurons plus besoin d'attendre les nuits de pleine lune pour nous voir… C'est pour nous que je fais ça. »

Je sens ma veste se mouiller. Sa grosse tête appuyé dans mon dos, l'animal pleure à chaude larme. Tout comme moi.  
Tel un enfant qui se blotti contre sa mère je me love dans la toise épaisse de son encolure. Son poil épais me réchauffe un peu, moi qui a l'heure actuel ai l'impression d'être complètement gelé.  
Affaiblit par ma souffrance je crois que je m'endors ainsi. De toute façon Itachi nous réveillera avant le petit matin.

**OoO**

Blottit contre le flanc d'un grand chien roux, une belle panthère noir émerge lentement d'un sommeille lourds. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, le fauve baille et s'étire en se relevant. A côté de lui le shiba géant dort encore.  
Enfin bien réveillé, le félin lève les yeux vers le ciel et sursaute : ce dernier commence à prendre des couleurs, beaucoup trop de couleur. Sans attendre plus il se jette dans une course folle en direction du village mais trop tard : Le premier rayon du soleil lui lèche la cuisse et il s'effondre, changeant d'apparence pour laisser place a l'aîné Uchiwa.  
Affaiblit, Itachi s'agrippe a une branche pour se remettre sur pied avec difficulté, le souffle court. Il relève la tête pour lancer un regard désespérer en direction du village.  
Il n'a plus qu'à prier a présent, pour que son manque de vigilance ne sois pas trop sévèrement puni. Terrifier et en colère contre lui-même, il prend son visage dans ses mains et le laisse tomber contre le tronc d'un gros arbre, balançant sa tête de droite a gauche inlassablement.

**OoO**

Dérangé par un rayon de lumière j'ouvre un œil. Je le referme instantanément et grogne de mécontentement. Cependant je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour : je pars pour mon long voyage. Je souffle un grand coup et me redresse, enfin, j'essaye.  
Quelque chose me bloque. Je me frotte les yeux et me concentre pour comprendre ce que c'est.  
Allonger sur moi complètement nu, son bras autour de mes épaules, Sasuke Uchiwa dors profondément. Et quand je dis Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est LE Sasuke ! Pas son mutant !  
Itachi nous a oublier…  
Là, je suis dans la merde !  
Des sueurs froides glissent dans mon dos et je me concentre pour éviter de trembler. Pas que cette situation ou cette vision me dérange… Mais si Sasuke se réveil ainsi, je suis mort !

Il grogne dans son sommeil et me sert un peu plus fort contre lui. Moi j'étouffe un cri de terreur et je dégluti bruyamment. Je dois m'extirper de cette étreinte redoutable au plus vite !  
Dans un « pouf » sonore, j'utilise une technique de substitution pour être remplacer par un cousin. Ça a marché mais petit problème : Sasuke commence a bouger. Il se réveille !  
Je dois disparaître !  
Sans réfléchir je monte au plafond et me colle dans l'ange au dessus du lit en utilisant une technique d'invisibilité. Cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux tenir ainsi…

Lentement, Sasuke ouvre les yeux a son tour. Il ne met pas longtemps a réaliser qu'il ne connais pas l'endroit ou il est et il se redresse. Sourcils froncé, il inspecte les lieux.  
Il réalise qu'il est nu et grogne de mécontentement.  
Il se lève, lorsque soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvre en grand.

« Nar… »

Jiraya s'arrête net en voyant en face de lui Sasuke Uchiwa entièrement dévêtu. Bon… Bah ça fera une personne de plus au courant.  
Sasuke fronce les sourcils, perturbé et frustré de ne rien comprendre.

« Jiraya-Sama ? »

Mon maître qui était resté choqué secoue la tête et se racle la gorge.

« Qu'es que tu fiche chez moi Sasuke ?! Je m'absente un nuit et faut que tu viennes fouiner dans mes affaires hein ?!  
- Quoi ?! Mais qu'es que vous racontez ! Je vous rappelle que je n'étais pas moi-même cette nuit ! Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici ! »

Arrivant dans le dos de Jiraya, Itachi débarque, entièrement habillé. Dans ses mains il tient un long manteau caractéristique de l'Akatsuki, identique à celui qu'il a sur le dos. Il se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Je suis désolé Jiraya… Je sais que j'aurais dû vous demander avant mais je ne savais pas quoi faire de lui hier soir puisque les chaînes du sous-sol n'ont pas encore été réparé. Je l'ai donc emmené chez vous. J'en suis navré. »

Rentrant dans le jeu d'Itachi, Jiraya grogne en fronçant les sourcils puis il croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Bien. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

Itachi acquiesce et rejoint Sasuke pour le vêtir du manteau qu'il tiens.  
Pratiquement dans le couloir et près a repartir, l'aîné Uchiwa tourne la tête vers moi, armé de son sharingan. Il m'adresse un petit mouvement de tête puis disparaît avec son frère.  
Jiraya rentre chez moi et ferme la porte. A peine celle-ci se ferme-t-elle que je perds mon invisibilité et que je tombe sur mon matelas dans un cri étouffé.

« Alors c'est lui ? »

Je relève la tête et croise le regard compatissant de mon maître. J'hoche la tête lentement pour lui répondre de façon positive puis je me remet sur pied et fixe le sol.  
En pensant que je viens de vivre ma dernière nuit avec Sasuke avant bien longtemps mes yeux s'humidifient et quelques gouttes d'eau salé tombe par terre.  
Jiraya se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. Je ne réponds pas à son étreinte, je n'en ai pas la force. Je me laisse mollement consoler.

« Ca explique bien des choses. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, Naruto. »

Je dégluti et continu de pleurer, le front posé contre l'épaule de Jiraya.  
Ce dernier me réconforte encore pendant un long moment, jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que je me sens un peu mieux. Il se recule alors et me donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Va chercher tes affaires, on ne doit pas traîner trop longtemps. »

J'opine et part récupérer un gros sac à dos au pied du lit. Pendant ce temps Jiraya m'a déjà ouvert la porte et la tien jusqu'à que je la passe et m'introduise dans le couloir.  
J'avance d'un pas lent et mon maître me suit à la même allure.  
Le moral dans les chaussettes, je traverse Konoha en traînant la patte. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir. Je ne sais même pas si ça me sera vraiment utile… Mais cette chance, cette lueur d'espoir aussi petite soit-elle, me pousse à avancer jusqu'à l'entrée principal.

Devant les grandes portes, tous mes amis m'attendent ainsi que Asuma-sensei et Tsunade. Tous semblent peinés par mon départ. Sa me touche qu'il se soit tous autant attaché à moi que moi à eux en si peu de temps. Sans réfléchir je serre chacun d'entre eux dans mes bras. Même Karin, Juugo, Konan et Hebiko. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment appris à nous connaître, mais je sens au fond de moi que malgré leur attachement à l'Akatsuki, ils restent de bonne personne.

A son tour, Tsunade me serre dans ses bras. Tout en se reculant elle me présente un bandeau qu'elle tient dans ses mains. Je souris et baisse un peu la tête.  
Elle pause le bandeau noir sur mon front et fais glisser les deux longues lanières derrière mon crane pour faire un nœud solide.

« Naruto… Tu es officiellement un ninja de Konoha. Je conte sur toi pour représenter fièrement notre village partout où tu iras ! »

Je souris de toute mes dents en pinçant la plaque de fer sur mon front entre mon pouce et mon indexe. Ravie, je prends une seconde fois l'Hokage du village dans mes bras.

« Merci beaucoup mamie-Tsunade ! »

Je me recule en lui adressant un dernier sourire puis je me tourne vers Sakura pour finir mes embrassades par le meilleur mais aussi le plus dure. La rose se blotti dans mes bras en pleurant. Je lui chuchote des paroles rassurantes en lui frottant le dos, ma joue appuyé sur son crâne.

« Tu penseras à me donner quelques nouvelles ? » Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle acquiesce. Les au revoir fini je souffle un grand coup, près a partir. Cependant mon regard tombe sur Sasuke qui se tient un peu à l' écart, encadré par Suigetsu et Itachi. C'est sûrement ce dernier qui l'a forcé à venir.  
Me dire que je le vois pour la dernière fois avant longtemps me fend le cœur et instinctivement je fais un pas en avant, mais déjà une main qui se pose sur mon épaule me retient. En tournant la tête je découvre qu'il s'agit de Shikamaru qui me fait un signe négatif de la tête.  
Je baisse la tête pour cacher mes larmes, sourcils froncé et lèvres pincé.  
Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus je me retourne et pars en courant dans la forêt. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de le quitter : une seconde d'hésitation de plus et je serais resté au village.

Ne prêtant aucune attention à mon compagnon de voyage que je peux entendre courir derrière moi, je fonce aussi vite que je peux à travers la forêt épaisse.  
Mes larmes chutent sans interruption et mon cœur me fait mal. Chaque pas que je fais me blesse un peu plus mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'une souffrance que je vais devoir apprendre à supporter car elle n'est pas prête de me lâcher.

A bout de souffle je m'arrête et tombe à genoux.  
Pleurant toujours à chaude larme je prends mon visage dans mes mains et secoue la tête… J'ai l'impression d'être brûlé vif. Sans même le contrôler je relève la tête et pousse le hurlement le plus fort de ma vie.  
Ca ne sers pas à grand-chose et j'ai toujours aussi mal, mais en rebaissant la tête mon regard se pose sur mes mains : Mes ongles se sont changé en griffe et un chakra rouge brûlant émane de tout mon corps.  
Immédiatement je me remets sur pied d'un bond en continuant à fixer mes mains.

« Naruto ? »

Je fais volte face et me retourne vers Jiraya en espérant qu'il pourra me donner une explication. L'air choqué avec lequel il me fixe pendant de longues secondes ne me dit vraiment rien qui vaille…

« Qu'es qui m'arrive Jiraya ?  
- … Changement de plan Naruto : On ne va plus à Suna. On fille a Kumo ! Allé en route, on a pas de temps à perdre ! On doit impérativement y arriver avant la prochaine pleine lune ! »

Jiraya se rue sur moi et m'attrape par le bras pour m'entraîner à sa suite. Cependant je refuse d'avancer avant d'avoir eu une explication !  
Je fixe mon maître qui c'est retourner vers moi et me fixe d'un regard qui en dit long. Ce dernier soupire et se résigne à me faire partager sa découverte.

« Tu n'es pas un mutant, Naruto. Tu es un Jinchuriki. Tu n'as pas un animal qui sommeille en toi : tu as un démon. »

J'écarquille les yeux, choqué par la nouvelle. Alors si je comprends bien…

« Donc… Je suis vraiment le fils de Minato ? »

Jiraya acquiesce puis tire une nouvelle fois sur mon bras pour que j'avance.  
Je m'exécute, complètement pommé… Je ne comprends pas ça réaction ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas un simple humain ! En apprenant ça Sasuke arrêtera de me sous-estimer ! Je n'aurais peut-être jamais besoin de me battre contre lui !

« Jiraya ! Si je suis un Jinchuriki, on peut rentrer à Konoha ?  
- Certainement pas. Naruto, un démon n'a rien à voir avec un animal ni même un croisé ! Un démon, il peut sommeiller dans le corps de son porteur pendant le nombre d'année qu'il souhaite : un an, deux ans, vingt ans ! Mais dès lors qu'il se manifeste, c'est qu'il est prêt à sortir. Cependant son niveau est loin d'être équivalant à celui de son jinchuriki et si pendant la première pleine lune qui suit le porteur se fait battre, c'est fini. Il meure, et le démon se libère ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton démon a attendu si longtemps… Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sur terre et que donc il n'a jamais tenté de se libérer, mais le fait est que si dans un mois, tu n'es pas capable de le contrôler, tu mourras. C'est pour ça que nous allons à Kumo : Le seul jinchuriki qui a réussi à contrôler son Biju, enfin son démon, vit là-bas. Avec un peu de chance il acceptera de nous aider. »

Je dégluti, terroriser a l'idée de mourir dans à peine un mois, et accélère l'allure.  
Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou triste…  
Je suis un vrai ninja de Konoha, je suis née ici et il s'agit de mon monde.  
Mais d'un autre coté à cause de sa j'ai un démon endormis à l'intérieur de moi qui est sur le point de me déchiqueter… Je secoue la tête pour essayer d'arrêter de penser. Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant c'est à moi de me battre pour défendre ma vie !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Tadaaaaa !_  
_Dites bonjour a Kurama !_  
_Désolé je sais que je vous ai envoyé des messages en vous disant que le chapitre allait pas tarder et qu'au final j'ai mis 120 ans mais j'ai du aller promener mes chiennes et l'une après l'autre par ce qui si non je me pète la gueule avec mon genoux en moins et j'habite au troisième étage sans ascenseur donc 10 minutes pour descendre et 10 minutes pour monter en escaladant les marches une par une... _  
_Bref ma vie on s'en fou mais du coup j'ai pris un peu de retard ! _  
_Revenons a nos démons ! _  
_Alors alors ? Heureux ? Triste ? Surpris (ou pas) ?... _  
_Je veux tout savoir !_

_Umako._


End file.
